Errores
by ArcanaMoon
Summary: Un logro dura un instante, un error toda la vida/AU, Fic a petición de Lux Lunar del foro La aldea Oculta entre las hojas.
1. Primer Error: Bebida

**Primero que nada a mis queridos seguidores (en especial a los de Reina del Ring que tambien me siguen como escritor) se muy bien que tengo muchos fics que actualizar pero... ¡no me resisti! soy debil, ¡tenía que tomar este pedido porque si!**

 **Dicho eso, esta nota va para mis seguidores de Reina del ring. Ahorita mismo, no he podido proseguir exactamente por lo mismo, porque tengo mucho que terminar y si trabajo en tantos fics a la vez, no voy a terminar nunca ninguno. Ahorita mismo estoy trabajando en terminar Memorias de otro al cual le faltan aproximadamente 10 capítulos (un poquito más o menos) pero logré actualizar cinco en un mes cuando me lo propuse. Despues de eso, voy a genio despresiable y por último Por voluntda de Jiashin. Una vez que termine esos fics voy a retomar por completo Reina del ring y llevarla hasta su final. Así que, no se preocupen, ese fic tendra su final, pero necesito vaciar mi cabeza para poder enfocarme en ese fic que es tan técnico. Gracias por su compresión :)**

 **Advertencias:**

 **ES posible que tenga tematicas algo fuertes... pero esa es mi cabeza, posiblemente las suavice, pero aún así, dejo esta advertencia. Lemon, si tendra, sangre y muertes... lo primero sí, lo segundo muy posible, que tan cruda... ya veremos.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... La idea es de Lux Lunar y la historia es de mi persona.**

 **Petición:**

 **Un universo alterno, donde en una noche de borrachera, Naruto tiene sexo con Karin, pero no recuerda cómo ocurrió. Naruto debe ser novio de Hinata, y por ende, le fue infiel, así que está vuelto loco de arrepentimiento. Me gustaría que Naruto y Karin peleen por lo que hicieron, y que Hinata descubra la verdad.** **NO** **debe terminar en NaruHina** **. Naruto debe descubrir que siempre le ha gustado Karin. One, Two o Three/Shot como máximo (aunque se me permitió hasta cinco, y voy a tomar ese permiso).**

 **Okonomiyaki: Platillo (oficial) favorito de Karin, básicamente es un tortilla rellena con una variedad de ingredientes.**

* * *

 **Primer error: Bebida**

Era una noche de invierno en aquella carretera montañosa, una baranda de seguridad se encontraba rota y en la nieve estaban los rastros del carro que había rodado un par de veces colina abajo para detenerse contra un árbol, bloqueando la salida de la puerta detrás del conductor. Dentro de este se encontraban una familia de tres miembros: un hombre de cincuenta años, de cabello largo y castaño junto a sus dos hijas: La mayor de veinte años, de cabello largo y azulado; y la menor de dieciséis años, de cabello castaño igual que el padre. Todos dentro del vehículo aún sufrían de la conmoción del accidente, pero todos habían sobrevivido.

El hombre, con su cabeza aún sobre el volante y firmemente sujeto al mismo escuchó la puerta de la parte de atrás del pasajero abrirse, a su hija quejarse adormilada, un golpe seco, una especie de silbido y un sonido similar a gas que se escapa.

«¿Que…?» pensó, solo para ser silenciado por los gritos y quejidos de su segunda hija indicándole la gravedad de la situación. Los parpados del hombre se abrieron entonces, observando de reojo para ver como un alguien se había adentrado en el carro a sacar por la fuerza a su segunda hija, sacándola del vehículo y lanzada sobre la nueve.

Una luz proveniente de la carretera lo enceguecía, pero le permitía ver la silueta de dos personas: una parada y firme, y en el suelo apoyada sobre un brazo. La segunda sin lugar a dudas era su hija, la primera… una pesadilla.

Vio como la figura de pie hizo un movimiento imperdible, el de un brazo levantarse cargando un arma, una pistola de gran tamaño apuntando contra su hija. Dicho movimiento alarmó en demasía al hombre, sus labios intentaban moverse pero simplemente no podían.

―Intenta algo y a diferencia de tú hermana, voy enviarte a conocer a tus ancestros ―pronunció aquella persona, una voz femenina pero potente y que había escuchado hacía solo un día atrás. La mujer sujetó a la menor por el brazo lanzándola contra el guarda fango derechos del carro, ordenándole que se quedara ahí sentada. Sin perder tiempo, prosiguió a la puerta del conductor, abriéndola y obligando al adolorido hombre a salir a punta de arma, ordenándole sentarse al lado de su hija.

―Pueden mirarme, no me importa. ―tanto la chica como el hombre alzaron lentamente la mirada, encontrando una silueta negra gracias a la contra luz que provenía de la carretera, pudieron unas botas gruesas, pantalones probablemente militares por la cantidad de bolsillos que encontraron, la funda de la pistola en la cintura y más nada relevante… salvo en el rostro; un par de cristales que reflejaban un poco de la luz iluminando aquellos ojos carmesís, así como el rojizo e intenso cabello de aquella mujer.

»―¿Quién lo contrató? ―preguntó firme, apuntando con el arma a las dos personas― ¿Quién de ustedes dos tuvo la brillante idea de contratar a ese desquiciado? ―no pasarón segundos cuando la respuesta hizo eco en sus oídos.

―Yo… ―y los ojos del hombre se abrieron de golpe, mirando rápidamente a su hija menor a su lado, con su ceño fruncido y con una mirada que mezclaba tanto miedo como decisión― fui yo.

La pistola seguía apuntando al hombre, la mujer se encogió entre hombros quitándole toda relevancia a esas palabras.

―Por mí está bien ―apuntó a la frente de la mujer y se escuchó una sola detonación…

.

* * *

.

Estaba anocheciendo en Tokio, pasado de las siete de la tarde, inicio de diciembre; y como era de esperarse el aeropuerto se encontraba atiborrado por la llegada de turistas y el retorno de japoneses a su tierra natal para festejar con sus familiares las tradiciones correspondientes a las fecha. Tablets y pancartas se encontraban sobre la cabeza o a la altura de sus pechos para hacerse notar al final de la salida del terminal, pero para aquel joven de veintidós años no eran necesarias ninguna de las dos; localizar a su prima no resultaría difícil y a ella localizar a él tampoco.

Su nombre era Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto; un joven rubio de ojos azul cielo, piel bronceada y de un metro ochenta y dos de alto, trabajaba en un puesto de ramen como aprendiz. Sus ropas de diario eran una chaqueta y pantalones de color naranja, ese día no era diferente.

Alzó la mirada por encima de los pasajeros buscando a su prima, y como era de suponerse… no le resultó para nada difícil avistarla. El nombre de esta era Karin, una mujer de veintitrés años de edad, además de sus lentes borde fino y color marrón, lo más característico de ella era su cabello pelirrojo intenso, muy propio de su linaje; uno que Naruto no heredó de su madre. De ojos carmesí y piel clara. Medía veinte centímetros menos que Naruto y vestía un top color lila, acompañado con pantalones, botas y chaquetas militares, propias de su profesión.

El rubio no tardó en llamar y la pelirroja en localizarlo, y es que la voz escandalosa de su primo resultaba muy particular. Pero también lo era la de ella, fuerte, potente y algo áspera, pero aun así, resultaba femenina.

―¡Naruto! ―vociferó la mujer abriéndose paso entre las personas para palmear con una fuerza atroz el hombro del rubio, haciendo que este tuviera que contener dicho golpe, uno que se repetía una y otra vez ante las interrogantes de la pelirroja.

―Ka, Karin… ―pronunció como pudo el Naruto, haciendo que esta se detuviera y lo mirara extrañado para seguidamente entregarle una sonrisa divertida ante la mueca de dolor y nervios de su primo.

―Cierto, olvide que eres una marica debilucha ―las palabras de Karin no fueron lo más incómodo para Naruto, era su fuerte tono de voz que hizo que las personas a su alrededor escucharan dicho comentario. Naruto no era precisamente débil, por el contrario; Naruto tenía un cuerpo bastante fuerte y definido debajo de esas ropas, y todo gracias a las costumbres que le había inculcado su prima –y a gran parte a su infancia opresiva y llena de trampas por la misma–, pero no tenía la misma fuerza o destreza que la pelirroja prima que vivía en el ejército.

»―Como sea Naruto, carga esto… y esto ―y sin darle ningún tipo de oportunidad a su primo, depositó sobre sus brazos su bolso y equipaje y una maleta pequeña mientras ella lideraba el camino.

«Mandona como siempre» renegó el rubio, resignado ante la llegada de Karin.

.

.

Naruto y Karin eran primos… aunque que la distancia consanguínea entre ellos era dudosa, ninguno de los dos tenía la más mínima idea. La vida los juntó a los once años, cuando este y su madre se encontraban en el supermercado y se toparon con la pelirroja y un hombre de piel pálida, casi blanquecina; y ojos color ámbar siendo seguido por la pequeña.

Para Kushina, la madre de Naruto; fue una inmensa sorpresa encontrarse de la nada con un indiscutido pariente suyo. Creía ser la última de su linaje tras el asesinato de su familia.

El hombre al que seguía la niña también se sorprendió al ver a la pelirroja y su indiscutible parecido con su hija, corroborando lo que ya Kushina sabía, que en efecto; la niña era una Uzumaki de sangre.

El nombre de aquel hombre era Orochimaru, un científico y militar de Japón, quien en vista ante el extraño descubrimiento, se mostró interesado en la pelirroja y esta –Kushina– en la niña, apuntando una cita para poder hablar acerca de la susodicha. Después de una larga reunión entre ambos adultos, y al ver lo rápido que ambos chicos tardaron en llevarse bien, Orochimaru planteó una extraña propuesta: Karin viviría seis meses con ellos y un año con Orochimaru, ciclo que se repetiría hasta que esta se convirtiera en una mujer. Una propuesta extraña para Kushina, pero que no tardó en aceptar, mucho menos Karin y Naruto después de su pequeña "clase" de defensa personal"

Pasaron cuatro "ciclos", ocho años y Karin se había convertido en la única familia que Naruto tras la muerte de su madre, una familia que veía cada cierto tiempo debido a su carrera militar que la enviaba fuera del país por largas temporadas, regresando por unos pocos meses, algo a lo que aunque ya estaba habituado desde niño, pero que no hacía menos dolorosas las despedidas y alegres los reencuentros.

El transito era ligero y Naruto conducía sin prisa alguna mientras Karin seguía hablando y hablando acerca de su estadía en el extranjero, un monologo habitual. Uno que como siempre, Naruto tuvo que cortar para poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

―Y dime Karin, ¿por cuánto tiempo te quedaras esta vez?

―Por siempre ―replicó animada la pelirroja, sorprendiendo por completo a Naruto. Lo miró de reojo y con una sonrisa―, ya no voy a tener que salir del país tanto como antes, voy a estar estacionada aquí. Así que de ahora en más podremos vernos más seguido, Naruto.

―Ya veo… ―pronunció el rubio con cierto asombro―Y… ¿A quién mataste para que te dieran de baja? ―dicho comentario le ganó al rubio una palmada en su nuca, el hecho de que estuviera conduciendo lo salvó un morado en su hombro ―. Conociéndote… Sabes que es un comentario muy válido ―para sorpresa de Naruto, no llegó nada más, solo un resignado y cansando suspiro.

―Supongo que tienes razón, pero no; simplemente me reasignaron y ahora no tendré que salir tanto del país. Y por ello ¡vamos a celebrar toda la noche en mi nueva casa! ―agregó animada.

―¡¿Nueva casa?!

―Apartamento de hecho ―replicó la pelirroja sacando unas llaves con un llavero de serpiente de uno de sus tantos bolsillos― Orochimaru-sama lo mando a preparar para mí, envíe mis cosas por barco y deberían llegar dentro de algunas semanas, pero ya debería estar amueblado y habitable.

―Aún sigues llamándolo por "-sama" ―replicó Naruto nervioso―, recuerdo que tú y mamá se peleaban por eso, ella te regañaba porque eras demasiado formal con él, no le gustaba que lo llamaras "sama", siempre quiso que te refieras a él por "Ottosan" ―el tono de Naruto era suave y nostálgico, soltó un suspiro y renegó con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada del camino esperando una respuesta de Karin… una que nunca llegó y que le extrañó por mucho.

―¿Karin? ―y no consiguió respuesta alguna de esta, cuando se detuvo en una esquina, miró de reojo buscando a su hermana… para aterrorizarse con lo que vio: ella sonreía traviesa y muy divertida, aquella sonrisa que solo significaba que lo fastidiaría por el resto de la semana, si no es que del mes… con **su** teléfono en sus manos; Naruto pudo distinguir la foto que Karin no se suponía debería de estar viendo.

―Así que… ―comenzó ella, mirando al rubio, riendo como tal cual bruja mientras giraba para encararlo― ¿Quién es la ojos de perla, no me digas es tu novia? ―Naruto no tenía la más mínima idea de que o como responder a esa pregunta, fuera cual fuera su respuesta… no escaparía de los comentarios de Karin.

―Se, se llama Hinata ―pronunció regresando su mirada al camino y poniendo en marcha el vehículo una vez más― Hyuuga Hinata.

―¿Hyuuga? ―ladeó la cabeza confundida e intrigada― ¿Hyuuga…? ¡Espera! ¿¡Hyuuga como de…!? ―estaba por vociferar cuando Naruto la cortó al percatarse de algo muy importante.

―Karin… ¿Dónde queda tú nuevo apartamento? ―y con esa simple pregunta, Naruto logró desviar el tema de Hinata, por lo menos por el tiempo suficiente para deshacerse de Karin… tarea que Naruto sabía muy en el fondo que resultaría imposible.

Karin no tocó el tema nuevamente, no hasta después de haber hecho unas compras en una tienda cercana, llegar a su apartamento –uno ubicado en un área residencial bastante costosa y que Naruto sabía cuan grandes eran esos. Hinata vivía en uno similar, uno más lujoso en otro sector y con dos pisos de alto– arrastrar a Naruto dentro de este para que le preparar la cena mientras ella tomaba un baño para refrescarse.

Tal y cual Naruto esperaba, el apartamento de Karin era bastante grande, la decoración era relativamente simple, nada extravagante, pero se notaba que era costosa. Sin embargo, lo único que no podía evitar sentir era que aquella cocina había sido preparada solo para él: Tanto por lo amplia de la misma, la cual tenía espacio suficiente para un comedor para seis personas, todos y cada uno los utensilios de marca que se encontraban dentro de esta y que obviamente Karin no sacaría todo su potencial, sin mencionar lo bien abastecida de la misma. Suspiró renegando y con una sonrisa en su rostro, era evidente que la pelirroja de su prima era la culpable de dicha petición a Orochimaru.

El contenido de la enorme olla empezaba a hervir mientras Naruto seguía agregando ingredientes dentro de esta, escuchó un par de pasos descalzos acercarse y entrar en su santuario mientras alcanzaba un cuchillo.

―¡Huele bien! ―pronunció Karin animada. Naruto suspiró.

―Dime que no voy a voltearme y encontrarte desnuda ―comentó el rubio con fastidio mientras dejaba caer la hoja de acero sobre la tabla de cortar con tal fuerza que resonó en toda la cocina en un fuerte golpe seco. Esa era una de las _**tantas**_ formas de la pelirroja de fastidiar al rubio. Cuando niños resultaba tolerable e ignorarle, pero a media que ambos se desarrollaban, dicha broma se volvía cada vez más… incómoda para Naruto.

―¿Y por eso agarraste el cuchillo cuando entré? ―cuestionó sarcástica, deteniendo su andar y cruzándose de brazos.

―No… ―replicó soltando el utensilio y mostrando el ingrediente que acaba de cortar, un Naruto― es para esto ―y Karin ahogó una risa sin razón alguna. Naruto lanzó el ingrediente hacía atrás, el cual Karin atrapó mientras su primo regresaba a su tarea.

―Tranquilo, puedes voltear ―pronunció Karin mientras los golpes de las patas de una silla sobre la madera indicaban la posición de esta―, es _seguro_ hacerlo ―y aquello no le generaba la más mínima confianza, pero aun así giró, agradeciendo que su prima tuvo la decencia de decir la verdad una vez más. Karin vestía una franelilla gruesa color lila, bajo la cual Naruto pudo distinguir una especie de licra negra, un sostén deportivo probablemente; y los pantalones de unas pijamas de color morado intenso. El rubio suspiró tranquilo y regresó a su trabajo.

»―Sabes, si pensabas prepararme algo, me hubieras preparado un okonomiyaki.

―Me dijiste que te prepara comida. ¡Disculpa…! ―el rubio miró por encima de su hombro fastidiado―. Me arrastraste a prepárate comida… ―y Karin soltó una risilla tan característica como fastidiosa para Naruto quien renegó una vez más y regresó a su trabajo.

Para sorpresa de Naruto, Karin estaba mucho más tranquila que en el carro, no hizo comentario alguno acerca de Hinata ni tampoco estaba muy habladora, más que todo estaba era de curiosa viendo su nuevo apartamento hiendo y viniendo mientras la comida terminaba de estar lista. Y para cuando esta estuvo preparada, Naruto encontró una mesa servida con tazones, palillos y algo que simplemente le aterró… Sake.

Naruto suspiró cansado, sabía que probablemente no recordaría la mitad de lo que sucedería esa noche, su tolerancia para el alcohol le permitía soportar hasta unas dos botellas de sake. Karin por su lado tenía una tolerancia aún menor que la de Naruto, solo que ella en lugar de adormilarse como lo hacía Naruto, se prendía y animaba.

Naruto sirvió el ramen recién preparado, Karin se sentó en un extremo y Naruto a su lado, y en ese instante… Karin no tardó en preguntarle cómo conoció a Hinata. Este le entregó una mirada llena de fastidio por más que sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que presentar y contar a Karin dicho evento.

―¿Por eso estuviste tan callada? ―ella asintió infantilmente.

―¿Que mejor manera de acompañar una comida que con una conversación acerca del como mi primo consiguió una novia como la princesa Hyuuga? ―comentó con una sonrisa la pelirroja― ¿Acaso piensas robarte su fortuna, Naruto? ―acotó, palabras que no le hicieron mucha gracia al rubio y que ya le habían entregado el mismo padre de la mujer. Sin embargo, el gesto de fastidio en el rubio solo le divirtió a la pelirroja, quien sabía que Naruto jamás tendría semejantes intensiones. El hombre suspiró y comenzó a explicar su relación con la peliazul.

La historia de amor entre Naruto y Hinata no era nada del otro mundo, Hinata se había presentado cada semana en el puesto de ramen en el que trabajaba Naruto y este le servía y ella comía.

A los dos meses, Hinata empezó a presentarse dos veces a la semana y el mismo ciclo se repetía; a los tres meses Hinata se hizo más habitual y el dueño de la tienda sabía muy porque y decidió ayudar a la pobra alma dolida dándole una recomendación, desde ese día Hinata aparecía tarde por la noche, cuando el puesto estaba principalmente vacío y que Naruto se encontraba relativamente libre, siendo un empleado ruidoso, de aquel que se inmiscuye en tu vida aún y cuando no debe; terminó por realizar preguntas que, en un inicio Hinata no respondió, pero a los pocos días sus labios se aligeraron y empezaron a cruzar palabras con Naruto.

Al cuarto mes de Hinata haber aparecido en ese puesto, ella y Naruto tuvieron su primera "cita" de la cual el rubio jamás considero como tal, a los seis meses eran oficialmente novios. Y todo esto hacía ya más de año y medio.

Cuando Naruto llegó a la parte donde ella se volvió más frecuente, donde Naruto explicaba que ella tendía a escaparle con la mirada o le respondía tartamuda, tímida… Karin tuvo que contener sus carcajadas, era más que obvio que ella estaba interesada en él desde mucho antes que la conociera.

―Pero sabes… ―comentó Karin mientras comía un trozo de cerdo―, esa chica debió de mirarte desde hace mucho, por lo que me cuentas; no es algo que apareció así de repente, es algo que ella sentía por ti mucho tiempo atras.

―Eso mismo me dijo Sakura ―replicó Naruto con su boca llena, tragó y agregó―. Pero honestamente… no la recuerdo de ningún lado.

―No me extraña ―replicó Karin divertida― siempre fuiste distraído para ese tipo de cosas.

―Muy graciosa.

―De cualquier manera… ¿Por qué una Hyuuga iría a un puesto de ramen? ¡Sin ofender! Tú comida es muy buena, pero…

―Se lo que quieres decir ―tajó Naruto mientras terminaba su tazón a un lado, se recostaba en la silla y se desabotonaba la chaqueta para aligerar la presión en su estómago―. Lo hacía para relajarse. El tipo de vida que lleva es demasiado para ella.

Como su apellido lo indicaba, Hinata era miembro de la familia Hyuuga, una muy poderosa dentro de Japón, dueña de más de cien pequeñas y medianas empresas que forman un solo grupo, dedicadas a todo tipo de actividades: turismo, textiles, comida, entre otros. Hinata era hija de Hyuuga Hiashi, líder actual de dicho grupo, primogénita del mismo y por ende, según las leyes y normas de la familia en la que vivía Hinata, heredera de dicha fortuna, puesto y responsabilidades. Sin embargo, el carácter apacible de Hinata no era dado para dicha vida, una que ella consideraba abrumadora e impuesta. Hacia lo necesario y lo que podía para complacer a su progenitor en cuanto pudiera, pero nunca resultaba suficiente.

―Ya veo… ―pronunció Karin intrigada, colocando su tazón a un lado y produciendo un espasmo en Naruto en el instante que esta extendió su mano a la botella de Sake y procedió a servirla―. Así que, supongo que cada cuanto se escapaba y fue entonces que finalmente decidió entrar buscar consuelo en tu persona… y siendo tan ruidoso como eres, consiguió más que eso ―comentó Karin extendiéndole la taza de Sake a Naruto quien, sin más remedió la alcanzó.

―Se puede decir que sí ―y con sus palabras firmó su cláusula de exclusión de memoria al dar el primer sorbo de Sake.

De ahí en más, la conversación se volvió una más habitual entre ambos primos, una en la que se suponía Karin se actualizaría del año y medio de noviazgo entre ellos dos, o ese era el plan inicial; ya que tal cual había previsto Naruto, Karin no tardó en animarse en lo más mínimo y empezar hacer un monologo acerca de sus viajes y comentarios acerca de su relación con Hinata y muchos otros más, mientras su participación se vio reducida a respuestas puntuales y preguntas que simplemente extendían el ya prolongado monologo de Karin.

Después de hora y media, más de siete botellas de sake y charla, lo único que quedaba en la mesa era Naruto a la mitad de la misma rendido, mientras Karin se encontraba semi-dormida y explayada por completo en su silla con sus piernas apuntando hacia afuera de la mesa.

―Con un demonio… ―masculló el rubio, levantándose con las fuerzas que tenía, sacudiendo su cabeza un poco buscando quitarse la incomodidad de esta, miró en todas direcciones, encontrando a su prima en esa posición un tanto incómoda en su silla. Frunció el ceño molesto, hizo a un lado la silla que los separaba de Karin e intento levantarse, solo para que sus aún débiles pierdas fallara y he hicieran que callera de bruces en el suelo. Karin se estremeció un poco ante el golpe seco de su primo estrellándose contra la madera… solo para soltar una especie de ronquido y volver a dormirse.

Naruto maldijo una y otra vez mientras se levantaba, sabía muy que eso iba a pasar… sabía muy bien que terminaría ahí donde estaba, en el suelo, a los pies de Karin… a los hermosos y blancos pies de Karin… Y es que su pensamiento se fue a blanco cuando se percató de eso, de aquella planta rosada se encontraba a solo unos centímetros de su rostro.

En lugar de levantarse, Naruto seguía contemplando hipnotizado aquello, sin voluntad alguna para resistirse, era como si una urgencia primal hubiera tomado posesión del cascarón que se había convertido en ese momento, donde lo que quedaba de su conciencia y raciocinio se había perdido en algún obscuro rincón de su mente.

Antes que pudiera darse cuenta, se encontraba de rodillas frente a Karin, sujetando el pie derecho de su prima… el cual lo llamaba cada vez más y más, Naruto cerró sus ojos, abrió sus labios y se dejó llevar ante aquello que lo poseía…

.

* * *

.

Era un día soleado y con nubes blancas, y en aquella casa, mientras una pelirroja y moreno discutían en la sala, un niño rubio de once años y una pelirroja de su misma edad se encontraban en el patio en una situación bastante incomoda: todos dos de brazos cruzados, él observándola y ella con la mirada al cielo..

―¿No creo que seas mi prima? ―comentó el rubio― Todo esto me parece una farsa ―acotó.

―Lo que yo no puedo creer es que Orochimaru-sama jamás nos dijo que mamá y yo teníamos más familia ―replicó la pelirroja ignorando por completo el comentario del rubio.

«¿Sama? ¿Por qué lo llama por "sama"?» la pelirroja suspiró y prosiguió sin encarar al chico.

―Alguna razón debió de tener…

―Hablas como si ese tal Orochimaru lo supiera todo.

―¡Lo sabe todo! ―replicó con voz potente Karin encarando a Naruto, y este soltó una risa.

―En ese caso, si lo sabe todo… ¿Por qué no me dices cual es mi comida favorita, o donde estudio, quienes son mis amigos? ¡Apuesto que no sabes nada de eso! ―pronunció orgulloso y creído mientras Karin solo lo observaba con fastidio.

―Ya veo… eres un idiota sin remedio.

―¡A quien llamas idiota! ―Karin echó su cuerpo hacía atrás ante la súbita reacción del chico. En lugar de responder, ladeó su cabeza por un momento, dio un paso hacia adelante extrañando a Naruto. Sin aviso, la pelirroja cortó la distancia entre los dos hasta que sus rostros se encontraron a centímetros de separación, sujetando por la barbilla al rubio mientras lo escudriñaba.

»―¡¿Qué-qué crees que…?! ―y antes de poder empujarla, Karin lo soltó solo para seguidamente levantar la camisa del chico y encontrar lo que estaba buscando, un morado a nivel de la costillas. Naruto la empujó después de eso, completamente sonrojado por las acciones de la pelirroja― ¡pervertida! ―vociferó el rubio.

―Te peleas mucho por lo que veo ―Naruto parpadeó un par de veces ante ese comentario, solo para ver como su torso era señalado―. Supongo que te molestan mucho por cualquier cosa y se aprovechan de esa personalidad explosiva tuya para fastidiarte y abusar de ti. No solo porque eres idiota, quizás se aprovechen de algún otro aspecto tuyo; puedo ver que eres alguien escandaloso, decidido… ―Naruto no quería responder, no podía de hecho; estaba abrumado por aquel extraño lenguaje que ella usaba y que sentía, muy en el fondo que lo describía a la perfección. Tanto que daba algo de miedo.

―¿Co-cómo? ―tartamudeó Naruto, frenando las palabras de Karin― ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ―Karin parpadeó, para mostrar una sonrisa llena de superioridad mientras adoptaba una postura engreída, con sus manos en las caderas.

―Te dije que Orochimaru-sama lo sabe todo, él me ha enseñado muchas cosas que dice me serán útiles en mi futuro. Entre ellas me ha enseñado a pelear ―Naruto parpadeó un par de veces―, puedo enseñarte si quieres; no está mal que seas como eres, pero mientras te sigan viendo como un debilucho al que pueden saltar de a cinco y someterte van a seguirte linchando cada vez que esos chicos estén aburridos. ¿Quieres que te enseñe un poco?

―¿Tú, enseñarme a pelear? ¡Ja! Cómo si eso fuera posible ―replicó Naruto desafiante, lo que simplemente acentuó la sonrisa de superioridad en Karin.

―¿Eso crees, eh…? ―cuestionó Karin bajando al jardín llamando al rubio con su mano― ¿por qué no me muestras que tan bien _cocido_ estas en este arte… Naruto? ―el chico no sabía si aceptar eso como un insulto o un alago, pero ciertamente no permitiría que ella, una total desconocida se burlara de él; sin mencionar que ella tampoco se veía como el tipo de persona que le echaría la culpa si la terminaba golpeando. Así que por esa parte, no tenía que preocuparse por su madre.

Naruto se acercó a Karin y cuando se encontró a un solo paso de esta, intentó lanzar un ataque sorpresa a la pelirroja. Nunca supo lo que sucedió, lo único certero fue que un instante se encontraba en el suelo, Karin arriba de él y el puño de esta frente a su nariz sin tocarla.

―Lento, predecible y llamativo ―pronunció la chica retirando su puño del rostro del chico, manteniendo aquella sonrisa altanera―, fue un buen intento de ataque sorpresa, pero aún tienes mucho que aprender _sí_ quieres lanzar un verdadero ataque sorpresa. ―la chica se levantó y alejó un poco de Naruto, girando y cruzándose de brazos― intenta otra vez ―Naruto sonrió, quizás no sería tan aburrido el tener una prima así después de todo.

.

* * *

.

Su cabeza le palpitaba, su cuerpo ardía y su estómago se revolvía, Naruto gruñó llevándose las manos a la cabeza… donde fuera que esta estuviera.

«Maldición… ―no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido como era de suponer, nisiquiera sabía dónde se encontraba, lo único certero era que se encontraba en una cama si sus sentidos no le engañaban. Y ante la confusión de descubrir que había sucedido, una pregunta afloro en su cabeza, una que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que él y Karin había bebido siete –si no es que más– botellas de sake la noche pasada― ¿Por qué rayos soñé con ese día»

El rubio giró, solo para terminar cayéndose de la cama en la que se encontraba y maldiciendo una y cien veces más. Buscó apoyó en la cama sacudiendo su cabeza de nuevo, con su vista nublada y borrosa a duras penas podía distinguir una cosa de otra, tambaleándose y como pudo atravesó el cuarto tanteando las paredes buscando una puerta que terminó por encontrar, para su fortuna, fue la del baño, cerrando la misma detrás de él.

―Con un demonio… ―masculló molesto mientras abría el grifo y lavaba su rostro. Mil y un preguntas surcaban su cabeza de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior ante lo evidente de su fallo al evitar que Karin tomara demás… y lo arrastrara a su misma condición. Restregó su rostro una y otra vez para despabilarse… solo para horrorizarse ante su propio reflejo.

―¡¿Q-Que rayos!? ―su torso estaba desnudo, bajó su mirada… **él** estaba desnudo― no… no puede… ―giró rápidamente a la puerta cerrada, no pudo evitar preguntarse porque la había cerrado, eso era algo que hacía en automático solo y solo cuando…

»―No, no puede estar pasando esto ―tragó grueso, el frío en su rostro ya no solo era del agua que se había echado en este, era de su propio sudor ante la sola idea de lo que encontraría detrás de esa puerta. Con pasos temerosos se acercó, sujetó la perilla girándola de apoco. La puerta se abrió si hacer mayor ruido, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe ante lo que se dibujaba frente a él.

Ahogo un grito de sorpresa, retrocediendo un paso al ver su ropa desparramada sobre el suelo, una cama desbaratada y una mujer en ella, una melena pelirroja cubriendo aquella espalda que conocía muy bien.

―No… ―negó de inmediato― ¡No! ―vociferó frustrado, caminando de lado a lado en el baño, escandalo que fue suficiente como para que aquella mujer diera signos de romper su sueño, levantando primero sus caderas y estirándose tal cual gato, irguiendo su torso y estirando sus brazos, soltando un fuerte bostezo haciendo que Naruto se detuviera, clavando sus ojos en la pelirroja.

Karin miro en ambas direcciones, alcanzó sus lentes en la mesa de noche y rápidamente buscó a su acompañante, giró para encontrarlo perturbado dentro del baño, mientras ella le entregaba una sonrisa pícara y lasciva.

―Buenos días… "Na, ru, to, kun…" ―ni siquiera intentaba ocultarlo, el escenario que Naruto había dibujado en su cabeza de verdad había sucedido.

―Dime… dime que esto es un sueño, dime que no es real, que no es lo que parece… ―el miedo y terror era visible en los ojos temblorosos del rubio, pero Karin simplemente agudizó su sonrisa, girándose y sentándose con una pierna recogida y una estirada.

―Es lo que parece… ―pronunció ella, produciendo un espasmo en el rubio. Ella ladeo la cabeza divertida―. Te seré honesta, me arde como el diablo mi entre pierna… pero amanecer de esta manera vale la pena cada segundo de ardor…

―¡Con un demonio Karin, ¿tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo, tienes idea de lo que…?! ―las palabras de Naruto se atascaron en su garganta ante la mirada lujuriosa de la pelirroja fija un poco debajo de sus caderas, el rubio había olvidado el hecho de que estaba desnudo. Salió rápidamente recogió su ropa para encerrarse de nuevo en el baño. Karin rio divertida.

―Por favor Naruto… ―pronunció mientras se levantaba de la cama y encaminaba a la puerta― No es el fin del mundo solo porque lo hicimos ―Naruto no pronunció palabra alguna, un gruñido fue lo que se escuchó detrás de la puerta. Karin renegó, recostándose a la pared justo al lado de la puerta―. Si quieres… puedo refrescarte la memoria, sé muy bien que… ―la puerta se abrió de manera violenta, siendo azotada contra la pared, Naroto solo asomó su cabeza, sus ojos reflejaban la rabia e ira que lo invadían.

―¿Es que no tienes vergüenza? ¡¿Cómo crees que voy a poder verle Hinata a la cara después de esto?!

―Te paras de frente de ella y te aseguras que su rostro entre en tu campo visual ―Naruto apretó los dientes ante la sarcástica contestación, su mano temblaba y se aferraba a la manilla, conteniendo las ganas de golpear a Karin. Sin embargo, logró contenerse, azotando la puerta para encerrarse una vez más en el baño. Karin renegó―, yo no le voy a contar nada, tú tampoco… aunque puedo asegurarte que vas a lucirte con ella… Sin mencionar y en primer lugar… ―enunció la pelirroja, pero Naruto la cortó de inmediato.

―No te atrevas… ―masculló Naruto del otro lado de la puerta―, no te atrevas Karin… ―y ella soltó un suspiro. Sabía por dónde iba ese comentario y no quería que ella tocara dicho tema. No era la primera vez que se emborrachaban juntos, y en el pasado se habían emborrachado mucho peor; tomando entre ambos más de diez botellas de Sake, había destrozos y desorden después de dichas "fiestas", pero jamás habían llegado al punto de hacerlo.

―O no te alimentan… ―enunció Karin mientras caminaba para recoger sus ropa interior, como su top que se encontraban regados por el suelo―… o deberías replantear tu relación, Naruto ―y con esas palabras resonó un golpe sumamente intenso en la puerta del baño.

Naruto arrastró el nombre de su prima con un tono que esta jamás había escuchado… no en él por lo menos, sino en Kushina; uno que demostraba una furia verdadera, una que estaba a punto de desbordarse si presionaba solo un poco más.

―Voy a salirme, igualmente tengo limpiar afuera; comenzando por mi sangre…

«¡¿Su sangre!?» pensó alarmado Naruto y varias posibilidades llegaron a su cabeza: o bien lo hizo en un muy mal día… o fue la primera persona con la que Karin tenía sexo y acaba de arrebatarle su virginidad… o ella se la había entregado. Muchos escenarios que contemplar y ninguno... era de su agrado…

»―Maldición… ―cayó de rodillas sujetando la manilla de la puerta con las lágrimas aflorando de sus ojos cuando escuchó cerrarse la puerta del cuarto― Maldición… ―lo peor de todo… es que en las palabras de Karin había una terrible verdad, una que el mismo Naruto conocía.

―¡Maldición! ―gritó con tal fuerza que unos decibeles más le hubieran desgarrado la garganta, Naruto se encontraba en una pesadilla que no hacía más que empezar.

* * *

 **Antes que nada… déjenme adivinar; se emocionaron cuando vieron a Naruto a los pies de Karin, esperaban un Lemon en ese momento ¿verdad? Pues… ¡Ja, se equivocaron! En la petición decía que "** **no recuerda cómo ocurrió** **"… y revisando esto… existe un pequeño tecnicismo ahora que lo pienso… pero bueno, sé que no será mayor problema para Lux ¿verdad? *pone carita de perro triste***

 **En fin y el punto es que, dice que "no recuerda…" obviamente, si ÉL no lo recuerda, ustedes tampoco lo van a recodar :) Pero no se preocupen que si lo voy a colocar, y sé que les va a gustar ;P**

 **Ahora sí, Hola Lux, espero te haya gustado este capítulo y el acercamiento que le estoy dando a los personajes, quiero agradecerte por darme esos dos capítulos extras porque probablemente tome los dos para desarrollar esto como se debe y no se vea un conjunto de ideas pegadas y poder darle el trasfondo necesario y coherencia a todo el fic. No dudo que existan otras formas de trabajar esta historia, pero esta es la mía, que todo quede bien explicado, en especial en un pedido como este que tiene tanto material que hay que incluir en el.**

 **En fin, hasta ahora creo que he cumplido con lo siguiente:**

– **Naruto debe ser novio de Hinata, y por ende, le fue infiel, así que está vuelto loco de arrepentimiento**

 **Me falta la pelea de Naruto/Karin (que como se dieron cuenta,** **casi** **se convierte en algo literal) Que Hinata descubra la verdad, el lemon prometido y que Naruto debe descubrir que siempre le ha gustado Karin (aunque *spoilers, spoilers*)**

 **En fin, con esto terminó el primer capítulo y como ya saben, este fic será un Naruto/Karin de cinco capítulos, porque el pedido explícitamente dice** NO **debe terminar en NaruHina** **(igualmente, no lo hubiera terminado en NaruHina al menos que lo hubieran pedido) y aunque decía máximo dos, en el post del foro se me ha dado un margen de hasta dos capítulos más el cual agradezco mucho.**

 **Por último, cada capítulo de este fic será denso, es decir, tendrá MUCHO contenido, probablemente un mínimo de 5000 palabras por capítulo, este tiene casi 6000 (sin contar las notas de autor y demás) para poder cubrir todo en los capítulos necesarios.**

 **En fin, Espero haya sido de su agrado, esperar sus reviews como siempre para saber que piensan de la historia. Sin más que decir, se despide su buen amigo AM. Hasta otra :)**


	2. Segundo Error: Negación

**Advertencias:**

 **Tematicas fuertes, violencia. OoC (Por ahora)  
**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... y la historia es de mi persona.**

 **Notas de autor al final, muy importantes**

 **Petición:**

 **Un universo alterno, donde en una noche de borrachera, Naruto tiene sexo con Karin, pero no recuerda cómo ocurrió. Naruto debe ser novio de Hinata, y por ende, le fue infiel, así que está vuelto loco de arrepentimiento. Me gustaría que Naruto y Karin peleen por lo que hicieron, y que Hinata descubra la verdad.** **NO** **debe terminar en NaruHina** **. Naruto debe descubrir que siempre le ha gustado Karin. One, Two o Three/Shot como máximo (aunque se me permitió hasta cinco, y voy a tomar ese permiso).**

* * *

 **Segundo Error: Negación**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Naruto tuvo sexo con Karin, dos noches en las cuales había sido atormentado por un sueño extraño y recurrente que empezaba a causar estragos en su estado de ánimo, provocándole ataques de histeria aleatorios en los cuales gritaba pensando en voz alta, avergonzándose o maldiciendo. Esa noche en su trabajo no resultó ser diferente.

―¡Naruto! ―bramó el viejo Teuchi estremeciendo al rubio quien giró para encontrar una mirada indignada y molesta. Naruto no pudo hacer más nada que disculparse bajando la cabeza, Teuchi suspiró y agradeció que la tienda estuviera prácticamente vacía―. Si tienes problemas Naruto, puedes tomarte unos días libres.

―No-no Teuchi-ojisan, no es nada, solo que… ―y ante la mirada consternada de aquel hombre que el rubio consideraba eso, su abuelo; sus palabras desaparecieron de sus labios y lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar su cabeza una vez más.

―Si algo te agobia, deberías hablarlo Naruto, sacarlo de tu pecho ―era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, ¿cómo y con quien podía hablar que había sido infiel a su novia con su prima por haberse emborrachado? No era algo precisamente fácil de sacar.

»―Además ―y lo animado de la voz de Teuchi estremeció a Naruto, ese tono era uno que solo usaba cuando ella aparecía. La campanilla de la puerta le indicó que "ella" había llegado―, recuerda que siempre tienes alguien que te va escuchar ―pronunció el hombre de manera gentil, robándole el color de la piel a Naruto con esas palabras.

Lentamente, el rubio alzó la cabeza, dibujando la figura que ya conocía: un par de botas negras para la nieve, una falda gruesa color beigue, una chaqueta rosada para la nieve, guantes blancos, una bufanda roja, de cabello azulado que caía hasta media espalda, piel pálida, aún más descolorada ante el frio del exterior; y ojos color perla con la mirada más inocente posible de encontrar en una mujer… Esa era Hinata Hyuuga, su novia, la persona que menos quería ver por lo menos, esa semana.

―Hinata-chan ―de alguna forma, Naruto logró articular el nombre de la peliazul sin tartamudear y de la manera más natural posible; sin mencionar que el sudor que recorría su sien se pudo disimular y excusar con el calor de la cocina en la que estaba. Una suave y tímida sonrisa se instaló en los labios de Hinata ante el llamado de su novio. De inmediato y antes de que esta pudiera decir nada, Teuchi se adelantó dirigiéndose a Naruto.

―Sabes Naruto, ya es tarde; si quieres puedes retirarte ―las palabras tomaron desprevenido al rubio quien, antes de tener tiempo para poder pasar a la defensiva, la mirada de su jefe lo paró en seco. Este asintió resignado, retirándose al cuarto de atrás para cambiarse. Una vez Teuchi se quedó solo con Hinata, no tardo en pedirle que se acercara con un gesto de su mano, esta respondió al llamado algo confundida.

»― _Eh… Hinata-chan, sé que es mucho pedir pero Naruto ha estado raro estos días, así que…_

― _Lo sé, Teuchi-san_ ―se anticipó la peliazul, sentándose a la barra _―, lo sé… ―_ repitió la peli azul apagada, a lo cual Teuchi parpadeó un par de veces y empezó a ver un escenario que no se había planteado: o se habían peleado de nuevo o aún estaban peleados de su última discusión. Por más que la relación de Naruto y Hinata tuvo un inicio un poco brusco, había sobrevivido y resultado relativamente solida por casi todo un año. Sin embargo y en los últimos meses, habían empezado a brotar problemas en la misma que empezaron a dar origines a discusiones entre la pareja.

―Vamos Hinata ―pidió el rubio tan pronto hizo presencia con sus ropas de a diario, colocándose en marcha sin siquiera esperar a la peliazul. Hinata se despidió de Teuchi y siguió silenciosamente a su novio.

La noche era fría, tanto que dentro del auto de Naruto se sentía agradable sin la necesidad de encender el aire acondicionado. Tan pronto las puertas se cerraron ambos se quedaron quietos sin dirigirse la palabra, dando paso a un silencio incomodo e infernal donde solo podían escuchar la respiración del otro.

―Na…

―No te preocupes ―se adelantó el rubio sorprendiendo a Hinata quien giró a verlo, encontrándolo con su cabeza recostada al asiento y de ojos cerrados― No estoy molesto contigo Hinata, es con Karin…

―¿Karin, tu prima? ―Naruto asintió― Creí que llegaba la semana que viene, Naruto-kun. Me habías dicho que…

―Sí, lo sé ―nuevamente la interrumpió cansado―, te dije que iríamos juntos a recogerla para presentarte con ella, pero hace dos días me llamó de última hora a mitad de su vuelo diciéndome que estaba en camino de regreso… ―el chico respiró hondo, interrumpiendo su relato, haciendo que nuevamente se instalara aquel silencio incomodo entre ambos.

―¿Dis-Discutieron? ―una sonrisa sarcástica se instaló en los labios del joven.

―Me hubiera gustado. Nuestro reencuentro fue… un poco "violento"

―¡Vi-violento! ―exclamó Hinata alterada en un inicio, pero el silencio venidero extrañó por mucho al rubio, quien al mirarla de reojo la encontró con su cabeza ladeada―, pero… no estas herido Naruto-kun ―y cualquier tensión que existía en Naruto se disipó ante esa afirmación.

―¿Qué…? ―y el mismo Naruto se silenció estudiando lo que estaba a punto de decir… dándose cuenta que su pregunta era tonta y la afirmación de Hinata era totalmente valida considerado lo que le había contado de Karin. Si la violencia hubiese sido literal como la interpretaba Hinata y no una sexual y pasional como la expresión de Karin le demostró, Naruto como mínimo tendría un parche medicinal en alguno de sus ojos y una extremidad enyesada.

»―Supongo que tienes razón. ―respiró hondo el chico, recostándose al volante―, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que fue un rencuentro un poco fuerte para mi gusto ―acotó Naruto y Hinata fue incapaz de seguir el comentario.

―Qui-quizás si yo hubiera estado con ustedes… ―musitó Hinata y el rubio de inmediato interrumpió.

―Créeme, me alegra mucho que no estuviste presente Hinata ―y es que imaginarse los distintos escenarios que pudieron ocurrir de haber estado presente Hinata le eran sumamente aterradores a Naruto… considerando en su mente el menor de sus males el haber amanecido los tres en la misma cama.

―Naruto-kun…

―Sabes Hinata, ya dejemos el tema por ahora… ―tajó una vez más el rubio, encarando a la peliazul con una expresión un tanto seria―. Ya tenemos suficientes problemas los dos como para que preocupes también por esto. Yo me encargo resolverlo.

―Ese es el problema Naruto-kun… no deberías encargarte tu solo de resolverlo, somos pareja, puedo ayudarte ―y Naruto no pudo discutir con el argumento de la chica quien bajó la cabeza.

―Lo siento Hinata… pero ahora mismo lo que necesito relajarme un poco… hay demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza dando vueltas…

―Puedo… ―interrumpió Hinata― ¿Puedo ayudar con eso? ―cuestionó la peli azul. Ante aquella mirada dolida en sus ojos, no pudo decirle que no.

―¿Que propones?

―Mañana, en mi casa, a las siete. Es una sorpresa, Naruto-kun ―Naruto parpadeó un par de veces, respiró profundo buscando relajarse. Finalmente se decidió a encender el auto y aceptar la invitación de su novia.

.

.

Naruto abrió los ojos encontrándose en una habitación completamente en blanco, paredes, techo y piso del mismo color apenas diferenciable por su sombra que marcaba donde terminaba el suelo y comenzaba la pared.

―¿Hola? ―llamó, siendo su propio eco su respuesta― hola… ―nuevamente lanzó un saludo, y esta vez… hubo una respuesta.

Las voces de niños resonaron en aquella habitación, Naruto giró y encontró a la distancia una enorme ventana que conectaba a un exterior que parecía ser el de un aeropuerto. Sus piernas se movieron en aquella dirección y mientras avanzaba, las voces resonaban una cada vez más fuerte, reconociendo cada uno de esos momentos. Eran recuerdos de él junto a Karin: Aquel día que le enseñó a pelear, que bañaron de pintura a Iruka de pies a cabeza, que se agarraron a golpes con chicos de otro instituto, que ayudo a Karin a hacer pagar a las chicas que agredieron y le cortaron el cabello a Sakura. Todo lo recordaba y con cada paso que daba, su expresión lentamente se transformaba en una triste y dolida. Cuando alcanzó el mirador; se encontraba cabizbajo y lleno de dolor.

Levantó su cabeza observando a través de la ventana la pista de aterrizaje de Tokio y un avión que empezaba alejarse de la terminal. Aún con su mirada fija sobre el mismo, escuchó una risa femenina detrás de él, una muy traviesa y divertida.

― _No seas tan nostálgico, no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que me fui ¿Qué son dos años? ―_ preguntó la mujer detrás de Naruto, pero este no respondió, no volteó a encararla. Esta rio una vez más, pasando sus brazos por debajo de los de Naruto.

―Suéltame… ―pidió el rubio.

― _¿Por qué debería? Tú eres quien no ha podido dejarme ir. Por el contrario, tú me encerraste ―_ sintió el respirar de aquella persona en su cuello _― me extrañabas… ―_ y con ello, la punta de una lengua acarició su lóbulo, alarmando al rubio quien giró de golpe. No había nadie salvo por el mismo cuarto vacío.

―¡Ya, déjame! ―vociferó el chico mirando en todas direcciones, pero fue el sonido de las turbinas de un avión el que lo sorprendió y lo hizo voltearse, regresando su mirada al mirador donde encontró al avión a punto de despegar.

― _Siempre volteas, siempre miras hacia atrás… ―_ pronunció aquella voz de manera coqueta, envolviendo el cuello del rubio, sintiendo el modesto busto de aquella mujer contra su cabeza― _. Tengo que admitir que en un comienzo fuiste bastante fuerte… ―_ el cristal frente a Naruto empezó a quebrarse y sintió su cuello libre del abrazo de aquella mujer― _Pero ya no tienes que mirar hacia atrás Naruto… estoy de vuelta…_

Y no solo el cristal, el paisaje entero se rompió, forzando los parpados de Naruto abrirse por completo: Parada frente a él se encontraba Karin con una sonrisa coqueta; a la distancia detrás de ella, lo que parecía una bóveda destrozada con su puerta doblada y mallugada contra el suelo.

―Tú no eres Karin…

―¿No lo soy? Supongo que es la mejor forma de escudarte ―replicó ella encogiéndose entre hombros―, después de todo; admitir que soy Karin, sería admitir que **ella…** es Hinata. ―pronunció la pelirroja señalando justo detrás de Naruto, este tragó grueso girando despacio, solo para retroceder ante la mujer moribunda que gateaba a solo unos pasos de distancia. La peli azul levantó su cabeza ensangrentada con una mirada vacía en sus ojos perlados extendiendo su mano hacia el rubio.

―Na… Naruto-kun ―pronunció ella tratando de alcanzar al susodicho que retrocedió un paso más de la impresión.

―De verdad que logró mantenerme a raya por un tiempo… ―pronunció Karin, y sus botas resonaron mientras su figura rodeaba al rubio, recostando su espalda contra el pecho de este, extendiendo su mano a la mejilla del perturbado sin apartar la mirada de la peli azul― Pero estos últimos meses han sido duros, esa última discusión de ustedes fue de verdad intensa, ¡incluso Hinata se te planto firme y te respondió! ―acotó divertida. Naruto bajó la mirada, solo para encontrar los ojos coquetos y deseosos de Karin clavados en él.

»―Acéptame y termina con esto Naruto, ya no hagas más daño… ―la pelirroja giró envolviendo el cuello del rubio que negaba y renegaba.

―No… ¡No podemos. No!

―No te engañes ―replicó ella con suavidad y gentileza― sabes que no es verdad, sabes que podemos estar juntos… lo sabes muy bien, Naruto-kun…

.

.

Solo faltaban cinco minutos para las siete y después de haber vivido una vez más aquel sueño, no tenía idea de cómo había ido a dar al apartamento de Hinata, ganas no le faltaron de llamarla y cancelar la cita… pero decidió no hacerlo, tenía que intentar encontrar una solución a sus problemas de la manera que Hinata le había dicho: Juntos y como la pareja que eran.

El rubio suspiró exhausto parado frente a la puerta, levantó su mano para tocar cuando esta se abrió, para encontrar a su novia sonriéndole y dándole la bienvenida, vistiendo una falda color beige y pantalones de licra negros debajo de esta, una blusa blanca con una chaqueta rosada sobre la misma. Naruto intentó regresarle el gesto a Hinata aunque esto le resultó difícil, consiguiendo una expresión pesimista en lugar de jubiló como era de esperarse de alguien que ve a su pareja. A Hinata no le importó mucho, sabía que Naruto pasaba por un mal rato y simplemente lo hizo pasar.

Dentro del apartamento de Hinata, el humor de Naruto no mejoró del todo, se sentía incómodo, no tanto por lo lujoso, sino por la sensación de Deja vu que le daba con respecto al apartamento de Karin. Sin embargo, gran parte de la tensión desapareció cuando llegó un aroma a su nariz.

―Acaso… ―enunció Naruto, Hinata completó.

―Ramen ―el rubio giró para encarar a la mujer que le sonreía―, ya va a estar listo, Naruto-kun. Toma asiento ―solicitó Hinata mientras se regresaba la cocina. Él exhaló una vez más demostrando la pesadez de su mente ante el fortalecimiento de aquella sensación de Deja vu… y aun así, una suave curva se dibujó de manera muy natural en sus labios. Quizás, no todo estaba perdido.

Naruto tomó asiento en la mesa que se encontraba en la terraza, poco después llegó Hinata empujando un carrito de restaurante con una olla llena de Ramen, colocó los tazones y procedió a servir la comida, ambos se sonrieron dieron las gracias y empezaron a comer.

Aquella cena no parecía de una pareja que tuviera un año y medio de relación, era más como la de dos conocidos donde apenas mostraban interacción el uno con el otro: Sin importar que tópico saliera a flote, el uno o el otro lo terminaba con alguna respuesta que resultaba tajante bajo la lupa adecuada, preguntas que solo generaban respuestas cortas y secas, comentarios cortos y vagos en general; siendo este un comportamiento que mostraban todos dos a lo largo de toda la cena.

Cuando terminó la comida, ninguno fue capaz de moverse o dirigirse palabra alguna. No fue hasta que ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo que intercambiaron una expresión de asombro para seguidamente entregarse una extraña sonrisa.

―Yo me encargo, Hinata ―solicitó Naruto, extendiendo si brazo al tazón de la peliazul.

―Gracias, Naruto-kun. Me ahorraste la necesidad de pedírtelo ―replicó esta con una sonrisa, causando que el rubio alzara un ceja extrañado y se detuviera en seco. Una sonrisa sarcástica se implantó en su rostro.

―Soy el invitado y ¿Pensabas pedirme que lavara los platos? ―cuestionó él divertido y ella asintió con una sonrisa. Naruto bufó divertido.

―Te-tengo que terminar algo, Naruto-kun. Te espero arriba ―pronunció Hinata haciendo una reverencia antes de salir corriendo a su habitación. Naruto negó con una sonrisa, por lo menos agradecía que no hubiera sake involucrado en esa ocasión.

Desocuparse de una tarea tan rutinaria como lo era lavar platos, le tomó nada a Naruto: se secó las manos y fue a buscar a Hinata en el piso de arriba… aunque no tardo en percatarse de algo que Hinata de alguna forma había estado evadiendo por un tiempo. Naruto se detuvo a unos metros de la puerta del cuarto de Hinata y procedió a sacar su teléfono solo para extrañarse con lo que vio en este.

―¿O-ocho y cuarto? ―si hay algo que aprendió Naruto –por olbigación de parte del padre de Hinata– era la puntualidad Hyuuga, hacía media hora que tanto Hiashi como Hanabi debieron de haber llegado o dados señales de vida con una llamada o aviso, pero no era así.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose consiguió la atención de Naruto, procedió a guardar el teléfono dispuesto a preguntarle a la Hinata por su padre y hermana, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta cuando "Hinata" se hizo presente frente a él.

Ya no llevaba las ropas de antes, ahora lo que tenía puesto era una yukata beige abierta, descalza, revelando una lencería fina de color blanca que realzaba sus enormes senos y e invitaba a su feminidad, sin mencionar las hermosas curvas bien delineadas que ella siempre esconde con su ropa holgada. Una imagen que le robó el aliento a Naruto y lo paralizó de miedo.

―Y… ―pronunció Hinata sonrojada, apanada y cabizbaja― ¿Qué opinas? ―cuestionó sin encarar al rubio, consiguiendo por respuesta sonidos trabados, intentos de este por articular palabra alguna, cosa que solo consiguió acentuar la sonrisa en los labios de Hinata―. Debes, estarte preguntando por mi padre y mi hermana, no tienes por qué preocuparte por ellos, Naruto-kun ―sus pasos descalzos se hicieron sentir en la madera, resonando aterradoramente dentro de Naruto.

»Hinata alzó la mirada, encontrando a Naruto perplejo he ido, expresión que ella mal interpretó ya que su sonrisa simplemente creció. Con el rubio a su alcance, Hinata extendió sus brazos, buscando el cuello de Naruto.

―Hoy… hoy podemos Naruto-kun, hoy podemos… ―y a solo unos centímetros de alcanzarlo, Naruto regresó en sí, retrocediendo un paso escapando del agarre de Hinata, paralizando en seco a la peli azul, produciendo un espasmo en todo su ser. Naruto negó con suavidad aterrado.

―No… no puedo Hinata.

―¿Por-por qué…? ―tartamudeó la peliazul retrocediendo un paso y llevando sus manos a su pecho. Su expresión empezaba a quebrarse y apenas los labios de Naruto se abrieron, Hinata terminó por estallar en llanto― ¡¿Por qué no, Naruto-kun?!

.

La razón para el estallido de Hinata era bastante simple, su familia; específicamente su padre. Desde que Naruto y ella habían comenzado, su padre se había opuesto fervientemente a la idea de que tuviera un novio como Naruto, incluso llego amenazarlo de muerte el día que le entregó su bendición y finalmente se vio obligado a aceptar la relación. E incluso después de aprobar la misma, Hiashi resultó sumamente estricto con la pareja en cuanto a las horas y días para verse, sin mencionar las horas de retorno de Hinata a su hogar y otras normas. Si bien, hacía cerca de ocho meses que Hiashi finalmente había cedido y soltando los amarres de la pareja, el daño ya estaba hecho.

Aunque más que daño como tal, Naruto descubrió que Hinata estaba demasiado atada a su familia, siguiendo los lineamientos que había establecido su padre cuando comenzaron como pareja como si se tratase de algo de toda la vida, insistiendo en cumplirlos aun y cuando ya no se encontraban atados a ellos.

La primera discusión llegó cuando Naruto quiso llevar a Hinata al cine pasada de la hora de retorno, un cuarto para las ocho; la segunda cuando la invitó a su hogar y esta se rehusó a ir por miedo a que su padre se enterara de esto, pues este bien sabía que él vivía solo; y así siguieron y siguieron, discusión tras discusión, siendo cada una más intensa que la anterior, ya que para Naruto era cada vez más evidente el enorme contraste que existía entre ambos: Ella era demasiado cohibida y tímida, aferrada en exceso a las normas de su familia sin un deseo de cambio. Mientras que él era una persona mucho más vivaz y libre, escandaloso, con un enorme deseo de superación. Para Naruto, conseguir que Hiashi soltara las cadenas que lo ataban fue un logro y gozo inmenso, pero que Hinata las buscara una y otra vez resultaba frustrante y doloroso.

Y no es que Naruto no intentara comprender a Hinata, la sola evidencia de siete meses de noviazgo de que empezaran las discusiones era evidencia de lo comprensivo y decidido de Naruto de hacer funcionar su relación con Hinata, basta decir que ninguno de los "pretendientes" anteriores de Hinata había sobrevivido al escrudiño inicial de Hiashi.

La peor de discusión de todas había sido hacía casi un mes, la cual a diferencia de las anteriores donde resultaban unilaterales –Naruto discutiéndole a Hinata–, Hinata le respondió a Naruto a esta de vuelta, llegando al punto de gritos por parte de ambos. Y a diferencia de las anteriores donde las secuelas duraban cuando máximo un día, la secuela de esta última aún estaba por sanar. Y sin embargo, Hinata que había planificado ese día desde hacía dos meses cuando se enteró de la salida de su padre y hermana para la fecha, decidió retomar la idea a las dos semanas de la discusión con Naruto para demostrarle que no estaba tan atada a las normas de su padre como él decía, que podía tomar sus propias decisiones; lo único que le hizo falta era una excusa antes de dicha fecha, la cual consiguió al encontrar a Naruto peleado con Karin.

.

Naruto no supo que responder ante la pregunta de Hinata, no había excusa para rehusarse, era un momento que había deseado hacía mucho tiempo, uno con el que incluso había llegado a fantasear en más de una oportunidad… pero el pequeño accidente con Karin, había causado más daño de él del que quería admitir.

Hinata cuestionó una y otra vez cada vez, cada vez más histérica ante las negativas y esquivas respuestas de Naruto, para ella, ¡No tenía sentido alguno que el rubio se negara! A punto de lanzar nuevamente la misma pregunta su cerebro encontró una pieza que, la congeló en el acto.

«Nuestro reencuentro fue… un poco "violento"» recordó la peli azul «Créeme, me alegra mucho que no estuviste presente Hinata» su cerebro rápidamente empezó a procesar toda la información que tenía de Karin, llevándola de vuelta a la segunda semana de que Naruto y ella se había vuelto novios…

.

.

.

Aquel día de primavera, Hinata y Naruto comían helado en un parque cuando el rubio sacó de su bolso un pequeño libro que había preparado. La peli azul cuestionó intrigada y Naruto simplemente soltó una risa.

―Ya que tú papá no te permite ir a mi apartamento, pensé que las podría sacarlas para mostrártelas ―intrigada, Hinata abrió el pequeño libro, siendo lo primero que encontró fue una foto de un pequeño rubio, una mujer pelirroja, un moreno alto de ojos color ámbar y una niña pelirroja.

―Así que esta es Karin-chan ―afirmó Hinata y Naruto asintió. Si algo había quedado claro para Hinata cuando conoció a Naruto, era lo importante que era su prima en su vida, en especial al enterarse que ella era la única familia que le quedaba con vida―. Me, me recuerda un poco a mí hermana… ―comentó nerviosa

―¿A qué te refieres, Hinata-chan?

―Da-da la impresión de ser una mujer fuerte… algo ruda ―y Naruto no pude evitar soltar un carcajada ante dicho comentario. Hinata se sonrojó.

―Pues no te equivocas. Karin no es una santa, no tiene miedo a decir lo que piensa y tampoco a romperte los huesos si te pasas de listo. ―Hinata soltó una risa nerviosa.

―Si-sí, suena a Hanabi-chan. Aunque… ―Naruto dejó de reír para encontrar una sonrisa en Hinata quien veía atentamente la foto del pequeño álbum― Me gustaría poder conocerla algún día.

―Me gustaría poder presentártela algún día… ―y la forma lúgubre en la que salieron esas palabras consiguió la atención inmediata de Hinata, solo para encontrar a un Naruto cabizbajo y deprimido―, se fue hace seis meses, me dijo que la transferirían al exterior y que no sabía cuándo volvería en esta ocasión. Solo que esta vez, no puedo ni siquiera contactarla…

―Naruto-kun… ―musitó Hinata, colocando su mano sobre la pierna de Naruto, sacándolo de su trance, sacudiendo rápidamente su cabeza para regresar en sí.

―No, no te preocupes Hinata, estoy bien.

―Karin-chan… ―enunció ella, atrapando la atención de Naruto― me dijiste que Karin-chan es militar ¿no es así? ―el rubio asintió.

―Presta servicio desde que tiene dieciocho. Normalmente se va por unos dos, tres meses, hasta más. Luego se queda por un mes o mes y medio, o incluso menos. Todo depende.

―Ya veo…

―¡En fin! Estoy seguro de que está bien, es una mujer muy fuerte. Lo único que estoy seguro es que cuando te presente con ella… debo alejarla por completo de cualquier cantidad de alcohol.

―¿De alcohol? ―Naruto se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más, tanto él, cómo Karin en ese tiempo eran menores de edad y ya habían pasado juntos su primera borrachera― ¿no me digas que…?

―¡En-en mi defensa ella me obligó! ―enunció Naruto sobresaltado―. Dijo que tenía que animarme, así que compró botellas de Sake y bueno… ―el rubio se mostró bastante esquivo y nervioso― descubrimos que no somos muy tolerantes a las bebidas. ―Hinata se limitó a soltar una risita divertida, lo cual provocó que Naruto se sonrojara de la pena.

―¿Qué tan débiles?

―Dos botellas es mi limite… el de ella es poco más de una. El problema no es ese, el problema es que Karin se anima demasiado, se vuelve loca cuando esta borracha. Yo por mi parte me vuelvo soñoliento…

.

.

Cada pieza que Hinata recogía encajaba en una dirección que no le gustaba en lo absoluto: Sabía muy de la poca tolerancia al alcohol de ambos, también sabía que tenían por tradición beber cada vez que ella regresaba de sus viajes, sin mencionar el comportamiento de ambos al emborracharse… solo ante esas tres evidencias, el término "violento" de la charla del día anterior tomó otro contexto; el que Naruto agradeciera su ausencia en su rencuentro con Karin era otra evidencia más a su teoría. El lenguaje corporal evasivo y nervioso de Naruto ante sus preguntas, todo apuntaba a una sola cosa… y ese solo pensamiento le robo el aliento Hinata, retrocediendo un paso bajó la cabeza, tenía miedo de hacer esa pregunta… pero tenía que.

―Na-Naruto… ―la falta del honorifico "Kun" consiguió toda la atención de Naruto. Hinata era una mujer muy educada que siempre hacía uso de los honoríficos sin importar que, ni siquiera en sus discusiones estos se mostraran ausentes―. Por-por casualidad… ―aquello era un esfuerzo colosal, pero Hinata necesitaba una respuesta, tenía que sacarse la duda del pecho. Respiró hondo alzó su mirada para encarar a Naruto.

»―Tú y Karin, ¿tuvieron sexo? ―los ojos de Naruto casi salen de sus cuencas ante la pregunta, reacción que Hinata imitó al poco tiempo de haber interpretado la respuesta del rubio.

Como tal, Naruto no dijo nada; la expresión de horror marcada en el rubio, la reacción corporal que tuvo en el instante que realizó la pregunta, todo indicaba a una sola cosa: Sí habían tenido sexo con ella… y lo peor de todo, era que parecía haberlo deseado.

Si había algo que tenía Hinata era una habilidad observadora formidable, capaz de juzgar a las personas e intenciones con observar su comportamiento, algo que su padre le había desarrollado inconscientemente como un mecanismo de auto defensa. El simple hecho de que Naruto ni siquiera tartamudeo, no intento negarlo de ninguna forma posible, explicarse o excusarse, sumado a su reacción corporal, Hinata no logró, por más que intentó; encontrar señal alguna de arrepentimiento verdadero en Naruto

―Ya veo… ―musitó Hinata, retirando lentamente sus brazos y cerrando su yukata para ocultar su desnudez.

―¿Eh?

―Naruto… retírate…

―Hi…

―¡Naruto! ―vociferó Hinata, cortando de golpe al rubio―, so… solo retírate ―y con esas palabras, la piernas de Hinata dejaron de funcionar cayendo de rodillas sollozando con voz su quebrada― retírate… y… no regreses, no regreses por favor…

.

.

Eran pasadas de las diez de la noche y Karin había salido en su moto a una tienda de conveniencia a comprar cerveza, dulces y algo de comida. Al salir de la tienda se sorprendió de ver estacionado a lado de su moto el auto de Naruto y a este mismo apoyando contra la reja que delimitaba la propiedad con su izquierda y con la derecha sobre su cabeza. Extrañada de encontrar en su primo por su sector a esas horas de la noche, decidió acercarse a investigar que lo afligía.

« _Te dije que me aceptaras»_

― _Cállate…_ ― musitó entre dientes Naruto.

 _«Era tan fácil Naruto… ―pronunció Karin coqueta, caminando alrededor del afligido rubio―… Si simplemente hubieras aceptado el hecho de que tuviste sexo con Karin, nada de esto hubiera sucedido y ahorita mismo estarías acostado con Hinata de lo más tranquilo… ―hizo una pausa mostrándose pensativa, soltando una risa traviesa―. Creo que hasta la estarías impresionando…»_

―Cállate… ―masculló furioso el rubio que empezaba a llegar al límite de su paciencia.

―¡Hey, Naruto!

―¡Te dije que te callaras! ―y sin pensarlo ni mediar palabras, Naruto lanzó un reverso al aire el cual… alcanzó a su objetivo, haciendo que los parpados del chico se abrieran por completo

»―¿Q-Qué…? ―estaba seguro que había golpeado algo, el dorso de su mano le dolía, parpadeó una vez y miró hacia abajo, una bolsa de compras desparramada sobre el suelo, volteó en dirección a su auto y ahí la encontró, apoyada con una mano sobre la capota de su auto, con el cabello cubriendo su rostro, un par de lentes sobre el vehículo y una mancha rojiza a los pies de la pelirroja.

―Oh… ―no había duda alguna, esa era la **verdadera** Karin y no la que lo había estado afligiendo en su sueños durante los últimos días… y la había golpeado sin aviso alguno. Todo el ser de Naruto se estremeció en el acto.

―Tengo que admitirlo… ―enunció Karin, alcanzando sus lentes y enderezándose lentamente― has mejorado bastante, eso **sí fue un ataque sorpresa** , de verdad que no lo vi venir… ―la mujer lanzó su cabello hacia atrás para seguidamente colocarse los lentes― hasta me hiciste sangrar… ¡Muy bien hecho Naruto, muy bien hecho! ―la pelirroja se limpió los labios, encaró al rubio y le sonrió animadamente― ¡Felicitaciones!

―Ka… ―y fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar Naruto antes de que, en un simple parpadeo su mundo se le colocara de medio lado, frente a su rostro se encontrase una bota a solo unos centímetros del mismo y el intenso sabor metálico de la sangre llenara su boca.

―Pero aún te falta más fuerza ―aquellas palabras estaban llenas de enojo y nada más. Naruto donde se encontraba alzó la mirada encontrar los ojos carmesís de su prima fijos sobre él.

Uno de los empleados de la tienda presencio el hecho y salió de inmediato a ver que sucedía, tan pronto se acercó a Karin, esta sacó de sus caderas escondida por su chaqueta un pistola, apuntándola al hombre que se acercaba, paralizándolo en el acto.

―Desaparece, esto no es de tu incumbencia ―ordenó la pelirroja y el empleado obedeció regresando a la tienda y cerrando la puerta de entrada. Karin bajó el arma, tomando una postura más relajada―Levántate… ―ordenó―, si tengo que ayudarte a ponerte de pie, te va a ir peor Naruto. Así que más te vale que te levantes… y rápido.

Naruto giró y escupió un poco de sangre, para seguidamente levantarse tan rápido como le fue posible. En un solo golpe, Karin no solo lo había derribado, había hecho que le fallaran las piernas al rubio dificultándole el proceso. Cuando Naruto finalmente logró colocarse de pie y mantener dicha postura, escupió nuevamente un poco de sangre que se acumulaba en su boca para cruzar su mirada con la de Karin: mientras sus ojos azul temblaban un poco, los de Karin se mantenían firmes y centrados en su ser, gritándole que midiera con sumo cuidado sus próximas palabras si no quería terminar en un hospital.

―¿Y bien…? ―enunció Karin― ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

―¿Por qué? ―pronunció entre dientes Naruto. Karin alzó una ceja ante esa pregunta.

―¿Por qué… Qué?

―¡¿Por qué demonios tenías que emborracharme ese día!? ―vociferó Naruto, consiguiendo con esa sola frase un tic nervioso en la pelirroja. Sin embargo y por demás que deseaba terminar de partirle la boca por haber dicho eso, dejó que el rubio terminar de gritar como Hinata lo había terminado, de escupir excusas patéticas y sin sentido para ella. Cuando Naruto dejó de gritar, Karin respiró profundo, levantó su chaqueta por detrás para guardar de nuevo su arma.

―Así que era eso, me parece bien… ―y sin dar aviso alguno sujetó por el cuello de la chaqueta a Naruto empujándolo contra la reja― ¡¿Se puede saber qué mierda te pasa Naruto!? ¿¡Cuando te volviste un cobarde que no acepta y encara sus metidas de pata?! ―Naruto no podía hacer nada contra las palabras de Karin, solo mirarla con frustración y enojo.

»―¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? ¿Con nuestra borrachera? Ok ¡me parece justo! ―Karin jaló con tal fuerza a Naruto que terminaron cabeceándose, pero ninguno retrocedió al dolor―. En primer lugar Naruto, emborracharnos cada vez que regreso de un viaje se ha convertido en una tradición para nosotros, desde la primera vez que tomamos sake y desde la primera vez que regresé de una misión, es algo que hacemos los dos **voluntariamente** ¡Nadie te obligó a tomar la maldita copa y zampártela hasta quedar hecho mierda! La única vez que te obligue a beber fue cuando teníamos dieciocho ¡Y nunca más!

»―En segundo lugar, la primera vez que nos emborrachamos juntos hicimos destrozos **¡y lo sabes muy bien!** ―Karin no mentía, Naruto era muy consciente de esto, aún recordaba muy bien ese día, después de todo; tuvieron que comprar sofá nuevo, pintar medio apartamento y disculparse con los vecinos del rubio por el escándalo causado por Karin―, cada vez que nos emborrachamos hay caos, locura; pero jamás de los jamases ninguno de los dos había tocado al otro, mucho menos habíamos tenido sexo de esa manera.

―Tch ―masculló el rubio molesto incapaz de rebatir los argumentos de Karin, lo cual lo llevo a cometer un gravísimo error, uno que le consiguió un golpe en la boca de su estómago para ser sujetado por el cuello y empujado contra la reja justo detrás de él.

―No vuelvas a quitarme los ojos encima, Naruto ―aquellas palabras ya no salían con enojo, sino con decepción― aún no termino, Naruto. ―Karin soltó el cuello del rubio, viéndose forzado a aferrarse a la reja detrás de él para no caer al suelo, sin apartar su mirada del rostro de Karin.

»―Tercero, si tenías problemas con tu novia me los hubieras dicho. Obviamente te iba a fastidiar por el hecho de que tenías una novia, eso es normal en mí, ¡pero ni loca sacó sake si sé que tienes problemas Naruto! ―era su culpa, todo lo que había y estaba pasado era por obra suya, lo sabía muy bien. La llamada del retorno de Karin fue más que sorpresiva para Naruto, lo que menos que quería ese día era preocuparse de sus problemas con Hinata, quería disfrutar como siempre lo había hecho con su prima…

»―Por último… ―Karin se acercó al rubio, puso su mano contra el pecho de este para empujarlo y enderezarlo―… la única razón por la cual Hinata pudo leerte como un libro abierto fue porque no pudiste aceptar un simple error, Naruto. Te conozco, eres una persona que jamás le sería infiel a quien ama, pero cometiste un error ¡Y todo lo que tenías que hacer era aceptarlo y afrontarlo! ―Karin empujó al rubio para finalmente darle la espalda y recoger sus cosas.

»―Por cómo me describiste a Hinata estoy segura de que te hubiera perdonado si se lo hubieras dicho, hubieran seguido como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero… ―Karin se irguió, miró sobre su hombro al rubio―por como actúas… ―los parpados de Naruto se abrieron de golpe llenos de miedo. No quería escucharlo, no de Karin, no esos momentos.

»―Olvídalo ―pronunció cansada la pelirroja, levantó el asiento de su moto, introdujo sus compras para ponerse en marcha, dejando a Naruto solo y quebrado en medio de la nada...

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí esta la segunda entrega de este fic, quise hacerlo porque la idea estaba fastidiando mucho, sin mencionar que me estaba costando mucho trabajarla, así que cuando pude armarla bien, me apresure a sacarla :)**

 **Ahora, es posible que hayan visto algunas extrañas incongruencias con respecto a este capítulo y al anterior, especificametne con lo que respecta a los viajes de Karin. En el capítulo anterior dije que se hiba por meses y regresaba por meses, aquí esta un poquito más explicado en ese aspecto. La razón de esto fue que, cuando comenze a escribir el fic, sabía lo que secedería en este capítulo y en los siguientes, pero no me sente a pensar de manera logica los lapsos de tiempo y por eso es posible que exista esa discrepancia, sorry por ello.**

 **Saben, me gusta escribir este fic, estoy aprendiendo a no cortar tan rapido un capítulo y a extenderlo y entregar la mayor cantidad de contenido y de mejor calidad en un solo capítulo (aún es necesario hacer cortes, pero bueno, eso siempre pasa) Por ese lado, me alegra mucho haber tomado este pedido ya que se que mi meta es 5 capítulos (por petición y permiso de mi querida amiga lux)**

 **Bueno, aquí esta Hinata y como se dan cuenta, su relación con Naruto no era precisamente sencilla, sin mencionar que no terminó de la mejor manera posible. Sabía que estos dos tendrían un problema que llevaría a la escena que mostré en el primer capítulo, pero no me había planteado bien cual y como sería... normalmente me conformo con saber el comienzo y el final, el medio se va generando solo (ese es mi estilo para escribir) pero veo que he fallado un poquito en esto ya que no me hice las preguntas adecuadas para formar la mayoria de los eventos de en medio... Errores que pasan**

 **En fin, espero lo disfruten y Kiyomi, gracias por tu comentario, espero no haber hecho tanto abuso de las "y" en este capítulo, me acordé tuyo mientras escribía :)**

 **En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, el cual fue nuevamente casí 6000 palabras. Sin más que decir, se despide su buen amigo AM. Hasta otra :)**


	3. Tercer Error: Atentado

**Tematicas fuertes, violencia. OoC (Por ahora)  
**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... y la historia es de mi persona.**

 **Petición:**

 **Un universo alterno, donde en una noche de borrachera, Naruto tiene sexo con Karin, pero no recuerda cómo ocurrió. Naruto debe ser novio de Hinata, y por ende, le fue infiel, así que está vuelto loco de arrepentimiento. Me gustaría que Naruto y Karin peleen por lo que hicieron, y que Hinata descubra la verdad.** **NO** **debe terminar en NaruHina** **. Naruto debe descubrir que siempre le ha gustado Karin. One, Two o Three/Shot como máximo (aunque se me permitió hasta cinco, y voy a tomar ese permiso).**

 **Komatsuna: Espinaca japonesa**

* * *

 **Tercer error: Atentado**

Se acercaba la hora de la cena y en aquel hogar se podía percibir el delicioso aroma de la comida favorita de una madre y su hijo ¡Ramen! Kushina sacó un poco del guiso para degustarlo.

―Le falta un poco de Komatsuna ―se dijo la pelirroja divertida para seguidamente buscar el ingrediente y agregarlo al caldo. Revolvió bien, degustó nuevamente y sonrió satisfecha ante su creación. Asintió, tapó la olla para ir a buscar a su hijo Naruto de catorce años quien escuchó desde el pasillo hablando al teléfono de la casa. Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, acercándose a la sala de su hogar con sumo cuidado para no alertar a su hijo que se escuchaba muy animado.

―¡Sí, claro! ―pronunció de manera escandalosa el chico, asintiendo un par de veces a los comentarios de Karin― No, no creo Karin; tenías razón… ―Naruto enarcó una ceja a las siguientes palabras de su prima―y… ¿Debo tomar eso como un cumplido o qué?

― _En tu caso, un cumplido ―_ respondió la pelirroja― _considerando lo testarudo que eres, me sorprende que te hayas rendido tan fácil._

―¡No es que me haya rendido, Karin! ―replicó molesto el rubio, para seguidamente respirar profundamente― pero creo que tienes la razón. No soy el chico " _cool"_ que es Sasuke… Pero eso no me hace menos que él… ―Y Karin procedió a tajar las palabras de su primo con un tono con el que Naruto fácilmente pudo visualizarla frente a él con aquella sonrisa fastidiosa.

― _Aja… ¿Y quién es la otra afortunada?_

―¿Disculpa?

― _Sé muy bien lo que dije Naruto, de lo tuyo con Sakura; pero la única forma de que hayas podido aceptar eso tan fácilmente es porque encontraste a otra persona que te gusta. Así que… ¿Quién es la chica afortunada?_

―¡Con un demonio, Karin! ―vociferó el rubio sonrojado mientras la susodicha reventaba en una carcajada del otro lado del teléfono. Kushina sonreía sutilmente desde su escondite.

»―¿Huh, Karin; qué fue eso? ―cuestionó Naruto intrigado ante un ruido que le pareció excesivamente fuerte.

― _Eso fue una alarma, Naruto._

―¿Una alarma?

― _Sí. Mira, lo siento pero me tengo que ir; tengo unas cosas que hacer. Hablamos después ¿te parece?_

―Sí, claro; no hay problema ―y con esas palabras de Naruto, Karin colgó. El rubio se quedó observando por unos instantes la bocina del aparato tratando de adivinar que había sido ese sonido fuerte que escuchó, aunque no tardó en quitarle importancia y colocarla en su lugar.

―Si te hace feliz, no me importa ―escuchó la voz de su madre, encontrando a esta asomada por la esquina del pasillo.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Nada, desvaríos de una madre ―respondió la Uzumaki con una sonrisa enternecedora. Naruto se limitó a rascarse la cabeza en su incredulidad―. Ven, la comida ya va estar lista…

.

.

No era el sol de las siete de la mañana que se filtraba por el parabrisas de su carro, ni el hecho que dormía en el asiento del conductor de su carro lo que molestaba a Naruto… era lo que había soñado.

― _Hasta Kushina-san se dio cuenta…_ ―y ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella voz que tanto le atormentaba. Entre abrió sus parpados observando el asiento del pasajero encontrándola a ella ahí sentada, sonriéndole de manera traviesa. ¿Por qué la "vocecita" en su cabeza no podía tener la forma de su madre, la suya o la de quien fuera? ¡No le importaría que tuviera la apariencia de un demonio, de un kitsune si se le antojase! ¡Pero no, tenía que verse y hablarle igual que lo hacía Karin!

―¿No te cansas de atormentarme?

― _¿Sabes que… Lo que me digas se te devuelve sabes, no es así? ―_ replicó Karin recostándose la asiento _―, eres tú solo quien se tortura._

Naruto chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, protegiendo sus ojos del sol matutino, tenía suerte que en el estacionamiento que había encontrado no hubiera sido visitado por nadie… se consideraba afortunado de haber podido dormir en primer lugar después de la noche anterior.

― _Kushina-san te dio su bendición desde ese día_ ―apuntó Karin― _no hay razón para…_ —y el dorso del puño de Naruto se estrelló contra el cabezal del asiento desvaneciendo a Karin.

»― _Como quieras, pero entre más tardes…_

―Lo sé… ―interrumpió Naruto, cubriéndose el rostro mostrando la pesadez y el cansancio que lo agobiaba― sé que tengo que rendirme, ya me rendí ¡Lo acepto! Pero dime… ¿¡Cómo puedo rendirme ante ella después de todo esto!?

― _No es que sea difícil y lo sabes. Pero lo más probable es que necesitas que alguien más te lo diga…_

.

.

La noche anterior, Karin no había conciliado el sueño, aunque para esto se necesita intentar dormir en primer lugar. Tan pronto Karin regresó de su encuentro con Naruto lo primero que hizo fue desparramar sus comprar sobre la mesa de la cocina y debatirse entre un "sí" o "no" de agarrar todas y cada una de las cervezas que había comprado y emborracharse… Optó por el no, su apartamento **aún** era demasiado nuevo como para lanzarlo por la ventana por completo. Literalmente

En lugar de eso, Karin fue a buscar otro par de pistolas más que tenía guardas en su closet junto a un set de limpieza para armas y las colocó sobre la mesa de centro de su sala; prendió el televisor pero le quito el volumen; se desvistió hasta quedar en ropa interior lanzando el resto de sus prendas por la habitación para seguidamente proceder a hacerle mantenimiento a sus queridas "hijas"; la única tarea que le permite a Karin tranquilizarse sin realizar destrozos de ningún tipo a nada ni nadie.

E incluso así, a Karin le tomó cerca de dos horas conseguirla la concentración necesaria para poder realizar el mantenimiento de sus armas… en parte. Karin cada cuando estallaba en histeria maldiciendo una y otra vez a su primo Naruto.

Eran diez para las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente, el sol había salido y ella seguía sentada en el sillón sin haberse podido relajar del todo, había desarmado y rearmado sus armas al menos veinte veces y sus pensamientos seguían hiendo y viniendo en su discusión de la noche anterior con Naruto.

―Joder… ―masculló fastidiada, aquellos pensamientos regresaban de nuevo y no tenía ganas de combatirlos. Se levantó, encaminó a la cocina para tomar una cerveza, unas onigiris de su nevera y regresar de inmediato al mismo lugar que había estado sentada toda la noche. Bajó las armas de la mesa, colocó su comida y bebida; por último se recostó contra el espaldar del sofá, respirando profundamente, clavando su mirada contra el techo.

―No fui cruel ―enunció― le dije la verdad, si tenía problemas ¡Tenía que decirlos. Yo no tenía porque…! ―agregó al tiempo que colocaba sus pies sobre la mesa de centro… el problema fue que al hacerlo, no pudo evitar ver a Naruto sujetando el derecho, pasando su lengua entre sus pequeños dedos, acariciando su planta, su pierna… Karin gritó histérica.

―¡Con un demonio, ya ni siquiera puedo darme el lujo de fantasear con eso! ―una extraña e incompresible culpa carcomía a Karin, una sensación desagradable a la que no estaba acostumbrada y que nunca había experimentado. Ella era una mujer entrenada, moldeada para ser fuerte y extremadamente peligrosa, habiendo tomado su primera vida a la corta edad de catorce años y no de la manera más convencional posible… Había coqueteado con quien sabe cuántos hombres y mujeres a la misma edad, inclusive otros niños y niñas… y jamás experimentó remordimiento alguno al hacerlo.

Desde el punto de vista de Karin, la ruptura no fue su culpa, la relación ya estaba de por sí fracturada y ella clamaba su inocencia. Sin embargo y muy en el fondo de su ser, se reprimía y acusaba de ser responsable de dicho rompimiento. Volvió a vociferar revolviéndose los cabellos; estaba asteada, cansada, no lo soportaba más. Sus gritos y maldiciones se silenciaron cuando escuchó el repicar de su teléfono, uno exclusivo de cierto rubio.

―Ese Naruto… ¡Voy a matarlo! ―bramó furiosa levantándose de su asiento, alcanzando sus pantalones sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de este e inmediatamente contestó… aunque cualquier palabra o insulto se perdió de inmediato de su garganta. Al otro lado del teléfono escuchaba a una niña llorar, quejidos de dolor que reconocía a la perfección, sin mencionar que quien hablaba por el teléfono no era Naruto, sino el primer amor y la mejor amiga del rubio y de ella, Haruno Sakura.

―¡Ka-Karin! ―los parpados de la pelirroja se abrieron de golpe ante la histeria que presentaba la peli-rosada― ¿¡Ka-Karin, estas ahí!?

—¿Sa-Sakura, Qué rayos está pasando, ¡¿Dónde está…!? —entre la histeria de Sakura, los llantos de su hija de cinco años y los quejidos de Naruto, Karin pudo detectar algo más de fondo… sirenas, muchas sirenas.

«¿¡Que rayos está pasando!?» la pelirroja alzó su mirada al televisor, solo para que sus parpados se abrieran de golpe ante la noticia que se transmitía y que había ignorado gracias a su berrinche…

.

.

«A los ocho de la mañana del presente día, el famoso terrorista conocido como Deidara hizo conexión con nuestro estudio para transmitir otro de sus atentados, esta vez; un conjunto de apartamentos de cuatro pisos, en el cual todos y cada uno de los siete apartamentos de último piso fue destrozado por enormes explosiones. El techo de la edificación fue destruido en su totalidad, los apartamentos inferiores fueron terriblemente dañados, los escombros de las explosiones fueron disparados a la carretera, dañando edificios cercanos y causando más víctimas. Se desconoce el número exacto de heridos o muertos, ni la razón tras…» Para aquel hombre, el resto de la noticia era irrelevante. Su teléfono repicó y sin siquiera prestar atención lo contesto.

— _¿Y bien, ¡qué le parece! Magistral no lo creé hmm? —_ era una voz masculina, muy animada con la cual ya había tratado con anterioridad. Aquel hombre de unos cincuenta años le dedico una sola palabra con su voz gruesa y áspera

—Impresionante.

— _¡No me divertía de esta manera en años, ver cada explosión, una tras otra, en cadena, fue…!_ —no necesitaba verlo para saber que su "proveedor de servicios" empezaba a babear… si no es que algo más desagradable.

—Como sea, el trabajo está hecho; gracias por tus servicios —aunque el rubio del otro lado del teléfono no había terminado de hablar, para Hyuuga Hiashi y padre de Hyuuga Hinata, aquella conversación se había extendido más de lo necesario; cortando la llamada y dando por cerrado su negocio con Deidara.

»—Te lo advertí Naruto… —musitó aun contemplando la noticia en el monitor de su computador desde su oficina— te advertí que si hacías llorar a Hinata… No vivirías para arrepentirte.

.

.

Eran las diez de la mañana y Karin regresaba a su apartamento con una expresión lúgubre y vacía en sus ojos, acompañada con Sakura y su hija Sarada. La primera tenía los ojos irritados y cabizbaja, la segunda dormía en los brazos de su madre después de tanto llorar.

—El cuarto esta por allá, voy a prepararte algo de beber —pronunció Karin apagada, casi autómata. Sakura asintió sin pronunciar palabra alguna, colocándose en dirección al cuarto de la pelirroja. Entró, cerró la puerta detrás de ella, se acercó a la cama para depositar a su hija cuando los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron.

—Tío Naruto… —musitó la Sarada sorprendiendo a Sakura— Tío Naruto… ¿va a estar bien? —haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, Sakura le entregó una sonrisa a su hija.

—Naruto estará bien, va a recuperarse, él va… —y ambas féminas fueron sorprendidas por un estruendo desde afuera, golpes fuertes que asustaron a la pequeña y causaron Sakura girara de inmediato. Una y otra vez se repetían, entristeciendo cada vez más a Sakura y asustando a su pequeña. Si tenía que adivinar, eran sillas arrojadas repetidamente contra las paredes. Extrañamente… no escuchó ningún cristal romperse o quebrarse o similar.

—Ma-Mamá… —los tartamudeos de Sarada sacaron un suspiró de Sakura, giró sonriéndole y acariciando sus cabellos una vez más.

—No te preocupes cariño, todo estará bien. Yo me encargo…

—Pero… —las palabras de Sarada se perdieron ante aquella expresión de Sakura que ella ya entendía a pesar de su corta edad. La morena asintió suavemente antes de acostarse y cubrirse con el cobertor.

— _Duerme —_ un beso en la frente y una última caricia a la cabeza de la niña fue el equivalente a una especie de hechizo ya que Sarada no tardó en bostezar y rendirse ante el sueño y cansancio. Sakura respiró hondo, sabía muy bien que la tarea que tenía adelante sería mucho más pesada que el dormir a su hija, sin mencionar que tenía un montón de preguntas que gritaban por ser respondidas.

.

Al salir de la habitación, Sakura encontró cerca de la puerta tiradas en el suelo un par de sillas de madera: una destrozada por completo y la otra sin un par de sus patas; la madera del suelo abatida de las repetidas caídas y golpes de la misma, sin mencionar que la pared se encontraba en una condición similar. Sin embargo, la culpable de dicho desastre no se encontraba por ningún lado, aunque encontrarla no fue difícil; se encontraba en la sala, sentada en uno de los sofás recostada al espaldar cubriendo su rostro con un brazo; frente a ella y en la mesa de centro un celular boca arriba lo cual le indicó a Sakura que Karin estaba a la espera de una llamada.

»La peli rosada respiró hondo, haciendo acto de presencia en la sala, sentándose en un sillón solo para ser interrogada inmediatamente por Karin.

—¿Cuál es tu diagnóstico, Sakura? —pronunció Karin sin dirigirle la mirada— ¿Qué tan grave es? —Sakura tuvo que guardar silencio por un momento, recordar a Naruto en las condiciones que lo encontró no eran precisamente de su agrado. Ante su silencio Karin agregó.

»—No me interesa lo que no pudiste ver, en sí no preocupo tanto por su cuerpo…

—¿Por qué no? —replicó de inmediato Sakura indignada ante semejante comentario.

—Porque la "MK1" protegió a Naruto…

«¡¿MK1?!» Quizás Sakura no vivía en el mundo militar… en uno bastante cercano para su gusto; uno que le había enseñado que ese era un terminó militar para "modelo 1" —¡¿Qué quieres decir con MK1…!?

—La chaqueta… —interrumpió Karin— y los pantalones de Naruto son especiales, una tela experimental tan resistente como el Kevlar…

—¿¡Y qué rayos hace Naruto con ropa experimental militar?! —Cuestionó Sakura alterada levantándose de su puesto— ¿¡Me estás diciendo que acaso esperabas que le pasara algo como esto a Naruto…!?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —cortó tajante Karin con voz quebrada, levantándose de golpe, encarando a Sakura. La única razón por la cual no le respondió de vuelta Sakura a la pelirroja… fue porque era primera vez que escuchaba ese tono de voz quebrado en Karin, así como veía esos ojos llenos de tristeza y frustración— ¡Cuando me fui hace dos años le pedí a Orochimaru-sama que me prepara ropas de ese tipo para Naruto, no sabía cuándo regresaría **o** si regresaría en primer lugar. Lo único que quería era que Naruto estuviera seguro mientras yo estuviera lejos! —Karin se dejó caer sobre el sofá, tapándose de nuevo el rostro.

»Sakura fue incapaz de reprocharle nada, por lo menos… había cumplido su cometido y Naruto en verdad había sobrevivido a la explosión. Sus ropas no mostraban signos de quemadura y apenas unas pequeñas rasgadura, pudo presenciar "golpes" de polvo en ella, probablemente eran los lugares donde impactaron los escombros.

—Por lo menos… —enunció resignada, regresando a su asiento—, por lo menos hicieron su trabajo —aunque el comentario fue una especie de alago, Karin no se muto; había regresado a la misma posición en la que la había encontrado en primera instancia. Sakura respiró hondo, intentando de romper nuevamente el hielo— ¿Cuántas le diste?

—Diez chaquetas y diez pantalones… —Sakura parpadeó un par de veces, mostrándose atónita ante la confesión de la pelirroja.

«Eso explica porque Naruto siempre viste lo mismo…» se dijo Sakura… y que llevándolo a la práctica y realidad, le decía cuanto apreció le tenía Naruto a Sakura el mucho aprecio que el rubio le tenía a su prima, algo que ella sabía desde hacía mucho y que solo confirmaban algunas de sus sospechas que jamás había expuesto. Sin embargo y tras los eventos recientes como lo había sido la llamada de esa mañana de Naruto, ya la peli rosada empezaba a atar cabos de donde podía venir la depresión que sintió en el rubio. Quería preguntar más acerca de ese tema a la pelirroja, pero era su turno de responder para mantener un balance en la conversación.

—No creo… —enunció Sakura cabizbaja solo para verse interrumpida por el repique del celular de Karin. Esta contestó de inmediato al mismo.

—¿Naruto, como se encuentra Naruto, Kabuto? —pronunció con desesperó la pelirroja.

— _¿Es esa apropiada la forma de saludar, Karin-chan?_ —la expresión de furia se acrecentaba en la aludida, no faltaba mucho antes de que estallara maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos, Sakura se aproximó al teléfono para intervenir y evitar que Karin asustara y despertara a Sarada.

—Disculpe Kabuto-san ¿Cómo se encuentra Naruto? —cuestionó Sakura con aires de preocupación.

— _Oh, tú debes ser la chica de esta tarde ¿no es así?_ —y el hombre al otro lado del teléfono hizo una pausa, se escuchó un suspirar de este antes de que respondiera la pregunta—. _En términos generales, Naruto se encuentra bien_ —y una luz de calma y serenidad iluminó el rostro de ambas féminas. Sin embargo, Karin nuevamente se apresuró a preguntar por el verdadero estado de Naruto, el que se refería a sus manos.

»— _Vamos por partes ¿quieres, Karin? De lo mejor a lo peor…_ —y ese comentario, borró la calma que se había instaurado en ellas hacía solo segundos— _En términos generales, Naruto no sufrió tanto daño como se esperaría, la mayor parte del mismo fue en todo su lado izquierdo, presenta hematomas en brazo, costado y a largo de la pierna, su rostro está relativamente intacto, pero eso es algo que ya deben saber. No presentó ningún tipo de hemorragia, ni desgarre ni fractura de huesos_ —se escuchó un risilla divertida— _no esperaba que el "MK1" fuera tan resistente, incluso después de tanto tiempo…_

—Kabuto… —pronunció arrastras Karin, consiguiendo que el aludido carraspeara y regresase a lo que importase.

— _Sin embargo, la historia de sus manos, en especial la izquierda… es diferente…_ —algo que no se necesitaba ser médico ni especialista para saberlo: Cuando Sakura se encontró con Naruto, que se acercó lo suficiente para ayudarlo a caminar hasta su auto, notó el daño que ambas manos habían sufrido. Cinco dedos en total estaban fracturados: Desde el medio al meñique en la mano izquierda, meñique y anular en la derecha. Sin embargo el daño mayor se presentaba en la izquierda que además… tenía la muñeca fracturada.

»— _La intervención de los cinco dedos fue exitosa, no se perdió ninguno, probablemente le tome un tiempo, pero la recuperación en su mano derecha debería ser relativamente rápida. En la izquierda por otro lado…_ —se escuchó al hombre respirar con pesadez, ambas mujeres tragaron grueso ante ese gesto—… _La intervención fue éxito, en teoría y proceso; no podremos saber el resultado verdadero hasta que Naruto despierte y que intente mover su muñeca…_

"¿Acaso no la inmovilizaron?" corearon ambas mujeres ante el comentario.

— _¡Claro que lo hicimos! Pero eso no le va impedir mover su mano una vez que despierte_ —acotó sarcástico el hombre, ambas mujeres intercambiaron la mirada y no pudieron evitar darle la razón a este—. _La cuestión es que el daño era tan grave con se veía, no solo musculo y hueso había sido dañados, sino los nervios de en la misma. Mi pronóstico es que el proceso de recuperación en su mano izquierda será largo y muy lento… sin mencionar que aunque se recupere por completo, dudo mucho llegue a tener la misma destreza que tenía antes que esto… Sin mencionar que existe la posibilidad que sufra de secuelas como lo son espasmos repentinos…_

Los ojos de Karin se abrieron en su totalidad, mientras que los de Sakura se entristecían al escuchar el diagnostico que ella había estado a punto de entregarle a Karin. Para Sakura, la vida de cocinero de Naruto había llegado a su final. Los labios de la pelirroja tiritaban y las palabras que salían de estos eran entrecortadas, tan pronto sintió una palma sobre su hombro giró con brusquedad encontrando aquella expresión dolida en el rostro de Sakura que solo afirmaba el diagnostico de Kabuto.

—Lo siento mucho, Karin. Pero no es muy diferente a lo que estaba por decirte.

Y con aquellas palabras, se pudo ver como la frustración e ira inundaban los ojos de la pelirroja: Naruto estaba vivo, eso era un hecho innegable; pero su vida había sido tajada de otra manera.

— _Karin… —_ escucharon ambas mujeres, pero solo Sakura viró al teléfono como si ahí estuviera esa persona mirándolas, con ojos afilados cernidos sobre ellas— _llámame cuando estés "libre"_ —y la llamada terminó. Los ojos de Sakura se afincaron sobre el aparato, no le gustó mucho el tono que uso aquella persona al referirse a "libre"… claro esta; tampoco le gustaba mucho el secretismo en el que habían movido de Naruto de su carro a aquella "ambulancia" para llevárselo, ni la forma en la que este le pidió que lo llevara donde Karin en lugar de una clínica u hospital. Sakura necesitaba respuestas, un en particular que dictaría su forma de proseguir…

—Karin… —enunció Sakura, cuando esta la detuvo.

—Quieres saber si esto está ligado a mi persona, a mi línea de trabajo… —enunció ella, mirando de reojo a Sakura con ojos que ella conocía muy bien— ¿No es así?

Sakura guardó silencio por un momento, el que se adelantara de esa manera resultaba un poco aterrador, pero más por el hecho a que ella se refería a "línea de trabajo" Es una expresión que ya ha escuchado antes y que normalmente no significa nada bueno.

—¿Lo está? —cuestionó ella mientras tomaba asiento en el cojín. Karin parpadeó, acostándose al espaldar del asiento, dirigiendo su mirada al techo.

—Si lo estuviera, estarías con Naruto y yo cazando al maldito responsable; sin mencionar que ese bastardo ya se hubiera comunicado conmigo echándome la culpa y haciéndome responsable de lo sucedido… —y la voz de Karin se apagó con esa última frase, indicándole a la peli rosada que Karin sabía que –en parte– lo que había sido su culpa lo ocurrido a Naruto. Decidió moverse de tema.

—Me pregunto… ¿Qué habrá querido lograr ese tal Deidara con ese ataque? Quiero decir… —una vez más, la línea de pensamiento de Sakura fue interrumpida por Karin.

—Nada, porque Deidara no es un terrorista como lo pintan —Karin bufó divertida y Sakura la miro sorprendida— Pintan…

—¿A qué te refieres a que no es un terrorista? —cuestionó intrigada la peli-rosada, Karin la dirigió una mirada aburrida aun recostada al sofá.

—A exactamente eso, los ataques de Deidara parecen terrorismo, pero él no es más que un asesino excéntrico. Un "artista" según él.

—¿Un terrorista y un asesino no son lo mismo?

—¿Los Uchihas son terroristas? —y aunque esa pregunta tocó un nervio muy sensible de Sakura, no pudo más que entregarle la razón a Karin quien sonrió con superioridad.

—No… son Yakuzas… —acotó fastidiada y escapando con los ojos a la pelirroja, sacándole una risa traviesa y muy desagradable en primera instancia a Sakura. Sin embargo, era agradable escuchar a Karin reírse de nuevo, una suave sonrisa se dibujó y desdibujo en un instante cuando cayó en cuenta de algo: Según Karin, Deidara era un asesino, alguien lo había contratado para matar… ¿¡A Naruto?!

Sonaba increíble en un comienzo, pero en verdad tenía lógica si lo asociaba con el hecho de que Naruto se rehusó que lo llevaran a un hospital o clínica de manera tan férrea, casi que implorándole a Sakura que se comunicara con Karin. Si Naruto hubiera ido a un hospital, probablemente se encontrase en las noticias y Deidara lo estaría buscando de nuevo. Una mirada de terror se marcó en rostro entregándosela a Karin, esta sonrió con soberbia.

—Ya uniste los cabos por lo que veo…

—¿Quieres decir que… Naruto sabía que lo…?

—No creo que Naruto esperara que esa amenaza hubiera sido literal… —interrumpió Karin para que Sakura la volviera interrumpir. Preguntas empezaban apilarse y la conversación empezaba a volverse desorganizada, ambas mujeres tomaron un respiro y decidieron retroceder y regresar al comienzo, la razón por la cual Sakura se encontraba en las cercanías del apartamento de Naruto.

—Dicho de esa manera, se siente más como una acusación Karin —argumento que la pelirroja no podía debatir y se mostró apenada por el mismo. Sakura renegó con la cabeza y sonrió— Se a lo que te refieres. —respiró hondo y prosiguió a narrar su parte de la historia…

.

.

Eran las siete de la mañana en la residencia Haruno, una casa promedio localizada en un sector tranquilo de la ciudad. El día de Sakura había comenzado como cualquier otro… aunque fue más por fuerza de la costumbre que porque lo necesitase, tenía un día libre después de la intervención que había realizado el día anterior.

Era un cuarto para las siete de esa mañana y ella se encontraba en la cocina cuando su teléfono sonó. Alzó la ceja ante el repique que reconoció en el acto.

—¿Naruto, tan temprano? —ambas, hora y persona desentonaban por completo. Dejo el cuchillo a un lado, se limpió las manos para poder contestar la llamada. Saludó al rubio de manera animada, pero la sonrisa de Sakura se desvaneció de sus labios cuando escuchó la voz apagada del rubio.

»—¿Naruto, qué te sucede, todo bien? —lo escuchó respirar hondo, casi lo podía ver rascándose la nuca antes de responder.

— _Me gustaría decir que sí… pero la verdad es que no, Sakura._

—¿Que sucede, Naruto? No es normal en ti el deprimirte así como así.

— _Digamos que… he cometido muchos errores en estos últimos días._

—¿Qué tantos? —cuestionó Sakura mientras tomaba asiento a la mesa y escuchaba con atención la voz del rubio.

— _Los suficientes para dejarme de esta manera… —_ un mal intento de ironizar que a Sakura no le causó mucha gracia. Conocía a Naruto muy bien, más que la mayoría de las personas; Sakura no solo había sido su "primer amor no correspondido", sino su primera gran amiga, amistad que floreció cuando dejó de perseguirla. No solo eso, Sakura y Naruto eran sumamente cercanos, teniendo una lazó que los unía más fuerte que solo el esposo de la misma, se podían considerar familia el uno del otro, ayudándose en las buenas y en las malas. Ejemplo de esto es que una de las razones por la cual Sakura fue capaz de graduarse de la escuela de medicina fue por ayuda del rubio, quien la ayudaba a cuidar a Sarada, la hija que había tenido a la edad de diecisiete años de edad.

—No es gracioso Naruto ¿Qué rayos hiciste?

— _No es lo que hice, es lo que… necesito hacer que… —_ Sakura respiró hondo, ya sabía lo que estaba pidiendo el rubio.

—En otras palabras, necesitas que te hagan entender a golpe lo que tienes que hacer… —lo escuchó reírse tontamente y ella renegó cansada— serás… Tienes suerte que estoy libre, Naruto. ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos?

— _Dame una hora para llegar a mi casa, bañarme, cambiarme…_

 _«_ ¿Una hora para llegar a tu casa?» se dijo Sakura extrañada y a ese punto, sumamente preocupada. No solo escuchaba a Naruto apagado, sino que este no había dormido en su apartamento… Eso ya rallaba en la depresión absoluta para alguien como Naruto. Sin embargo y en ese momento, no podía hacer nada; acordando con Naruto al verse a las ocho en su apartamento.

Media hora le tomó prepararse a ella y Sarada, sin embargo al salir, encender la van familiar, gps y radio; la información del tráfico no ayudó a su humor: Un choque estaba bloqueando una arteria principal y los congestionamientos no se hacía esperar. Su mal humor no pasó desapercibido para su hija que iba en el asiento de atrás.

—¿Madre, sucede algo? —Sakura respiró hondo, quería llevar a Sarada donde su madre primero, pero eso no sería posible si quería llegar a tiempo donde Naruto.

—Vamos donde tío Naruto —replicó Sakura arrastras y molesta.

—¿Vas, vas a gritarle, no es así?

—Probablemente… —masculló Sakura quien no quería que su hija escuchase la discusión que pensaba tener con Naruto la cual tenía el presentimiento terminaría en más de un grito.

—Puedo quedarme con Alice-san —replicó la hija mezclando temor como compresión. Para su corta edad, Sarada era mucho más madura de lo que aparentaba, sin mencionar que no le gustaba del todo cuando su madre discutía; la había escuchado en algunas ocasiones discutir con su padre y nunca resultaba agradable para la pequeña. Sakura respiró cansada y miró al puesto de atrás entregándole una sonrisa a su hija.

—Solo esperemos no molestarla tan temprano… —y con esas palabras se puso en marcha.

En una mañana normal, a Sakura le toma unos quince minutos llegar desde su casa hasta el conjunto de apartamentos donde vive Naruto, casi el doble, encontrándose el costado de estos en su campo visual cuando las siete enormes bolas de fuego nacieron, destrozando todo el piso de arriba del apartamento, llevando su mente en blanco…

.

.

Escuchar el relato de Sakura hasta ese punto produjo una extraña mezcla entre duelo y felicidad a Karin: La discusión que había tenido con Naruto había resultado tan fuerte para el rubio que fue incapaz de regresar a su casa, e… indirectamente le había salvado la vida. Sin embargo eso no cambiaba el hecho de que dicho atentado jamás hubiera ocurrido en primer lugar de no ser por esa noche de sexo.

—… lo siguiente que recuerdo fue tomar mi teléfono y llamar a Naruto, esperando que no estuviera ahí —agregó Sakura respirando hondo mientras Karin continuaba con la vista fija en ella— Sarada empezó a llorar, yo me ponía histeria… ¡Ni siquiera las cosas que he visto de los Uchihas se comparaba a eso!

—Esa es la idea… —interrumpió Karin a Sakura, recostándose nuevamente al espaldar. La peli rosada la miró con un poco de rabia, pero sabía que ese comentario se refería al acto realizado por Deidara que, según la definición de Karin él era un artista… y probablemente prefería de sus ataques vistosos y llamativos. Respiró hondo y prosiguió.

—Fue entonces que Naruto me llamó, me dijo que necesitaba ayuda, que estaba herido y bajando las escaleras. Sin pensarlo me acerqué a la entrada del edificio, le dije a Sarada que se quedara en el carro y fui corriendo a las escaleras…

—Creo que puedo hacerme la idea de lo demás Sakura —interrumpió Karin respirando profundamente— no es necesario que prosigas —y la aludida guardó silencio, en cierta forma estaba agradecida por la petición de la pelirroja. Su respiración volvió a mostrar la pesadez de Sakura ante una nueva pregunta.

—Lo que no entiendo… es que si esa persona sabía que Naruto no estaba ahí dentro, ¿Por qué concentrar los explosivos en la parte de atrás del apartamento en lugar de la puerta?

—No hablas como alguien que sufría de un ataque de histeria hace solo unas horas —comentó Karin divertida, Sakura le entregó malos ojos a su comentario— hablas como si pudieras planear un atentado tú sola.

—Tener a Sasuke por esposo ya me hace capaz de planear algo como el asesinato de alguien —comentó Sakura de mala gana. Karin rio por lo bajo— y solo…

—Sí, lo sé; es simple lógica…

—¡Además! —Interrumpió abruptamente Sakura— no eres nadie para decir cómo puedo actuar o no en una situación así, señora "militar" que acaba de destrozar un par de sillas en un ataque de histeria.

— _Touché_ —argumento que no podía debatir ni ganar.

Tras quitarle importancia a aquella pequeña discusión, Karin explicó que la razón para que los explosivos estuviera concentrados en la parte de atrás de los apartamentos y no en la frontal era para un nivel artístico: En el frente de los apartamentos lo que había era los estacionamientos de los mismos, en contraste a la calle estrecha que pasaba por detrás de estos y las casas localizadas ahí mismo, las explosiones y escombros alcanzarían dichas estructuras y causarían un "mayor deleite visual" para el artista que es Deidara.

Sin embargo, esto no cambiaba un hecho y ese era que Naruto había sobrevivido… lo cual resultaba muy improbable si lo analizaban detalladamente: Por más que el grueso de los explosivos estaba concentrado detrás de los apartamentos, las explosiones en las partes frontales fueron relativamente fuertes y sí dicho "artista" estaba viendo y a la espera, significa que las detonaciones fueron manuales y desde un punto de vista lógico, Naruto debió salir disparado hacia el estacionamiento y aterrizado en este muerto tanto por la caída como por la explosión, ¡Pero no fue así! La evidencia apuntaba a que solo un costado de su cuerpo recibió la fuerza de la explosión, lo que sugiere que Naruto de alguna forma supo que algo andaba mal y se preparó para las mismas. Esta interrogante era un misterio cuya respuesta solo la conocía Naruto.

Sakura respiró cansada, no hacían nada con darle vueltas al asunto, se recostó al espaldar, dirigiendo su mirada a la pensativa Karin, le gustase a ella o no, era hora de respondiera lo que de verdad importaba.

—Karin… por casualidad ¿Tienes idea de que quería hablar Naruto conmigo esta mañana? —y la mirada pensativa de la pelirroja se apagó, dando paso a una triste y dolida. Sakura decidió aventurarse aún más— Tiene que ver… ¿con todo esto que ha sucedido?

—Si respondiera eso Sakura… —pronunciaba Karin cuando Sakura se anticipó.

—Karin, estoy casada con el hijo de un Yakuza famoso, interrogatorios policiales son lo que menos me importan y cosas a las que ya estoy acostumbrada —enunció Sakura compresiva y amistosa—. Me alegra que te preocupes por nosotras, sé que nos trajiste a tu casa para resguardarnos si ese sujeto llegase atacarnos. Pero por favor… necesito saber que está ocurriendo.

Por un momento, Karin guardó silencio, respiró hondo para seguidamente responder de manera esquiva con sus ojos.

—La versión corta y rápida… Naruto y yo tuvimos sexo por una borrachera… —los parpados de Sakura se abrieron de golpe ante la confesión…—, Naruto no lo superó y Hinata lo descubrió. Rompieron. —… y así mismo simplemente se cerraron y Sakura renegó. Karin solo había confirmado lo que ella ya sabía: Los sentimientos de Naruto para con Karin.

—Se lo advertí… —dicha respuesta por parte de la peli rosada sorprendió a Karin, quien al entregarle sus ojos la encontró encarándola con una expresión serena y compresiva en lugar de la acusadora que ella esperaba.

—¿Sobre qué le advertiste?

—Sobre Hinata, sobre la dirección que estaba tomando su relación —respiró hondo—. Sabes muy bien que soy especialista en relaciones toxicas…

—No sabía que la relación de Naruto era tan problemática…

—En un comienzo no lo fue —replicó Sakura— pero en un punto empezó a deteriorarse y muy rápido. Le dije que si no hablaba con ella, las cosas no terminarían bien… —una sonrisa divertida e irónica se instaló en los labios de Sakura— claro está, no tardó en sacar mi relación con Sasuke… —Karin sonrió de la misma manera que lo hacía Sakura, comprendiendo lo que quiso decir.

—La diferencia está en que tú eres una masoquista y Naruto no… —y aunque era una forma bastante cruda de ponerlo, Sakura no pudo hacer nada salvo admitir y aceptar dicho comentario de manera divertida, pues era la verdad:

Su romance en un inicio rayó en lo fanático, se dejó llevar por este y terminó por quedar embarazada de Sasuke a la edad de los dieciséis, casi diecisiete; fue abandonada por un par de años por el amor de su vida y padre de su hija, había sufrido el acoso de policías entro otros agobios… la vida de Sakura no había sido más que problemas hasta solo unos años atrás donde Sasuke había regresado y explicado –hasta cierto punto– la razón de su desaparición… y aunque en un inicio discutió y se mostró defensiva, Sakura terminó por perdonarlo. Si bien el moreno se encontraba en una situación de vaivén constante similar a la de Karin, lo hacía para ayudar a su familia y evitar involucrarla en los "asuntos finales" que tenía que solventar con su familia y que le permitirían vivir una vida mucho más normal al lado de su hija.

—Aun así… —prosiguió Sakura—… no termino de entender que tiene que ver todo este rompimiento de Hinata con…

—Por favor Sakura, no te hagas la idiota… —pronunció Karin molesta—… después mío, eres la persona más cercana a Naruto ¡Es imposible que Naruto no te haya comentado de los inicios de su relación con Hinata! —Sakura calló, Naruto si había hablado con ella y sabía muy bien a que se refería Karin, acerca de la advertencia de Hiashi cuando aceptó el noviazgo de la pareja

—"Si haces llorar a mi hija, no vivirás para arrepentirte" —pronunció Sakura, apoyando sus codos sobre sus piernas, mirando a Karin quien observaba la ventana que daba al exterior con una expresión molesta— ¿Qué piensas…? No, esa no es la pregunta ¿Qué sucederá ahora?

—Nada —y Sakura bajó la cabeza, negando una y otra vez.

—La última vez que dijiste eso, que dijiste que "no pasaría nada" fue en el colegio después de que unas chicas me cortaron el pelo: Desaparecieron por tres días seguidos y cuando regresaron estaban heridas y te tenían un miedo acérrimo, Karin.

—Es lo mejor que puedo hacer… —respondió, girando y entregándole ojos filosos y dispuestos a Sakura—… Por el simple hecho de que Naruto está vivo, lo mejor que puedo hacer es que "suceda nada" Si quiero que Naruto recupere su vida algún día…

—Sin mencionar que no te perdonaría si les hicieras algo más fuerte… —Karin calló, respiró hondo y prosiguió.

—De lo contrario… —Sakura la detuvo con un gesto de su mano echándose para atrás.

—No es necesario que sigas, no quiero saber nada de eso…

—Lo que si te puedo asegurar, Sakura… —Sakura abrió nuevamente sus ojos, Karin ahora sostenía una pistola en su mano derecha, estudiándola y mirándola por todo ángulo posible—… es que la ni la policía, ni el gobierno de Japón, ni nadie más en el planeta… —y los ojos carmesís de la pelirroja se cruzaron con la pelirroja, electrocutando todo su ser de inmediato— va a tener que preocuparse nunca jamás de un nuevo ataque de Deidara…

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí otro capítulo para este fic. Originalmente pensaba agregar algo más, pero este me parece un muy buen punto para hacer el corte y dejarlo lo suficientemente abierto como para que quiera ahorcarme XD**

 **En fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado, ha sido un tarea larga, difícil pero divertida. Y es que escribir este fic es como escribir de dos a tres capítulos promedios para mí en otros de mis fics XD Lo cual de hecho agradezco, esta práctica es bastante buena :)**

 **Ahora, sin más que decir, se despide su buen amigo AM. Hasta otra, estaré a la espera de sus reviews :)**

 **P.D: 6.472 palabras**


	4. Cuarto Error: Desafío

**Tematicas fuertes, violencia. OoC (Por ahora)  
**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... y la historia es de mi persona.**

 **Petición:**

 **Un universo alterno, donde en una noche de borrachera, Naruto tiene sexo con Karin, pero no recuerda cómo ocurrió. Naruto debe ser novio de Hinata, y por ende, le fue infiel, así que está vuelto loco de arrepentimiento. Me gustaría que Naruto y Karin peleen por lo que hicieron, y que Hinata descubra la verdad.** **NO** **debe terminar en NaruHina** **. Naruto debe descubrir que siempre le ha gustado Karin. One, Two o Three/Shot como máximo (aunque se me permitió hasta cinco, y voy a tomar ese permiso).**

 **Corredera: Parte de arriba de una pistola, es la que se hecha hacia atrás cuando se dispara y permite al casquillo salir del arma**

* * *

 **Cuarto error: Desafío**

Eran las siete de la noche y en el apartamento de Karin dormían apacibles Sakura y Sarada... y no precisamente porque el sueño las hubiera invadido, no; dormían porque Sakura lo quiso y le pidió a Karin píldoras para lo mismo para ella y su hija ¿La razón? Karin aún tenía una llamada por hacer de la cual Sakura no quería inmiscuirse en lo más mínimo, mucho menos después de que Karin le explicara esa misma tarde cuál era su verdadera "línea de trabajo". Una aún más aterradora que la de su esposo Sasuke.

Karin regresó a la sala, tomó asiento, alcanzó su celular y marcó la última llamada recibida.

— _Te tomaste tu tiempo —_ pronunció el hombre al otro lado de la línea _._

—Da igual cuanto tiempo me tardé, Kabuto —replicó la pelirroja con tono fuerte—, esta no es un conversación que deban escuchar ni Sakura, ni su hija.

— _¿Siguen ahí?_

—Están dormidas, pero eso no es lo que importa en estos momentos —Karin se acomodó en su sofá, recostándose a lo largo del mismo. Llamó al hombre por su nombre solo para que este la detuviera en el acto.

— _Todo está preparado —_ enunció el peliblanco, haciendo que la pelirroja alzara una ceja— _Orochimaru-sama supuso que pedirías "tu regalo" con este pequeño ataque, así que lo habilitó de ante mano._ —Fácilmente pudo visualizar una sonrisa diabólica en los labios del hombre con quien hablaba— _estamos a las espera de tus ordenes, Karin._

—Eso facilita las cosas —pronunció ella de manera fría— ¿alguna pista hasta ahora?

— _Ninguna —_ replicó Kabuto disponiéndose a justiciar la falta de las mismas, no sin que antes Karin lo cortara.

—No importa, yo si tengo. Revisa las llamadas de la familia Hyuuga en las últimas doce horas, específicamente las realizadas y recibidas por Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi y Hyuuga Hanabi por cualquier línea a su nombre y cercana su localización en dicho periodo de tiempo.

— _¿Hyuugas? ¿Por qué los Hyuugas querían muerto alguien como Naruto?_

—Naruto terminó con la hija del líder ayer en la noche y su padre lo amenazó de que si lo hacía llorar no viviría lo suficiente para arrepentirse cuando iniciaron… —lo que se escuchó fue un largo y pronunciado "oh" en la bocina del teléfono— ¿dudas?

Kabuto negó de inmediato, ordenando a una compañera que tenía cerca buscar los datos que había solicitado Karin. Solo habían pasado unos segundos cuando se tenía a mano toda la información requerida, la cual era sumamente interesante:

Hinata había realizado una llamada a su padre a las nueve de la noche, la cual se extendió por casi una hora, tanto Karin como Kabuto dedujeron que esta debió haber sido justo después del rompimiento. Tan pronto finalizó esa llamada Hiashi realizó una a un número que, según Shion; no se encontraba en el directorio del teléfono del hombre y que dicho número se encontraba incomunicado. Karin frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta, sabía que había dado con algo.

—¿Qué puedes decirme de ese número? —según Shion, dicho número no tenía más de unos quince días activos, y que, justo después de realizar dicha llamada, envió un mensaje a de texto otros diez números "normales", es decir; la vigencia de estos era de varios años de antigüedad, y no de una quincena. El mensaje rezaba:

"Despierten amigos, es hora de hacer de nuestro arte ¡Y en grande!"

Justo después de ese texto, se encontraban los datos de Naruto, dirección y departamento. Sin lugar a dudas habían dado con Deidara más rápido de lo que esperaban.

Shion continuó revisando las llamadas de Hiashi y encontró una a solo unos pocos minutos después de la explosiones en el departamento de Naruto, número que igualmente envió un mensaje a los otros diez, lo cual llamó la atención de Karin y Kabuto. Esta no tardó en dispensar nuevas órdenes.

—Shion, utiliza esos números como referencia, busca en sus directorios y registros de llamada todas y cada una de las llamadas realizadas durante los asesinatos de Deidara, usa una ventana de veinticuatro horas antes y después de los asesinatos. Quiero ver si encuentras patrones similares con posibles cómplices en otras regiones de Japón. —y ante su orden, Shion asintió y procedió a realizar el escrutado.

Ante los datos que arrojaban la investigación de Shion, Kabuto notó algo en particular y era el hecho de que Deidara usaba un numero distinto cada vez que se comunicaba con su cliente: Tanto en el primer contacto, como para notificar el éxito de su operación, lo cual… ponía las cosas en perspectiva: Deidara debía tener ayuda de alguien muy grande para poseer ese MO, es decir; sus clientes y contactos deberían conocer el nuevo número cada vez que este cambiara del mismo, algo que no salía en ningún mensaje que Shion recuperaba.

— _Karin, por lo que estoy viendo aquí, siento que…_

—Si trabaja para ella, me las arreglaré —interrumpió Karin—, si trabaja con alguna otra organización, la encontraré y desapareceré de la faz de la tierra si tengo que hacerlo —acotó con palabras firmes y que Kabuto no ponía en duda la veracidad ni fuerza de esas palabras.

— _Considerando que esto sería algo más personal a tú persona y no algo referente a Orochimaru, probablemente se te sería más fácil convencerla de cederte a Deidara. Considerando que trabaje para… ¡Oh!, Shion terminó._

Según la información que Shion había recopilado, Deidara tenía contactos en todo Japón, probablemente fans de sus "obras de arte" que lo ayudaban a ejecutarlas. Todas y cada una de estas personas eran de perfil variado, pero ninguna con una antecedente relevante o de gran perfil criminal ni "perfil especial". Todas eran civiles ordinarios.

—¿Comunicación entre ellos?

— _Ninguna anterior al atentado, la mayoría fueron después del mismo, probablemente para presentar elogios y felicitaciones —_ pronunció Kabuto. Karin respiró hondo, tomando asiento y apoyándose sobre su pierna izquierda.

—¿Me escuchas Shion?

— _Fuerte y claro, Karin-sama._

—Dime ¿Crees poder rastrear a Deidara incluso sin la necesidad de acceder o alterar su teléfono, sin la alzar sospecha alguna?

— _Karin-sama… ¿tiene idea de con quien está hablando? —_ respondió la chica algo indignada y molesta. Karin soltó una risilla y la aludida respiró hondo— _los planes de datos son bastante útiles para la tarea, puedo rastrear el uso de sus aplicaciones en cualquier momento que las active siempre y cuando se encuentre conectado a la red, si realiza una llamada, mejor._

—Muy bien. Kabuto, estas son mis órdenes —enunció Karin con fuerza y el silencio se hizo presente del otro lado de la bocina—: Quiero que envíes a los cuatro del sonido por ese bastardo, lo quiero vivo y en una pieza…

— _Me imagino —_ pronunció divertido el hombre— _, no quieres que nadie te quite el placer de_ _ **jugar**_ _con él. —_ Karin no pronunció comentario alguno, pero Kabuto tenía razón, la sola idea de torturar a Deidara le resultaba **sumamente** placentera. Respiró hondo y prosiguió _._

—Por lo que sabemos, este tipo es un obsesionado con la demolición y explosiones, así que es probable que…

—… _Literalmente sea una bomba —_ completó el peli blanco, a lo que Karin asintió.

—Solo tendrán una oportunidad para atraparlo, si Deidara se defiende, lo hará a lo grande, nada de armas; su repertorio debería ser de gradas en adelante. Sin mencionar que puede terminar por volarse a sí mismo si se lo ve necesario.

— _Entendido._

—Además de eso… nosotros vamos a realizar un pequeño atentado al estilo de Deidara.

— _Supongo que a sus colegas_.

—Son las únicas personas que conocen la última víctima de Deidara y son quienes me interesa que desaparezcan. Vamos hacerlos volar a ellos y todas sus familias en un solo **boom** simultaneo —comandó Karin—. Justo después de eso, enviaremos una "pequeña" advertencia al resto de los "fans" y secuaces de Deidara por medio de un mensaje de texto así como lo hace él… —Karin respiró hondo antes de proseguir

»—La captura de Deidara no debe de ser en paralelo a la limpieza de sus ayudantes. Sin embargo, la captura y ejecución de todos los involucrados debe de ser simultánea para evitar que den algún tipo de alerta. ¿He sido clara?

— _Como el agua, Karin-chan —_ replicó Kabuto con un tono sínico— _¿Eso es todo?_

—Hemos hecho operaciones más grandes que estas, y creo que capturar y ejecutar civiles y un asesino que podemos rastrear es mucho más que mi primera misión en Colombia ¿no lo crees?

— _Sabes que…_

—Se a lo que te refieres… —interrumpió Karin—. No, esto no es todo; esto es solo el comienzo Kabuto. No voy a estar satisfecha con solo mutilar a Deidara —Karin afincó su mirada y Kabuto del otro lado del teléfono sonrió, viendo claramente la imagen de Karin frente a él—. Voy hacer pagar a ese desgraciado de Hyuuga Hiashi por lo que le hizo a Naruto, voy a dejarle una marca de por vida, no podrá dormir un solo día de su vida sin que el miedo y terror recorra su piel por haber lastimado de esa manera a Naruto.

— _Ahora,_ _ **esa**_ _si es la Karin que conozco. Te mantendré informada._ —y con ello, el hombre terminó la llamada.

Karin respiró hondo, dejó su teléfono se levantó del sofá y fue a buscar una cerveza para relajarse un poco.

«Sera posible…» Tal cual había dicho Kabuto, el MO de Deidara era sumamente complejo y elaborado en el sentido de los contactos, algo que no cuadraba en el perfil que ella se había hecho de este. Respiró hondo, abrió la lata y dio un sorbo, regresó al sofá, alcanzó su teléfono.

—Sera mejor confirmar… —buscó en su lista privada un contacto y no tardó en marcar el número. Solo repicó una sola vez para seguir por un largo y profundo silencio— Nombre: "Daiichi no Aka" Numero de identificación: Cero, siete, dos, cero. Línea de conexión: "Origami" —por casi un minuto no hubo respuesta del otro lado de la línea, no hasta que una voz femenina y fuerte respondió.

— _¿Karin?_

—Hola, Konan-san —saludó la pelirroja extrañamente jovial. La susodicha parecía confundida ante la llamada de Karin.

— _No recuerdo que hayamos jodido ninguna de las operaciones de Orochimaru…_ _Ni tampoco ustedes alguna de la nuestra para que me estés llamando para discutir la "compensación". Tampoco eres de la que llama para saludar._ —replicó Konan intrigada.

—Esto no tiene que ver con Orochimaru-sama, esto es un asunto personal, Konan-san.

— _¿Personal?_ —y el tono de la mujer al otro lado cambio a uno de intriga—. _Interesante… ¿De qué se trata este asunto personal?_

—En condiciones normales, corroboraría su rango, pero en este caso; vengo a informarte que si uno de tus operativos se llama Deidara, quiero que sepas que es hombre muerto. _—_ un extraño y cansado suspiró confirmó las sospechas de Kabuto: Deidara trabajaba para Akatasuki.

— _Deidara es uno de nuestros recaudadores más efectivos, Karin. Por más que…_

—Intentó asesinar a Naruto —y las palabras de la mujer se perdieron ante las de Karin—. No me importa quién sea ni que puesto ocupe en Akatsuki, Konan-san. Si intentas esconderlo, voy a ir por él, y sabes que lo encontraré sin importar donde lo metas.

— _Ya veo… —_ replicó cansada la mujer—. _Si ese es el caso, supongo que no puedo hacer nada… igualmente el solo se lo buscó, fue advertido como todos los demás. Supongo que nos harás un favor al deshacerte de él —_ era un comentario extraño viniendo de Konan.

—¿Problemático?

— _Mucho. Efectivo pero muy_ _ **ruidoso**_ _. Y no lo digo por sus explosiones._

—Se a lo que te refieres. Me sorprende de hecho que haya tomado ese trabajo…

— _A Deidara no le interesan nombres —_ interrumpió Konan— _, lo único que le interesa es hacer su arte y ya. Probablemente por esto terminó atacando a Naruto sin saber que estaba poniéndose el cuchillo al cuello. Voy a transferirle a Orochimaru toda la información de él, incluyendo la frecuencia de su anillo… —_ una verdadera sorpresa para Karin que Konan le estuviera regalando la frecuencia de un anillo de Akatsuki. Deidara debía ser muy problemático si Konan estaba cediendo esa información, la de un miembro del círculo interno de Akatsuki—. _Lo único que te pido es que deposites el anillo en nuestro punto de encuentro habitual._

—No preocupes, así lo haré…

.

.

La mañana había llegado, eran las siente cuando una Sakura y Sarada empezaban a levantar cabeza con energías renovadas… y estómagos hambrientos. Ambas féminas se terminaban de despabilar cuando una aroma llegó a sus narices, no sabían si se trataba de comida ahumada o quemada. Sarada fue quien rompió el silencio

—No hay humo —Sakura miró a su hija escéptica—. Sea lo que sea, no se quema.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso?

—Porque he visto como se te ha quemado la comida en algunas ocasiones, madre —si no es porque su niña tenía cinco años, probablemente le hubiera dado en la cabeza ante dicho comentario. Sakura resopló fastidiada y dirigió su mirada a la puerta del baño, había una pequeña nota pegada a esta: "Saqué un par de cepillos para ustedes, pueden usarlos"

Cuando finalmente salieron encontraron la mesa servida con una arrocera y un plato con pescado… algo tostado –por no decir quemado– para cada una. Para Sarada, la comida se veía apetitosa, para Sakura, expuso su opinión antes que un saludo.

—Considerando tú perfil Karin, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan mala cocinera?

—Primero que nada… —replicó la pelirroja, quitándose el delantal y dirigiéndose a la nevera para sacar algo de jugo para sus invitadas— no tienes idea de a cuantos hombres le gustan las mujeres "torpes" con lentes, sobre todo si cocinan "torpemente" —giró y encontró a Sarada sentada en la mesa con su vista fija en la comida. Sakura se sentaba—. Y segundo, cuando pasas gran tiempo en la selva o en ambientes hostiles, lo único que te importa de tú comida es que no te envenene, así que entre más tostada ¡Mejor! ¿No es así Sarada? —y la pequeña niña levantó su pulgar en aprobación, no se había resistido a probar el pescado. Sakura renegó con la cabeza. Todas agradecieron y empezaron a comer.

Aun con Sarada presente, Sakura decidió interrogar un poco a Karin, después de todo, la pequeña sabía muy bien cuando no debía intervenir en las conversaciones de su madre, en especial cuando esta se dedicaba de hablar de una forma tan impersonal.

—Y, ¿pudiste hacer tu llamada anoche? —Karin asintió.

—Ambas llamadas.

—¿Ambas?

—Kabuto tuvo un presentimiento y decidí confirmarlo anoche. Resultó ser correcto —acotó sin darle mucha importancia— con la información que conseguimos, deberíamos tener todo **resuelto** dentro poco tiempo —el tonó que usó Karin en "resuelto" era uno que ya Sakura había escuchado con anterioridad y sabía que no significaba "buenas noticias" para la persona problemática. Sakura regresaba a comer cuando escucharon el timbre de la entrada, las dos mayores levantaron la ceja extrañadas. Lo sorprendente para Sakura fue que Karin no se levantó, sacó su teléfono, buscó alguna aplicación y observo la pantalla.

—Bueno, te toca prepararles su comida —pronunció la pelirroja levantándose de la mesa, dejando a las otras dos féminas confundidas. Escucharon la puerta de la entrada abrirse y seguidamente, una voz muy animada que produjo una enorme sonrisa en Sarada y sorpresa en la peli rosada. El primero en hacer presencia fue uno de los tíos de Sarada, uno de los que más apreciaba: Uchiha Shisui, alguien que siempre acompañaba a la persona que Sakura siempre deseaba ver.

Sarada no tardó en levantarse y correr en dirección a su tío, quien se acuclillo para recibirla… solo para ser pasado de largo mientras la niña corría abrazar a su padre quien hacía presencia acompañado de Karin. Sakura no tardó en levantarse de la mesa sonrojada.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí? —el moreno no respondió, fue Karin quien lo hizo.

—Ayer envié a unos amigos a tu casa para asegurarme de que Deidara no se presentara por esos lados, si lo hacía… —Sasuke cortó de manera secante.

—¿Deidara? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con todo esto? —Karin lo miró de mala gana, carraspeó y continúo.

—Como decía, era para capturarlo en caso de…

—¿Qué tiene que ver él con todo esto? —repitió Sasuke, haciendo que le saliera una vena en la frente a Karin.

—¿De verdad que no has cambiado Sa-su-ke-kun…? —y ante el potencial desastre que se avecinaba con dos asesinos expertos en una discusión sin sentido, tanto Sakura como Shisui decidieron intervenir para bajar los humos de ambos.

Mientras Sakura preparaba algo de comida a los recién llegados y Sarada terminaba de comer, Karin se instaló en la sala con ambos Uchihas para ponerlos al tanto de la situación de Naruto: Shisui se sorprendió, y Sasuke simplemente frunció el ceño. Karin rio traviesa.

—No me digas que ya vas a buscar tu espada, "señor vengador de un brazo" —el comentario –en apariencia– no hizo efecto en Sasuke, aunque Shisui conocía mejor a su primo, decidiendo nuevamente intervenir antes de que las cosas entre ellos dos se salieran de control como siempre lo hacía desde aquel "pequeño accidente" hacía unos cuatro años atrás, donde Sasuke casi mató a Karin.

»—Lo que me recuerda, espero no le hayas hecho nada a quienes envié a tú casa para informarte de la situación. Eres más difícil de localizar que tu hermano.

—Agradécele a Shisui que aún respiren —pronunció antes de caer en cuenta de las palabras de Karin— ¿Y qué sabes de Itachi? —y una vez más, las cosas empezaban a salirse de control, llegando al punto donde el otro Uchiha no podría controlarlos sin tener que usar la fuerza, algo que probablemente no resultaría contra esos dos juntos. Para la suerte de Shisui, Sakura y Sarada los llamaron a comer, y Sasuke terminó por ceder a la petición de su esposa, primo e hija, no sin antes dirigirle unas últimas palabras a Karin.

—No hemos terminado —Karin simplemente le entregó una mirada burlona al moreno que se retiraba, solo para ser interrumpida por su teléfono. Aquella expresión divertida cambió por completo a una seria al ver el nombre "Tayuya" en la pantalla.

—¿Si?

— _Es nuestro —_ replicó la pelirroja, lo cual produjo un extraño escalofrió en Karin, uno que no experimentaba desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. En verdad que la sola idea de verse a solas con Deidara resultaba **más** que excitante—. _Solo que tendrás que esperar un tiempo para hacer lo que quieras con él._

—¿A qué te refieres?

— _Tal cual dijiste, este tipo es una bomba,_ _ **literalmente**_ _ **es**_ _una bomba._

—¿Acaso…?

— _No, no modificó su cuerpo, pero el chaleco explosivo que lleva es tan complejo que no pude quitárselo sin temor a que detonara. Ahorita mismo estamos en la base, estoy trabajando con Ukon para… —_ Karin escuchó la voz del nombrado a la lejanía solo para que Tayuya le gritara de vuelta. La escuchó respirar hondo antes proseguir— _. Esto podría tardar un tiempo, pero por lo menos, ya tenemos tu pequeño paquete; solo nos falta terminar de prepararlo. Ahorita mismo, lo tenemos dormido para evitar que vuele estas instalaciones al demonio._

—Ok, que hay de Kabuto.

— _Está revisando a Naruto, me pidió que te contactara. —_ Karin respiró hondo.

—De acuerdo ¿qué hay de las familias?

— _Esperando que lo ordenes…_

—Háganlo —pudo escuchar un sonido de deleite de parte de Tayuya.

— _En ese caso, querrás colocar las noticias._

—Quiero que también lleven a cabo la otra parte de…

— _Orochimaru-sama ya la puso en marcha —_ interrumpió Tayuya— _justo después de enterarse de que capturamos a Deidara._

—¿Y el anillo?

— _Lo tenemos aquí, ¿quieres que lo envié?_

—No, déjaselo; quiero ver su cara cuando se entere que se metió la persona equivocada.

— _Como quieras…_

Mientras la familia Uchiha comía, sintieron el momento que Karin prendió el televisor, solo para que unos instantes después escucharan como la programación era cortada por un boletín de emergencia, uno que paralizó a Sakura cuando escuchó el nombre Deidara.

No solo a ella, Shisui y Sasuke también se mostraron sorprendidos ante la misma y todos tres se levantaron para ver la noticia. Esta vez el blanco no fue uno solo, si no diez casas localizadas en siete sectores distintos, todas destrozadas hasta sus escombros. Mientras los Uchihas mantenían su vista fija en el televisor, ante una corazonada; Sakura dirigió su mirada a Karin, solo para comprobar lo que se había imaginado: Ese ataque no había sido de Deidara, el ceño fruncido y la mirada firme en Karin hablaban por ella… eso, era obra suya.

.

.

Habían transcurrido tres días desde que Naruto y Hinata terminaron, eran pasadas de las siete de la noche y Hinata se encontraba en la sala de su casa sentada en silencio cuando escuchó la perilla de la puerta de la entrada del apartamento. Sus parpados se abrieron por completo, alzó la mirada para presenciar la misma abrirse y encontrar a su hermana, seguida de su padre, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas para inmediatamente levantarse y correr junto a su familia, siendo Hanabi, su hermana menor de diecisiete años; quien dio un paso al frente para recibirla y abrasarla.

—De verdad lo siento Hinata, lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso tan horrible —pronunció Hanabi acariciando el cabello de su hermana. Hinata escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y ella no tardó en alzar su mirada, cruzando sus ojos con los de su padre… solo para ver como una pequeña curvatura hacia abajo se formaba en sus cejas.

—Lo-lo siento padre, yo…

—No tienes nada porque disculparte, Hinata —cortó Hiashi, acariciando la cabeza de su hija, bajando por su mejilla hasta limpiarle las lágrimas de sus ojos— no tienes la culpa de nada hija mía —Hinata no tardó en saltar de su hermana a su padre, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de este mientras Hanabi bufaba molesta.

—¡Es verdad! Quien tiene la culpa ese imbécil de Naruto ¿¡Cómo se atreve hacerte eso!? ¡Mal parida la mujer con la que se haya acostado! —Hinata había contado que descubrió que Naruto se acostó con alguien, más no quiso involucrar el hecho de que había sido con Karin, había decidido guardarse esa información. La mayor se separó del pecho de su padre limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Na-Naruto-kun… —y antes de que pudiera decir más, Hanabi avanzó con fuerza plantándose frente a su hermana.

—¡No te atrevas a defenderlo! —Ordenó imperativa Hanabi, aterrando un poco a su hermana— ¡Ten algo de orgullo! Él fue quien decidió acostarse con otra ¡Bien hecho que lo hayas dejado por ello! —Hinata no pudo evitar mostrarse un poco cohibida ante las palabras de Hanabi mientras esta renegaba una vez más, tomó a su hermana por muñeca y la llevó arrastras a la sala, sentándola en el sillón para "hablar" con ella.

A la distancia, Hiashi sonreía apacible ante la imagen de su familia, un gesto que desapareció dejando una curva baja en sus labios y una expresión firme y preocupante. Haciendo uso de sus contactos, Hiashi se informó de las las víctimas del ataque de Deidara, ninguna de ellas concordaba con la descripción de Naruto o algo que se acercara a este. No dudaba que Deidara fuese un profesional y que las posibilidades de que Naruto siguiera con vida para él resultaban bastante bajas, por no decir nulas.

—Igualmente, no hay nada que pueda hacer —musitó, respiró hondo y se encaminó a su habitación en el piso superior del apartamento—. Es solo un mocoso y nada más…

.

Al día siguiente, Hiashi se presentó en las oficinas de la sede Hyuuga: Un complejo de oficinas relativamente grande, una primera construcción de unos seis pisos de alto que cubría toda una cuadra, y justo en medio de ella se alzaba otro edificio de seis pisos hacia arriba otra edificación más, siendo este donde Hiashi trabajaba. No solo fue él, Hinata y Hanabi también trabajaban ahí junto a su padre: La primera trabajaba como asistente de la administración en la oficina, la segunda se encontraba como aprendiz de abogada de la empresa.

Aquel era un día que prometía ser como cualquier otro: Hiashi saludó a su secretaría, se adentró y acomodó en su oficina decorada con un estilo japonés tradicional; encendió su televisor, computador, su secretaría le llevó periódico y un té caliente como de costumbre. Todo avanzaba como cualquier día ordinario hasta que el teléfono de su oficina repicó.

Hiashi observó la pantalla, frunciendo el ceño extrañado cuando está en lugar de aparecer el remitente de la llamada, aparecía "Numero restringido". En lugar de colocar el altavoz como de costumbre, llevó el auricular a su oído.

—¿Que sucede? —cuestionó de inmediato, siendo respondido por una voz femenina que desconocía.

— _Un momento por favor, le van hablar —_ fue la respuesta que recibió. El hombre frunció el ceño por no más que un instante, solo para que inmediatamente se escuchara un sonido grotesco, seguido por el grito desgarrador de un hombre y las maldiciones que este lanzaba contra aquella persona. Sus parpados se abrieron de golpe, una corriente recorrió todo su cuerpo y su frente se perló de sudor en un instante. Aquel hombre, gritando y maldiciendo era Deidara.

»— _Espero que mi compañero haya sido muy claro en su mensaje, Hiashi-san —_ eso no podía ser verdad, no podía estar pasando ¿Cómo era posible que alguien hubiera dado con el paradero de Deidara? Más aún ¿Cómo aquella mujer sabía quién era él? Hiashi no podía creer que un profesional como lo era Deidara, como lo eran los miembros del Akatsuki revelaran sus contactos y contrastadores tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, Hiashi procuró no perder la compostura, tenía que buscar desligarse de aquello sin levantar sospecha alguna.

—¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto es esta? —pronunció firme conteniendo su respiración para evitar dar señales de debilidad y de vinculación. El largo silenció del otro lado le produjo una desagradable sensación.

— _Hiashi-san, mejor respire o se va ahogar —_ esas palabras bastaron para quebrar la voluntad del patriarca Hyuuga por un instante robándole el aliento, haciendo que finalmente se viera obligado a llevar aire a sus pulmones ¿Cómo sabía aquella persona que él contenía la respiración? Tenía muchas respuestas en su cabeza, pero la más aterradora… era que esa mujer lo observaba.

»— _Créame Hiashi-san, esta no es una broma de mal gusto, esto que le está sucediendo es real de lo que se imagina… estas son las consecuencias de contratar al chillón este que tengo aquí para matar a mi primo —_ era una sorpresa tras otra, ella había dicho primo ¿A qué clase de familia pertenecía Naruto para tener ese tipo de influencia? El Hyuuga apretó sus dientes, se sentía humillado, insultado, cualquier que lo viera sabía que estaba a punto de colgar el teléfono en un ataque de ira.

»— _Colgar no le servirá de nada, Hiashi-san —_ y esta vez, un verdadero escalofrío de terror recorrió sus espina de arriba abajo— _. Por favor, dirija su mirada a su monitor —_ por instinto, sus ojos obedecieron el comando, para ver cómo se abría una panta de video en la pantalla de su equipo. Sus orbes tiritaron y él se levantó de golpe ante dicha imagen que… era un reflejo de lo que él hacía, era una grabación en vivo de su oficina, a la distancia, desde un piso superior… con una cruz justo arriba de la imagen.

»— _Si intenta algo, van a pasar un buen rato limpiando su tan hermosa oficina, Hiashi-san_ —el deleite que escuchó Hiashi en la voz de Karin resultó repugnante, casi sexual—. _Por otro lado… —_ dos imágenes más aparecieron y esta vez, el corazón de Hiashi dio un brinco: sus hijas se encontraban en punto de mira— _, puede pasar un rato limpiando la sangre de sus hijas._

Eso fue todo lo que el hombre pudo soportar, terminando por golpear su mesa, sujetando con tal fuerza la bocina que la hizo crujir escuchó.

—Tienes idea de con quienes te estas metiendo niña —aquellas palabras fueron arrastradas y entre dientes, las cuales Deidara apoyó, su voz resonaba a la distancia. Sin embargo, la respuesta que consiguió no fue la que esperaba, fue un silencio momentáneo que rompió en carcajada.

— _En primer lugar, Hiashi-san, usted no está en posición de negociar. En segundo lugar, es_ _ **usted**_ _quien no tiene idea de con quien se ha metido. Permítame presentarme: Mi nombre es Karin,_ _ **Uzumaki…**_ —y por algún motivo desconocido para Hiashi, ella hizo énfasis en su apellido, pero se sentía como si este no hubiera estado dirigido hacia él, y en efecto no fue así. El silencio que produjo aquel apellido en Deidara no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Más aún, este no tardó en tartamudear ese nombre una y otra vez. No tenía idea de que estaba sucediendo.

 _»—… Karin, hija de uno de los tres fundadores de_ _ **Akatsuki**_ —y aquello, fue todo lo que se necesitó para terminar de destrozar a Hiashi y hacer que su corazón dejara de latir por un segundo ante la impresión—. _Quizás mi padre no esté vivo y tampoco trabajo con Akatsuki como tal, pero aún mantengo una buena amistad con su líder, la suficiente para que me entregaran la información de este pobre diablo aquí. Casi se puede decir que soy la razón por la cual existe un acuerdo y cese al fuego entre su grupo y al que pertenezco. Así que, como se dará cuenta… no tiene a nadie a quien recurrir para joderme Hi-a-shi-san._ _ **Ninguna**_ _organización en su sano juicio atentaría contra Akatsuki o contra Yamata._

—Deja a mis hijas —pronunció Hiashi—, ellas no… —imploraba cuando Karin lo cortó secante.

— _¿Acaso no me escuchó, Hiashi-san? Usted no se encuentra en posición de negociar nada. La única razón por la cual no he ido a buscarlo es por el simple hecho de que Naruto sigue con vida —_ no podía creer lo esperanzadora que resultaba esa noticia, si Naruto vivía, quizás podría escudarse con él de alguna forma u otra, después de todo; alguien como Naruto jamás permitiría ese tipo de acciones.

— _Y no piense en invocarlo —_ nuevamente, el terror lo invadió ¿Cómo sabía ella que se había relajado ante la noticia de que Naruto vivía? Inmediatamente, la imagen en su monitor cambió a una dentro de su oficina, la de la cámara de su oficina—. _Hiashi-san, puedo ver y escuchar todo lo que hace, y se por la expresión de unos instantes atrás que pensaba usar a Naruto de una forma y otra. Haga eso y tenga por seguro que lo desollaré vivo y haré que sus hijas vean cada segundo de su agonizante muerte. —_ Eso era todo, no había nada que él pudiera hacer contra aquella mujer.

—P-puedo… —tartamudeó— ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?

— _Debe estarse preguntando sí Naruto tiene vinculación directa con Akatsuki, ¿no es así? —_ era aterrador la precisión con la que acertaba Karin, jamás en su vida Hiashi había conocido una persona así— _. No, no la tiene. Naruto es pariente mío, pero muy distante como para tener algo que ver con mi madre o mi padre, mucho menos con la formación de Akatsuki. Él no es más que una persona ordinaría que buscaba ganarse la vida de manera normal y deseaba hacer feliz a su hija, Hiashi-san. Por desgracia, gracias a sus reglas nacieron conflictos que ellos no pudieron superar y que lo cual produjo el pequeño accidente del cual ya debe estar enterado._

Inmediatamente, en el monitor de Hiashi apareció un documento de texto, instrucciones muy detalladas de sus acciones en los próximos días.

— _Si quiere salir_ _ **bien parado**_ _de todo esto, Hiashi-san; va a seguir esas instrucciones al pie de la letra_ _ **y**_ _sin protestar. Si se desvía solo un milímetro de ellas lo sabré, si intenta contactar alguien lo sabré, si intenta decirle a quien sea_ _ **lo sabré**_ _. Si valora la vida de sus hijas, hará exactamente lo que aparece ahí, le guste o no. ¿Entendido, Hiashi-san? —_ pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que el patriarca Hyuuga no le quedo de otra más que aceptar para inmediatamente escuchar lo que sonó a un bufido divertido.

»— _Muy bien. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo que ser una mejor anfitriona y atender a mí querido invitado —_ seguidamente, se escuchó el distintivo roce entre metales mientras el tono de Karin nuevamente tomaba una connotación placentera, rayando en lo sexual—. _Hace mucho que no tengo este tipo de huéspedes y en verdad… ya se me hace difícil contenerme, así que… nos vemos pronto, Hiashi-san. —_ la llamada se cortó y las imágenes en el computador del Hyuuga desaparecieron, dejando únicamente el archivo de texto que se imprimía antes de borrarse de la memoria del ordenador, dejando a un Hiashi destrozado e indefenso como nunca en su vida.

.

La parte más difícil para Hiashi de seguir las instrucciones de Karin fue tener lidiar con Hinata y Hanabi quienes no paraban de preguntar acerca de su extraño comportamiento, ya que las instrucciones fueron lo suficientemente metódicas, simples y fáciles de seguir:

-Primero, cancelar todos y cada uno de sus compromisos e informar que se tomaría unas vacaciones familiares, el motivo quedaba a su elección.

-Segundo, esperar por tres días para salir de su casa vía a una dirección que aparecía en el documento. Durante esos tres días, Hiashi no podría salir de su casa y no podría usar su auto el cual quedaría en el estacionamiento del edificio.

-Tercer, tomar la ruta especificada en el documento a la hora escrita, la cual era en horas de la noche. Debería mantener una velocidad específica ya que según el documento la calle estaría despejada para su libre tránsito.

El resto de las instrucciones en el documento resultaron irrelevantes ya que a medio camino, Hiashi resbaló en la carretera congelada, su volante se trabó en una curva y la defensa de la carretera se rompió, rodando colina abajo.

.

Tan pronto Karin movió su arma contra Hanabi, Hiashi no tardo en interponerse entre la misma y su hija, ante la detonación del arma ambos cerraron sus ojos por instinto, pero para sorpresa de Hiashi, el eco de esta resonando en sus oídos y la falta de dolor en su cuerpo era signo de que algo andaba… ¿Bien? Ambos Hyuugas aún pasmados por la detonación abrieron sus ojos y alzaron su mirada a la pelirroja quien le sonrió de vuelta y realizó una segunda detonación. El destello los sorprendió, algo del calor de la detonación alcanzó el brazo de Hiashi, pero ningún daño real. Las balas eran de salva.

Los labios de Hanabi tiritaban, su cuerpo lo hacía y Hiashi lo sentía, sabía que estaba a punto de estallar en un grito de indignación. Pero antes de que esto sucediera, Hiashi consiguió su atención y negó de inmediato con la cabeza. No podía permitirle a su hija involucrarse más de lo que ya lo había hecho… sin entender porque lo había hecho.

—Tu padre es más inteligente de lo que crees —replicó Karin consiguiendo la atención de ambos Hyuugas, mostrando de costado el arma que llevaba—. Serán de salva, pero aun así pueden causar daño si se dispara muy de cerca. A quemarropa pueden causar quemaduras bastante severas —Karin se acuclilló entregándole una sonrisa siniestra a la familia Hyuuga—, incluso pueden matar si el disparo a quemarropa es colocado en lugar adecuado.

Aquella sonrisa siniestra no resultaba precisamente tranquilizante, se sentía mucho más fría y cruel que la brisa helada que soplaba. Aun así, el Hyuuga mayor logró mantener su compostura, necesitaba respuestas y pensaba conseguirlas. Pero tan pronto sus labios se abrieron, Karin levantó su palma pidiéndole que se detuviera, dirigiendo su mirada a Hanabi.

—Seré honesta, Hanabi-chan; quería traumarte un poco con ese pequeño acto de mostrarme incrédula, pero obviamente sabías del atentando de Naruto ¿no es así? —Hiashi miró de reojo a su hija buscando confirmar lo que Karin quería corroborar, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la oportunidad que se estaba presentando, una que Karin destrozó al instante.

»—Es libre de intentarlo —pronunció, mirando de reojo a Hiashi, quien le entregó su mirada atónita—. Puede intentar atacarme si quiere, pueden intentarlo justos si se les antojan —comentó regresando su mirada a Hanabi quien le entregó sus ojos sorprendidos—. Pero si lo hacen no les garantizo que terminen en una pieza, en vencido a mano limpia hombres más pesados y fuertes que usted, Hiashi-san. Sin mencionar que por más que su estilo puede ser impresionante, dudo mucho tenga la experiencia que yo en combate. Por más que ha vivido el doble que yo.

La confianza que destilaba Karin era una de admirar y temer, no se sentía una pizca de duda, ni miedo en sus palabras. Sin mencionar que, después de analizar detalladamente a la muchacha, incluso en esa posición acuclillada… resultaba difícil encontrar una apertura por la cual adentrarse para someterla sin ser contraatacado de alguna manera. No podía creer que se encontraba en una posición así.

—Responde —ordenó Karin una vez más, haciendo que Hiashi regresara su mirada a su hija—. ¿Acaso escuchaste algo, el momento del contrato? —el silencio, una mirada esquiva y un parpadeo fue la respuesta que entregó Hanabi de manera involuntaria y que confirmaba el planteamiento anterior, lo cual consiguió que Karin se burlara del desliz del Hyuuga. Este afinco la mirada y con voz potente finalmente pregunto a Karin que es lo que deseaba. La sonrisa del rostro de la pelirroja se desvaneció y su tono jovial regresó a uno estricto y firme.

—Nada —replicó Karin sin vacilar—, no quiero que pase nada y **eso** es exactamente lo que va a suceder —ambos Hyuugas alzaron su mirada confundidos.

»—Hasta ahora Hiashi-san, hice que usted se desentendiera de su trabajo, lo encerré en su casa por tres días y los guie una carretera que me encargué de congelar con anticipación, de sabotear su auto para trabar su volante a control remoto y debilitar una defensa de carretera para que cayeran y rodaran hasta este preciso punto —expuso Karin, sorprendiendo ambos Hyuugas—, todo lo que he planeado hasta ahora ha sido para darle a entender que puedo terminar con la vida de usted y todos los que ama en menos de lo que imagina.

Inmediatamente, Karin sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y abrió una galería de imagenes mostrando la primera imagen a sus dos rehenes. En este aparecía Deidara atado a una mesa de metal.

—Este es el antes —pronunció la pelirroja mientras deslizaba la imagen… mostrando una foto tan grotesca que el mismo Hiashi se estremeció de solo verla mientras que su hija contenía las ganas de vomitar ante un cuerpo despellejado, cortado del pecho hacia arriba—… este es el después. Y así como le hice esto a este hombre denominado como "peligroso" y "difícil de atrapar" puedo hacérselo fácilmente a usted —los ojos carmesí de la pelirroja se clavaron en el patriarca Hyuuga, dando a entender a la perfección su mensaje.

En la lejanía proveniente de la carretera se escucharon varios motores acercarse, y no tardaron en aparecer varias luces indicando una gran cantidad de vehículos. Estos se apagaron, el sonido de puertas abrirse solo y un bullicio organizado resultaba mucho más preocupante. Karin señaló con su pulgar detrás de ella mientras un gran número de sombras empezaban a bajar desde la carretera hacia ellos.

—Estas personas que están aquí son un equipo de limpieza que se encargara dejar esto como si nada hubiera pasado, los trasladaran a la casa donde van a quedarse por el próximo mes mientras sanan por completo sus heridas y pasan sus "vacaciones".

Varias personas se pararon justo al lado de Karin, así como escuchaban a otras más hablando un poco más lejos a un lado de ellos, ambos giraron para ver como dos personas se arrodillaban justo al lado de la inconsciente Hinata. Hanabi entró en pánico por un instante, pero Hiashi la sostuvo y le pidió que se calmara de inmediato, para hacerlo, tuvo que dirigirse a Karin.

—¿Médicos? —cuestionó con tal serenidad que Karin no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta como gesto de admiración.

—Lo son —replicó esta e inmediatamente señaló los que tenía atrás de ella— estos tan bien, les harán un chequeó completo mientras los trasladan. Pero antes de eso, quiero dejar esto sumamente claro, Hiashi-san…

—No tienes que, ya lo hiciste —replicó este—, jamás volver a meterme con Naruto, jamás cruzarme con él de nuevo —Karin sonrió maliciosa antes de responder.

—No, puede cruzarse con él, puede seguirlo tratando si quiere… —replicó Karin—. Pero vuelva a montar otro show como el de Deidara, intente dañar nuevamente la vida de Naruto de cualquier manera y le prometo… que le presentaré el infierno antes de que nos volvamos a ver ahí abajo. ¿He sido clara, Hiashi-san? —no le quedó de otra más que bajar su cabeza derrotado, pronunciando un suave "sí"

Karin sonrió complacida, agradeciendo su colaboración y entendimiento. Tan pronto ella se levantó, los hombres a sus lados se acercaron tanto a Hiashi y Hanabi para ayudarlos a ponerse de pie. Sin embargó había una persona que cuya voz no pudo mantenerse callada, y esa era Hanabi, quien estaba indignada, eufórica, desilusionada; no podía creer lo que veía, a su padre cabizbajo, sin fuerzas, débil y derrotado, esa no era la imagen que ella tenía de él, y a diferencia de él, no ella no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente.

Hiashi ya se encontraba de pie, sujetado por dos escoltas, los otros dos que les tocaba disponer de Hanabi intentaba convencerla de que les permitiera ayudarla, pero esta no lo hizo y finalmente vociferó aquellas palabras.

—¡Naruto jamás lo permitirá! —gritó con fuerza, resonando su voz en la ladera, paralizando a cada persona ahí presente, en especial a Hiashi quien tuvo que regresar su mirada llena de angustia y miedo a su hija— ¡Naruto jamás permitirá que nos hagas esto, el no aprobaría nada de esto! —inmediatamente regresó su mirada a Karin, quien yacía plantada como una estatua sobre la nieve.

—¡De-déjala, ella no…! —fue incapaz de completar sus suplicas, lo último que alcanzó a ver Hiashi fue a Karin chasquear los dedos antes de sentir un pistola medica en su cuello inyectándole un potente sedante, en cuestión de segundos cayó inconsciente. Dicho acto no pasó desapercibido para la menor de los Hyuugas, intentó levantarse y correr al lado de su padre, pero fue detenida por una bota sobre su hombro y empujada de regreso a su lugar. Alzó su mirada para cruzarse con los rubíes de Karin cernidos sobre ella, empuñando su pistola en su derecha. Hanabi frunció el ceño molesta.

—No-no puedes hacernos nada —pronunció desafiante, haciendo que los dos médicos a su lado retrocedieran varios pasos, que cada persona cerca de ellas se alejara por lo menos dos o tres—, sí nos haces algo, no podrás conseguir tú objetivo de "aquí no pasó nada" ¿Por qué es eso lo que quieres no? Sí-sí, nos matas…

—Eres linda —interrumpió Karin de manera tan apacible que confundió a Hanabi, incluso la mirada molesta en sus ojos desapareció, dejando una expresión curiosa—, no me había fijado pero eres bastante linda, Hanabi-chan.

«¿H-Huh… Qué?» Karin alcanzó a Hanabi con su izquierda, sosteniéndola por la axila, jalándola hacia arriba, obligándola a ponerse de pie… solo para terminar de deslizar su brazo por debajo del de esta y quedar abrazada junto a Karin.

»—¿Qu-Qué instantes…?

—De verdad que eres linda —repitió Karin, alcanzando la mejilla de Hanabi con su derecha sin soltar su arma—, tienes mucho de tu padre de hecho… pero tus facciones son muchos más suaves, sin mencionar que tu piel es bastante suave —agregó Karin acariciando la misma con el dorso de sus dedos, gesto que aterró a Hanabi tanto por el mismo, como por el hecho de que tenía una pistola a solo unos centímetros de su rostro.

»—Tienes un buen cuerpo debajo de esta chaqueta —agregó mientras apretaba su abrazo, deslizando su derecha por el cuello de Hanabi, siento su cabello—. Tu cabello… es bastante sedoso.

«¿Qué, qué está pasando aquí?» algo estaba terriblemente mal y Hanabi lo sabía, solo le bastó con ver a los hombres a la distancia, ver la expresiones de deleite en algunos y horror en otros para saber que nada de eso era normal. Karin alcanzó la otra mejilla de Hanabi con su derecha aun empuñando su arma, juntó su mejilla contra la de esta y finalmente le susurró.

—Eres linda… e ingenua —y con ello, colocó la corredera de la pistola cerca del oído de esta e inmediatamente la detonó. Hanabi lanzó un grito ante la explosión que resonó en su oído y el casquillo que golpeó su sien, intentó zafarse del agarre de Karin, pero bastó con que esta le gritara para que se quedara quieta.

—¿Crees que me importa lo que piense Naruto de lo que hago? —susurró Karin, petrificando a la Hyuuga al instante. Jamás en su vida había escuchado un tono de voz como aquel, uno que no se sentía humano.

»—Naruto es mi familia y la voy a proteger de quienes intente lastimarlo como lo hizo tú padre, o quienes **intenten usarlo** como lo **tú** hiciste… —los labios de Hanabi tiritaban, su cuerpo completo lo hacía, no podía pronunciar palabra, decir que era presa del miedo sería poco… ella era presa de Karin.

»—Voy decirte esto una vez y más vale que respondas lo quiero escuchar porque de lo contrario voy a dejarte sorda del tímpano derecho, voy a disparar las diez balas que quedan en este cargador. Si vuelves a intentar usar a Naruto de la manera que lo has hecho hoy, voy a buscarte, voy a encontrar y voy a encerrarte en una celda, voy hacerte mi mascota, voy a destrozar todo rastro de voluntad en tu ser que tendrás miedo de suicidarte ante la sola idea que falles y pueda revivirte, no va aquedar nada de ti, Ha-na-bi-chan. ¿He sido clara?

Quería responder, quería decir que sí pero nada en ella funcionaba, había perdido por completo el control de su cuerpo, su frente perlaba del sudor que la bañaba, su piel había perdido el color…

—Cinco… —y ante el súbito conteo se sobre saltó, estaba luchando contra su ser para poder mover sus labios y decir que lo entendía, que jamás volvería hacer algo tan estúpido como ello.

—Dos… **uno…**

—¡Esta bien! —Gritó aterrada— ¡Entiendo, entiendo! —repetía una y otra vez implorando que la dejara, que jamás lo volvería a repetir o intentar, que se encargaría de proteger a Naruto si era necesario, pero que la dejara en paz.

—Buena niña… —fue lo último que escuchó Hanabi antes de que, al igual que su padre, fuese inyectada con un sedante y callera dormida.

Karin llamó a uno de los médicos que tenía a su lado para entregar a Hanabi, estos la asistieron de inmediato. Respiró hondo, guardó su arma en su funda y se dio la vuelta.

—¡Muy bien chicos, ya saben qué hacer, aquí no sucedió nada. Quiero este lugar impecable para antes de que salga el sol, ¿Entendido?! —todos entregaron un saludo militar, una sonrisa satisfactoria se marcó en los labios de Karin al saber que por más que esa noche sería una inolvidable para los Hyuugas, la verdad sería que… en esa carretera, ese día, jamás paso nada…

* * *

 **Primero que nada, el conteo de palabras… 7893 Dicho eso… ¡JODER! Esto ha sido cansado de escribir, pero me alegra haberlo hecho :) Hay algunos detalles en los que me hubiera gustado extenderme más, como en la tortura psicológica de Hanabi: Originalmente pensaba hacer que Karin la obligara a besarla como "castigo" por intentar usar a Naruto… en adición a lo escribí, pero eso ya sería complacencia mía, así que les dejo esa imagen mental :)**

 **Voy a tardarme en actualizar el último capítulo que, bien sea dicho desde ahora; incluirá aquello que se perdió en el primer capítulo XD Pero bueno, la razón de esto es porque quiero actualizar mi otro fic, Reina del Ring (el cual invito a leer, un fic de boxeo con Sakura como principal) y tengo que prepara mi regalo de amigo secreto de este año el cual me va a tomar TIEMPO solo formularlo. Pero les prometo que el cierre de este fic será uno digno de la espera :)**

 **Sin más que decir por ahora, se despide su buen amigo AM. Hasta otra, cuídense mucho :)**

 **P.D: Como te daras cuenta Blue Soki, con un familiar como Karin, Naruto no tiene que pedir ningún favor a ningún Yakuza para solventar este tipo de problemas XD**


	5. Errores

**Posible Ooc.**

 **Hokkaido y Kyushu: Provincias de Japón, la primera se localiza en el extremo norte, la segunda en el extremo sur, todas dos son islas separadas de la principal.**

 **Petición:**

 **Un universo alterno, donde en una noche de borrachera, Naruto tiene sexo con Karin, pero no recuerda cómo ocurrió. Naruto debe ser novio de Hinata, y por ende, le fue infiel, así que está vuelto loco de arrepentimiento. Me gustaría que Naruto y Karin peleen por lo que hicieron, y que Hinata descubra la verdad.** **NO** **debe terminar en NaruHina** **. Naruto debe descubrir que siempre le ha gustado Karin. One, Two o Three/Shot como máximo (aunque se me permitió hasta cinco, y voy a tomar ese permiso).**

* * *

 **Errores**

No era el lugar más fácil de acceder, y por buenas razones; desde su primera visita Sakura supo que se trataba de una instalación subterránea, lo sabía ante la ausencia de cualquier tipo de ventanas; pero aquello era algo que poco importaba, si podía ver a Naruto, valía la pena ser trasladada aquel sitio que no se encontraban en ningún mapa.

»Y es que, su presencia y la de Sarada era algo que Naruto necesitaba, estar en ese lugar, pasando la mayor parte del tiempo en una cama había hecho mella en el rubio, algo que su expresión tan sería y ajena a su ser dejaba muy en claro cada vez que lo visita, una que siempre desaparecía ante los gritos de "¡Tío Naruto!" de la pequeña Sarada.

Para Sakura, era evidente el porqué del estado de ánimo Naruto, dos razones llegaban a su cabeza, una agarrada de la otra: El hecho de que Hiashi había intentado asesinarlo, y el daño en sus manos: La derecha con el anular y meñique inmovilizado y suaves indicios de quemadura en el dorso, mientras que el brazo izquierdo estaba enyesado hasta el codo, solo dos dedos –índice y pulgar– encontrándose sueltos, los otros eran cubiertos por el yeso y solo visibles la punta de los mismos. Por si fuera poco, unos tornillos sobre salían del yeso. No era algo agradable de contemplar.

»El único respiro de Sakura era la falta de máquinas de monitoreo en la habitación, un indicativo de su condición física y general no era grave y no requería de monitoreo constante.

Sakura, buscando animar un poco más el ambiente encendió el televisor, lo primero que se topó fue con el noticiero que mostraba el conjunto de departamentos donde vivía Naruto, se disponía a quitarlo, pero Naruto le pidió que lo dejara. Quería escuchar esa noticia.

" _Tras dos semanas de investigaciones, las autoridades han informado el deceso del terrorista conocido como Deidara, quien tras sus últimos dos atentado dejó evidencia y pistas acerca de sus blancos, las cuales fueron utilizadas para rastrearlo. En una confrontación con efectivos de fuerzas especiales el criminal optó por realizar, según él; una "última obra de arte" al suicidarse en una enorme explosión. Ningún efectivo salió gravemente herido…"_

Sakura no pronunció palabra alguna, sabía muy bien que aquello no era más que una mentira fabricada por Karin y el grupo al que pertenecía; que la suerte de ese hombre había sido mucho peor a lo que se reportaba, sin mencionar imposible de anunciar en un noticiero cualquiera; y que el segundo ataque había sido causado por la pelirroja como parte de la farsa o con otro propósito oculto. Observó de reojo a Naruto encontrando una expresión bastante seria en el semblante del rubio, le entristeció un poco verlo de esa manera, no era algo propio de él.

" _Según declaraciones del ministro de la defensa, Orochimaru; las victimas que se encontraban resguardadas y atendidas en las instalaciones militares para su protección serán dadas de alta en las próximas horas o trasladadas a las clínicas y hospitales de las cuales fueron retiradas originalmente, proceso que fue realizado con la finalidad de resguardarlas de un posible nuevo ataque. Ya que, según los indicios hallados, las victimas de los ataques no fueron alcanzadas. Sin embargo y ahora que…"_

—Por lo menos, ya pronto saldrás de aquí —pronunció Sakura con una sonrisa. Sarada asintió al comentario de su madre. La respuesta de Naruto fue un resoplido.

—Quizás me tarde un poco más de lo que crees, no es que yo hubiera sido enviado algún hospital en primer lugar —replicó con ironía.

»—Sakura, ¿sabes algo de Karin? —una pregunta por mucho sorpresiva, no esperaba que Karin no se hubiera aparecido a esas alturas. Una extraña mezcla de alivio y duelo sacudió a Sakura, sin lugar a dudas, esa; debía de ser otra de las razones del estado de Naruto.

—¿No ha venido a verte? —Naruto negó, el único contacto que había tenido con Karin había sido por teléfono y uno muy corto, y de eso dos semanas atrás.

Sin embargo y antes de que Naruto pudiera abrir sus labios, sintieron la puerta de la habitación abrirse, todos giraron al pequeño corredor que conducía a esta, encontrando a un hombre de cabello anaranjado, alto y porte musculoso, intimidante por esos dos atributos, pero que trasmitía un aura de serenidad.

—Sakura-san, Sarada-chan, necesito que me acompañen —pronunció el hombre extrañando a la mayor y molestando a la menor.

—Tan temprano, si aún…

—No se preocupen, —detuvo el hombre— no las vamos a llevar por ahora. Pero necesito que me acompañen —Sakura parpadeó un par de veces para luego observar a Naruto, este le sonrió dándole a entender con su expresión que no debía inquietarse. Sakura respiró hondo, levantó a su hija y procedieron a retirarse, apagando el televisor a pedido del rubio. El hombre se regresó al rubio, procediendo a disculparse por los inconvenientes causados antes de retirarse con ambas mujeres.

Naruto miró de reojo a la pared a su izquierda donde se encontraba un reloj digital que marcaba las once de la mañana, era muy temprano para sus medicinas y chequeos, aún más temprano para que se llevaran a Sakura o Sarada quienes salían alrededor de las tres de la tarde. Y por lo que había dicho Juugo, de que ellas podrían regresar dentro de un rato, no estaba por ser trasladado a ningún hospital o clínica como se indicó en la noticia.

»Mientras su mente divagaba buscando explicación alguna, escuchó abrirse puerta una vez más, la respuesta a sus preguntas acaba de llegar.

—¡Naruto! —vociferó Karin tan escandalosa como siempre y con una enorme sonrisa, una que cambió cuando sus ojos carmesís se fijaron en las manos del rubio, el dolor se hizo presente y visible en su semblante.

—No te preocupes —pronunció Naruto con una sonrisa—, estoy bien, Karin; estoy bien —Karin sonrió de vuelta, decidió que sería mejor desconectarse mientras estuviera ahí, prefería no leer a Naruto.

—Supongo… que debes tener muchas preguntas ¿no es así? —pronunció nerviosa la pelirroja al tiempo que se sentaba en banco al lado de la camilla. La respuesta que recibió era una que no esperaba.

—Menos de las que probablemente te imaginas —y eso en verdad era un sorpresa para Karin, algo que se reflejaba en su rostro.

»—Primero que nada… ¿Qué le hiciste a Hiashi? —cuestionó Naruto, sacándole un par de parpadeos a Karin— y no me vengas con que "no le hiciste nada". La última vez que me dijiste que "no pasaría nada", me usaste de portero y vigía mientras golpeabas a las chicas que hicieron llorar a Sakura.

Karin alzó la ceja divertida y Naruto le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa que confirmaba su pregunta y deseos de conocer aquella respuesta. Ella sonrió traviesa, produciéndole un escalofrío a Naruto.

—¿Quieres detalles o no? —Aquella serenidad y tono empleado por la pelirroja, en especial porque él conocía _muy_ bien ese lenguaje corporal de ella.

—El susto que le diste, ¿fue muy fuerte? —la sonrisa de Karin se acentuó, encarando a su primo con aquellos ojos que destilaban gozo y placer.

—Lo suficiente como para que lo piensen mil veces antes de volver a intentar un truco como ese.

—¡¿Lo-lo piensen!? —interrumpió Naruto ante el plural empleado por la pelirroja, algo que de por sí ya estaba dispuesta a clarificar, explicándole a Naruto que Hiashi no fue el único en ser "asustado", que tuvo que extender el mismo a Hanabi por "pasarse de lista". Sin embargo y aunque Hinata se encontró involucrada en el mismo, no fue "víctima directa" de su ataque a Hiashi, la puso a dormir mientras atendía a los otros dos. Karin Inhaló hondo y su mirada se entristeció un poco

»—De verdad lamento mucho que tú y Hinata hayan terminado —el tono de Karin se volvió apagado, apoyó sus brazos sobre sus piernas y reclinó al frente. Naruto se mostró incrédulo ante el comentario—, cuando indagué en su vida, en su personalidad, como era ella… de verdad que lo siento. Creo que…

—Yo… —enunció el rubio, y ante el tono de voz que este empleó, Karin pudo vaticinar un "no" acompañado al "yo"

«¿¡Yo no!?» giró volteó de manera violenta encontrando a un Naruto cabizbajo y escapando con de su mirada.

—Lo que me duele fue la forma en la que sucedieron las cosas. No fui justo con ella, debí haberle dicho mucho antes y nada de esto hubiera pasado.

—Si lo hubieras dicho antes —interpeló Karin—, si hubieras terminado con ella antes, estarías muerto en este momento, Naruto —. No pronunció palabra alguna.

»—Alguien como Hinata no hubiera soportado la ruptura. Sí hubiera sido mejor para ella, pero no hubiera cambiado el hecho de que Hiashi hubiera intentado asesinarte.

Por más que un parte de él deseaba rebatir aquellas palabras, sabía muy bien que no podía, que Karin tenía la razón, no se necesitaba ser un experto en comportamiento humano para aceptar aquella verdad. Suspiró profundo aún sin encarar a Karin.

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que terminó sufriendo más de la cuenta. No se merecía eso… Solo porque yo no pude afrontar la verdad.

—¿De qué verdad hablas Naruto?

—Sabes, cuando éramos pequeños llegue a creer que eras una especie de espía, solo que nunca lo dije, claro está; no creo que sea el termino adecuado para definir lo que haces ni quien eres —Karin alzó su ceja desconcertada ante la extraña –y sorprendentemente acertada– confesión de su primo, sin entender que tenía que ver eso con lo anterior. Este la encaró.

»—Karin, ¿recuerdas cuando te hablé acerca de Sakura, que te pregunté que había sido ese sonido fuerte a la distancia? —no le tomó mucho hacer memoria de esa llamada de la que hablaba su primo, cometiendo el error de pensar en voz alta.

—Te refieres cuando estaba en Colombia….

—Sí… un segundo, ¿Colombia? —y a la pelirroja se congeló ante su desliz. Suspiró por un momento, no tenía por qué explicarse, pero decidió hacerlo. A esas alturas no es que importara, sin mencionar que ya Naruto había deducido –y hacía mucho tiempo lo que veía– que su línea de trabajo difería mucho de la que ella exponía.

Lo primero que hizo Karin fue clarificar que él había acertado al deducir que la palabra _espía_ estaba mal empleada para definirla, la que utilizó para referirse a su persona y la organización comandada por Orochimaru fue "ecualizadores". Y ante el despisté de su primo, no le quedo de otra más que recurrir a una palabra más común e igual de apropiada: Mercenarios. Sin embargo, terminó por chasquear fastidiada, exponiendo una versión más corta y real de lo que era ese lugar.

— _Orochi_ no es más que una organización paramilitar llena de gente excesivamente peligrosa, entrenada y alterada para serlo aún más que responde a las enormes ambiciones de un hombre.

—¿Dis-disculpa?

—No lo tomes a mal —replicó Karin con una sonrisa—, Orochimaru-sama no es malo, pero si ambicioso, MUY ambicioso; tiene una agenda personal y nosotros nos encargamos de llevarla a cabo. Por lo general esta agenda involucra eliminar la "competencia" del camino, y esta competencia resulta ser mafiosos, para militares, terroristas y bueno… has tú la lista y dales el nombre que quieras. —terminó por rascarse la nunca y recostándose a la pared.

Naruto tragó grueso mientras un sudor frío recorría su sien, sabía que Karin era peligrosa… ahora se daba cuenta que era aún más peligrosa de lo que alguna vez puedo imaginarse en su vida. Karin lo observo de reojo y rió divertida al encontrar aquella expresión perpleja en su primo, una que era de esperarse. Pero lo que verdaderamente le sorprendió fue que tomase esa noticia tan tranquila sin cuestionar nada. La curiosidad terminó por invadirla.

—No te importa ¿verdad? —el rubio parpadeó un par de veces.

—Sa-Sasuke es Yakuza y jamás me importó, por-porque debería importarme que mi prima sea miembro de una organización ¡po-posiblemente terrorista! —había algo de miedo en las palabras de Naruto, pero no había terror o rechazo hacia ella, un verdadero alivio para Karin—, Sí-sí alguna vez te pregunto en que trabajas, respóndeme si realmente quiero saberlo —la pelirroja no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada hasta el punto que se le escaparon un par de lágrimas. Negó con la cabeza antes de proseguir con su explicación.

En aquel entonces, Karin se encontraba en su primera misión, y el sonido que Naruto había escuchado de fondo se trató de un choque que ella y su equipo habían gestado para que ocurriera. Karin tuvo que cortar a Naruto en esa oportunidad porque era la encargada eliminar al blanco con un rifle de franco tirador, y necesitaba velocidad para ocultarse después de realizar el tiro.

Los parpados de Naruto seguían abiertos en su totalidad, sus labios entre abiertos incapaces de pronunciar palabra alguna por unos instantes.

—Así que… ¡Sí! Por eso tuve que colgar, necesitaba comunicación completo con los "cuatro del sonido" en ese momento, de lo contrario Tayuya y yo hubiéramos terminado peleando –de nuevo y de manera muy literal–, si se enteraba de que estaba hablando con alguien en lugar de estar pendiente de la misión.

—Estas diciendo que… ¿estábamos hablando, mientras te preparabas ¡Para cometer un asesinato!? —Karin se encogió entre hombros quitándole importancia a las palabras de Naruto.

—Estaba aburrida y aún faltaba para la hora… de hecho, creo que se adelantó un poco —agregó pensativa.

»—Y a todo esto, ¿Qué tiene esa llamada en particular? —cuestionó Karin, pero Naruto lo único que pudo hacer fue tragar saliva, era difícil realizar confesión alguna ante el cambio tan radical de ambiente y el enorme descubrimiento que había hecho. Sin embargo, ya había llegado a ese punto y retroceder no era una opción, respiró hondo, reunió sus fuerzas y finalmente lo dijo.

—Eras tú —la reacción de Karin fue alzar su ceja de manera incrédula. Naruto se molestó un poco y terminó escapando con la mirada—, tú eras la afortunada, Karin.

—¿La que…? —y fue entonces que terminó por hacer la conexión entre la llamada y las palabras que le había entregado Naruto. Por primera vez en su vida, la coloración carmesí en su rostro era natural, así como los sentimientos de pena, vergüenza y emoción que la agobiaban y exponía en su rostro. Naruto regresó su mirada a la pelirroja encontrándola tiritando, el color de su rostro idéntico al de su cabello, tapando su boca y con sus parpados abiertos en su totalidad.

—Karin, tu… —y antes de que pudiera completar sus palabras, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe estremeciendo y silenciando a ambos Uzumakis, solo para que una voz algo escandalosa y masculina resonara. Naruto llevó su mirada al frente, encontrando a un hombre de la edad de Karin, de cabellos plateados y dientes afilados, con una tabla de datos en la mano.

—Karin, tienes que… —enunciaba el recién llegado cuando alzó la mirada y alcanzó a ver a Naruto sorprendido y Karin tiritando cabizbaja en la silla—, acaso… —sus palabras se silenciaron cuando la pelirroja alzó la mirada, reflejando a la misma muerte en sus ojos carmesís, llenando de terror al recién llegado.

—¡Con un demonio Suigetsu! —bramó la pelirroja sacando su arma y apuntándola contra el hombre, este salió corriendo al instante que Karin tiró del gatillo, impactando la pared. Sin embargó no quedó ahí, Karin se levantó y persiguió a Suigetsu hasta el pasillo, posicionándose en la entrada de la habitación, vaciando por completo su arma mientras Suigetsu escapaba de los disparos.

Naruto quedó pasmado, aún sin creer lo que acaba de presenciar. Escuchó a Karin maldecir una y otra vez, así como el azotar de la puerta detrás de ella, seguido por el sonido de varios seguros siendo aplicado a la misma.

—Ese desgraciado de Suigetso, ¡esta me las paga! —pronunciaba Karin al tiempo que hacía presencia, regresando su arma descargada a la funda.

—T-Tú… —ante el tartamudeo de Naruto, Karin se detuvo y encaró al rubio— Tú le…

—¿Disparé? ¡Se lo merece! —bramó furiosa cruzándose de brazos y dirigiendo la mirada a la puerta—, si lo vuelvo a ver….

—¡Ka-Karin, es-es tu compañero. Pudiste…!

—¿Matarlo? —antepuso la pelirroja para seguidamente negar con la cabeza—, ni cerca, al menos que atine un órgano vital o la cabeza ese desgraciado no va a morir así como así… —suspiró y no tardó en dejar el tema avanzando en dirección a Naruto quien seguía tartamudeando y sorprendido, mostrando su incredulidad ante las palabras de su prima, en un constante vaivén con su mirada entre Karin y la entrada.

—¡Es que…! —articulaba Naruto regresando su mirada a Karin, solo para encontrarse con los labios de esta sellándose con los suyos.

Sus parpados se abrieron por completo de la impresión, su mirada descendió un momento encontrando que Karin había bajado la baranda de ese lado de su camilla para entregarle aquel beso.

»Karin se separó el instante necesario para quitarse los lentes, y antes de que Naruto pudiera pronunciar algo, sus labios se volvieron a sellar con los ella. Sintió la izquierda de Karin acariciando su mejilla y la derecha de esta sobre su pecho, su lengua bailando con la suya mientras disfrutaba la melodía que producían sus labios y el respirar agitado de ambos.

Karin volvió a romper el beso, encontrando a un Naruto estupefacto. Sonrió sensual.

—No me digas que tú y Hinata nunca se besaron. —el rubio parpadeó un par, indició de salía de su absorto—, no esperaba quedaras así de aturdido por un beso.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces, sus labios empezaron a tartamudear aún sorprendido, Karin sonrió traviesa, dispuesta atacar de nuevo cuando el suave golpe del dorso de la mano de Naruto sobre su brazo la detuvo.

—No deberías moverla.

—¡Es la izquierda la que no puedo mover! —bramó Naruto colorado—Y-y no es que ¡Karin! —la mujer colocó su dedo sobre los labios de Naruto, sonriéndole para seguidamente acercarse al oído del rubio, lamiéndole el lóbulo.

—También te amo —escuchar aquellas palabras significaban más para Naruto de lo que él demostraba con su expresión molesta, incluso cuando Karin envolvió su cuello con sus brazos.

Aquel semblante molesto del rubio lentamente cambió al notar que el único gesto de Karin era únicamente ese, aquel abrazo y suave roce entre sus mejillas, no había coqueto alguno, insinuaciones, no había nada, solo extraño silencio ajeno a la personalidad de la pelirroja, así como un suave tiriteó en el ser de la fémina. Y por un momento, Naruto pudo jurar que sintió una lagrima ajena deslizarse por su mejilla.

—¿Ka-karin? —musitó apagado sin conseguir respuesta alguna. Un resoplido de resignación dejo los labios de Naruto, no era la forma que le hubiera gustado confesarse a Karin, mucho menos en las condiciones en las que se encontraba ¡Ni siquiera esperó poder hacerlo en primer lugar después de que ella se fue de Japón! Era un sueño hecho realidad de la manera más extraña posible… y sin embargo no se sentía del todo mal, al fin y al cabo, estaba siendo correspondido por la mujer que amó desde siempre.

—Si Kushina-san estuviera viva… probablemente nos mataría —pronunció Karin con su voz algo quebrada.

—De hecho, creo que nos sonreiría, para luego estrujarnos uno a uno —Naruto giró, encontrando en Karin confusión en su rostro y unos ojos un poco irritados. Procedió a separarse y limpiarse los ojos pidiéndole una explicación a sus palabras.

»—Ese día, el que hablabas conmigo mientras preparabas tu asesinato… Mi mamá me dijo que, "sí te hace feliz, no me importa". Cuando le pregunté a qué se refería, me sonrió y dijo que se trataban de los desvaríos de una madre. En ese momento no le entendí, ahora me doy cuenta que quiso decir. Básicamente, nos dio su aprobación en aquel entonces.

Karin rió tontamente y Naruto no tardó en unirse a esta. Después de un momento Naruto respiró hondo, su mirada y tono se tornaron algo pesados y serios

—Karin… Si llegamos a tener hijos… no habrá riesgos de…

—¡No¡ —se anticipó la pelirroja, ahora más compuesta y con una sonrisa altanera, explicando que en cuanto a sangre se refiere, ella y Naruto eran tan distantes como Hokkaido de Kyushu, las posibilidades de que tuvieran un hijo con problemas genéticos por "incesto" eran básicamente nulas.

»—¿Y hacer ese tipo de preguntas de una vez? Naruto… no te vas con rodeos—agregó inclinándose sobre el hombre, formando círculos con su dedo sobre el pecho del rubio, dejando muy claras las intenciones que transmitían aquella sonrisa. Naruto se sonrojó y Karin reventó en una carcajada

»—Supongo que fue eso… bueno, no eso, solo tenías catorce; dudo mucho pasará por tu cabeza tener hijos. Pero sí fue el hecho de que éramos familia el que te impidió confesarte ¿no es así?

Naruto lo negó, por más cabeza dura, despistado e idiota que era, él entendía que eso no se vería del todo bien y tampoco sabía cómo reaccionaría su madre en ese entonces, podría enviar a Karin lejos y quizás no la volvería a ver, idea que lo asustaba. Prefirió guardar silencio y disfrutar de tener a Karin cerca de él.

Ante la explicación, Karin no pudo evitar levantar la ceja, sonaba algo demasiado racional para un Naruto de catorce años, no tardó en exigir la verdadera razón por la cual no se confesó. Por un tiempo, Naruto mantuvo que aquella era la razón, pero al cabo de unos minutos y tras mucha insistencia de Karin, se vio obligado a confesar escapando con la mirada.

—Probablemente te hubieras reído y me lo hubieras restregado en la cara y jamás hubiera escuchado el final de ello.

Y así como predijo, Karin reventó en carcajada ante la indudable verdad, pues describió sus acciones en el supuesto a la perfección. Naruto soltó un largo y pesado suspiro. La carcajada de Karin se suavizó hasta que finalmente desapareció.

—Todo lo que dijiste es cierto… pero te faltó algo —incrédulo alzó la ceja y giró para recibir una vez más los labios de Karin, en esta ocasión, la sorpresa no le duró mucho y finalmente pudo corresponder al beso, permitiéndose disfrutar de sus labios, de su lengua, de ella.

Al faltarle aire ambos, fueron separando sus labios y sus lenguas se acariciaron tanto como pudieron, dejando un fino hilo de saliva que se terminó por romper, ambos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo… Una sensación de terror invadió al rubio ante la desbordada lujuria que se reflejaba en los ojos carmesí de Karin. Sin embargo, puedo sentir que detrás de aquella existía algo más, algo honesto que lo tranquilizaba.

—¿Me hubieras besado?

—Sí, hubiera sido agradable sentir por primera vez unos labios honestos… —ante su comentario, Naruto se mostró dolido, conociéndolo, sabía que no se debía a que no hubiera sido su primer beso. Sonrió con ternura que, al cabo de unos segundos se convirtió en sensualidad, cerrando la disntacia entre ellos, deslizándose por su mejilla y alcanzando el oído izquierdo de Naruto

—Sí, si lo involucra lo que te imaginas —el dolor se acentuó en el semblante del rubio—, quizás no fuiste el primero en tomar mis labios o acariciar mi cuerpo —y aquellos comentarios no era precisamente los que Naruto quería escuchar…—, pero… fuiste el primero hacerlo conmigo —una corriente sacudió a Naruto de pies a cabeza. Karin sonrió y su voz se tornó más sensual—. ¿No recuerdas lo que te dije, que tenía que limpiar afuera de mi cuarto, comenzando por mi sangre?

Cuando volvió a los ojos de Naruto la sorpresa no cabía en este.

—Re-recuerdo que lo dijiste, pero no recuerdo por… como ya sabes, el momento. No era yo precisamente —y un alargado "Oh" resonó.

—¿Quiere saber lo que hicimos aquel día? —y el rubio fue sacudido una vez más. Karin sonrió, se relamió los labios, quedando frente al rostro de este. Acarició la mejilla de Naruto, bajando por su cuello, pecho, deslizándose debajo de las cobijas hasta llegar a la pelvis donde ya se sentía asomarse aquel bulto debajo de las pijamas— O podemos hacer nuevas memorias ahorita mismo.

Por más que el miembro de Naruto palpitó ante las palabras de Karin, la expresión de este no compaginaba con su reacción física, y por buenas razones: quizás podía usar parte de una de sus manos, pero la otra se encontraba delicada y no podía moverla del todo, sin mencionar que, aunque la cadera izquierda y su pierna izquierda no había sufrido gran daño, aún le era recomendable hacer mayor esfuerzo con ambas.

Ante aquellas "excusas" como denomino Karin, sonrió divertida, se separó de Naruto para quitarse de inmediato su franelilla.

—A-acaso… ¿Qu-qué estas planeando? —la sonrisa y mirada que entregó Karin lo único que hicieron fue fortalecer el argumento del rubio, asustándolo hasta cierto punto. La pelirroja negó mientras dejaba caer su prenda y procedía a removerse su arma y los pantalones. Naruto tragó grueso.

—Digamos que… voy hacer este relato un poco más… _sensorial_ —enunció ahora en ropa interior deportiva de color negra, caminando en dirección a los pies de Naruto—, créeme Naruto… **vas** a disfrutar esto…

.

.

Las siete botellas de Sake sumado a una MUY poca resistencia de Karin al alcohol habían hecho mella en Karin como de costumbre, tirada en su silla con terrible palpitar en su cabeza, su cuerpo adormilado y adolorido.

«Con un… jeje» una sonrisa tonta se marcó en sus labios, todo el dolor y calor que invadía su cuerpo era una sensación más que gratificante, poder emborracharse con Naruto después de estar rastreando como una perra en celo por dos años a su blanco… se sentía maravilloso, una sensación insuperable… o eso creía.

Sus parpados se entreabrieron, alzó una ceja ante lo que creyó ver en ese momento, volvió a cerrar sus ojos apretando fuertemente para abrirlos de golpe, no se había equivocado… lo cual le hacía pensar que aquello debía de ser un desvarío de su mente: Naruto, de rodillas frente suyo, sujetando su pie derecho. No podía ser real.

Sus labios se abrieron, no había salido la "N" del nombre del rubio cuando la lengua de este se coló entre el pulgar e índice de su pie, una corriente subió por todo su cuerpo, erizando cada bello de su ser, arqueándola ante la sensación que le produjo.

De alguna forma Karin logró ahogar el gemido que estuvo por dejar sus labios, pero fui incapaz de controlar el reflejo involuntario de los dedos de su pie al moverse, poco le importó aquello a Naruto, más bien; reconoció el acto reflejo como un llamado de desesperación de los otros dedos para ser atendido… uno que no tardó en responder, atrapando con su boca el medio y anular.

El lado consiente y sensato de Karin quería golpear a Naruto y detenerlo… aunque la verdad de este deseo era ínfima, ya que ese mismo lado deseaba y anhelaba ese tipo de caricias. Tras una vida de haber permitido que la escoria de la escoria tocara su cuerpo y reclamara sus labios, aparte de ella tener que devolver el gesto y en ocasiones… dejar a terceros verla mientras lo hacía con otros, incluidos niños, niñas y adolescentes. Ser tocada con gentiliza y cariño por alguien que ella amaba y apreciaba era algo a lo que Karin no podía **ni** deseaba negarse. Y ese era su lado consiente, el que no tenía control de sus acciones en ese momento.

Naruto trataba cada dedo con sumo cuidado, lo lamía y acariciaba antes de moverse a otro. Su izquierda sujetaba la planta mientras la derecha acariciaba la pantorrilla, torturando a Karin como nunca lo había sido, luchando con ella misma por no soltar un alarido que delatara el hecho de estar despierta, llegando a morderse la mano para contener gritar de placer.

Por primera vez, Karin estaba siendo empujada a su límite, aquella mezcla de sensación con verdadero deseo era demasiado para ella, sí no hacía algo terminaría gritando… o peor. Con la pobre fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba logró abrir sus labios y con en endeble tartamudeó logró articular el nombre de su primo, este se detuvo y alzó su mirada, sus ojos se cruzaron con los carmesí de Karin. De no ser porque se encontraba en aquel estado autómata, Naruto habría visto el monstruo que acaba despertar en el reflejo de aquellas joyas.

—Karin… —musitó, apoyando su derecha para levantarse, solo para ser detenido por el mismo pie que había estado acariciando solo unos instantes atrás. Naruto parpadeó un par de veces, Karin se relamió los labios y finalmente empujó a Naruto con todas las fuerzas que tenía, lanzándolo hacia atrás, cayendo este bocarriba sobre el suelo y golpeándose la cabeza.

En el estado que se encontraba, la caída y golpe no causaron efecto alguno en el rubio, quedando atontado en el suelo por unos segundos. Escuchó un par de pasos descalzos acercarse, intentó levantar la mirada, pero sus ojos fueron cubiertos por la mano de Karin, inmediatamente sintió sus brazos apresados por las piernas de la mujer.

—Si lo que tenías era hambre… —la mano que tapaba su mirada se movió a su nuca sujetándolo, Naruto abrió sus ojos encontrando a Karin justo arriba de él, haciendo a un lado la panty de encaje negra revelando su entrada— ¡solo tenías que decirlo! —añadió con lujuria desatada enterrando los labios de Naruto en su entre pierna.

Sus parpados se abrieron de golpe y un gemido de placer hizo eco en la habitación al sentir la lengua de Naruto acariciando su entrada. Sus palabras se perdían y su aliento se le escapaba, su cuerpo tiritaba incontrolable de éxtasis que le producía Naruto.

—No-no puedo creer que nunca lo has hecho con Hinata —musitó mirando a su primo, cuya cabeza se movía de arriba hacia abajo, introduciendo su lengua dentro de ella mientras la nariz de este rozaba con sutileza su clítoris, sacándole otro gemido, obligándola a soltar la cabeza del rubio, algo que era completamente incensario.

Se inclinó hacia delante viéndose obligada apoyarse sobre sus brazos, se veía obligada a tragar una y otra vez ante su propio salivar, su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más ante el propio inferno que era su cuerpo.

Maldijo por lo bajo, deseaba removerse franelilla y sostén, pero las fuerzas le flaqueaban, era incapaz de levantarse. Sus parpados se abrieron y un nuevo alarido salió de sus labios, junto un poco de saliva que caía la comisura de estos. Todo eso generado al sentir la suave caricia de las palmas de Naruto sobre sus nalgas.

Intentó llamar a su primo, pero le era imposible hacerlo, le era imposible usar su boca para otra cosa que no fuera ayudarse a respirar. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Karin impuso un ritmo con sus caderas, uno que Naruto seguía con una maestría asombrosa. Gemidos de placer empezaron hacer eco, con su derecha Karin golpeaba la madera mientras que con la izquierda incitaba a Naruto devorarla hasta el punto que Karin terminó por soltar un alarido, presionando a Naruto contra su entre pierna.

—Mal-maldición —finalmente cayó rendida, rodando a un lado y dejando libre a Naruto. Su pecho se expandía y contraía con tal velocidad que le costaba creerlo, sentía que había recorrido la ruta extrema de entrenamiento de Orochimaru, solo que en lugar de agotamiento era éxtasis lo que la invadía.

Karin logró abrir los ojos y dirigir su mirada a donde se encontraba Naruto, estaba sentado, y por el movimiento de un lado a otro de su cabeza demostraba que se encontraba desorientado. Sonrió ampliamente.

—Na-Naruto —el rubio respondió al llamado girando en su dirección, en sus ojos no había reflejo de algo consiente a diferencia de ella, solo un deseo y necesidad que pedía a gritos ser zaceada.

»—Ven —pronunció Karin flexionando su pierna izquierda y abriendo su derecha, deslizando su manos sobre su pelvis, removiendo su panty de en medio y abriendo sus labios mayores—, aún no terminamos.

Naruto no tardó en responder al llamado de Karin, gateando hasta posicionarse entre sus piernas, al hacerlo Karin reunió sus fuerzas y levantó asaltado los labios de Naruto, siendo recibida gustosamente, sujetada por la espalda para mantenerla cerca mientras que las manos de la pelirroja abrían el pantalón del rubio y sacaban su miembro.

Ganas no le faltaban a Karin de introducir el palpitante pene en su boca y pagarle con creces lo que él le había entregado, pero más eran sus deseos de sentirlo dentro de ella que lo otro, sin mencionar que lubricar a Naruto no sería para nada necesario… ella estaba mucho más que predispuesta. Karin rompió el beso, observando los ojos vidriosos de Naruto, sonrió divertida.

—Si no fuera por tu aliento alcohol y tu mirada perdida… diría que estas más que despierto —y soltó una risa mientras Naruto la soltaba y se terminaba de posicionar. Karin aprovechó la pequeña tregua para removerse tanto su franelilla como el sostén deportivo. Tan pronto regresó su mirada al frente, Naruto se encontraba encima de ella y podía sentir el suave roce de sus cuerpos. Envolvió su cuello con sus brazos sonriéndole con descaro.

—¿Qué esperas? hazlo ya… soy tuya, Na-ru-to-kun —y como había sucedido hasta ese momento, Naruto no tardó en obedecer los designios de Karin, introduciéndose dentro de ella.

Los parpados la pelirroja se cerraron de golpe y una muy marcada expresión de dolor se hizo presente, así como los gemidos que denotaban esto. Aún en ese estado fue una sorpresa para ella sentir a Naruto introducirse mucho más despacio que un inicio, entre abrió un poco su ojo derecho para la misma expresión de dolor en el semblante de Naruto.

—Ter-termina de meterlo —articulo Karin que, por más que esta entrenada para soportar dolor, no había experimentado nada como aquello, sentía que estaba siendo rasgada, que era partida en dos mientras era penetrada.

Terminó por soltar un gemido ahogado cuando su virginidad cedió, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a la espalda del rubio con su respiración agitada y bañada en sudor, agradecía que Naruto podía leerla de tal manera que asombraba: se había quedado quieto, permitiéndole tomar un respiró. Tragó grueso y le hubiera gustado mirarse en ese momento, pero solo alcanzaba a ver la espalda del rubio. Sentía que algo vicioso en su interior.

Naruto sacó su pene del interior de Karin por un momento, permitiéndole a los rastros de su virginidad abandonaran su cuerpo. Después de un instante, volvió a introducirse en ella, fue doloroso, pero nada comparado con la primera vez, y tan pronto sus pelvis se encontraron, un pequeño gemido de gloria dejo los labios de Karin.

En un inicio fue suave, apenas audibles los choques de sus cuerpos, Karin seguía aferrada a la espalda de Naruto, relamiéndose los labios, disfrutando de cada suave embestida que Naruto le entregaba.

—Más rápido… —le susurró al oído y el rubio obedeció, ahora era se entonaba con mayor fuerza aquella deliciosa melodía.

—Más… —y nuevamente el rubio aceleró el ritmo.

—¡Más! —Naruto se detuvo por un instante, Karin alzó la ceja, sintió como abría las piernas y adquiría una postura más baja, para que; un momento después viniera una embestida tras otra, no solo fuerte, sino rápidas.

Su aliento se le escapaba y cualquier línea que dividía el dolor del placer se había desvanecido por completo, su cuerpo se encontraba sobrecargado de sensaciones fisiológicas que jamás que había experimentado. Pero también de muchas otras psicológicas ante el placer que le producía saber que era Naruto quien la penetraba, que aquello, por más que fuese un acto de borrachera, sabía que era gesto sincero de parte del rubio, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que él, ni siquiera en el estado que se encontraba sería capaz de traicionar a nadie de esa manera… lo cual tristemente, era un indicativo de lo decadente de su relación con Hinata.

Con un último golpe, el más fuerte de todos; escuchó a Naruto gemir, sintió como su interior era llenado mientras ella ferozmente se aferraba a la chaqueta del rubio luchando consigo misma para no lazar un nuevo alarido, al igual que Naruto, había alcanzado el orgasmo.

Los brazos de Naruto flaquearon, terminando por caer encima de Karin, y al igual que este, ella no pudo soportar su agarre y terminó liberando al rubio, lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración pesada de ambos.

Karin tragó grueso para buscar a Naruto con su mirada, le sorprendió no solo encontrarlo observándola, sino que, aquellos ojos aún se encontraban vivos y deseosos. Tragó grueso y sonrió.

—Mi turno…

.

.

Durante su relato, Karin se había "permitido" revivir cuanto pudo del mismo **en** Naruto: Cuando expuso el inicio del mismo, le devolvió el favor devorando los pies de este; aunque pudo montarse en la cama y entregarle una vez más su intimidad el rubio, no lo hizo, optó por besarlo y masturbarse, llevando cada cuanto su mano bañada en su néctar a los labios del rubio para que lo saboreara. Al final cuando expuso su primera penetración, y aunque podía –de manera muy poco ortodoxa montar a Naruto–, no lo hizo, pero sí se llevó el miembro de este a su boca devorándolo hasta que terminó pudo saborear el semen de este.

»Naruto jadeaba mientras Karin se separaba sin soltarlo, limpiándose con la izquierda sus labios para seguidamente chupar su mano, no tenía intenciones de desperdiciar nada.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —interrogó Karin con un tono que rayaba en la depravación.

—Torturado… violado —respiró hondo el aludido buscando calmar su agitada respiración, bajando su mirada para encarar a la pelirroja que le sonreía— disfrutas esto, ¿no es así? —ella rió.

— _Solo un poco_ —, la respuesta de Naruto fue soltar suspiró cansado regresando su mirada al techo, sacándole otra risa divertida a Karin.

Aquella pregunta resonó en su psique y por más que luchó por no hacerla, su curiosidad lo venció.

—¿Cómo llegamos a tu habitación? —nuevamente, Karin soltó un largo y pronunciado "Oh", para seguidamente subirle los boxers y pijama a Naruto, volverlo arropar y sentarse una vez más en el banco al lado de la camilla.

—Tenías sed, así que lo primero que hice fue saciarla —a lo que Naruto dedujo como emborracharlo más, algo que Karin no negó, sacó tres botellas de Sake las cuales se encargó de _servir_ en partes iguales—, luego simplemente te arrastre dentro del cuarto donde seguimos haciéndolo largo y tendido. Y te recomiendo no preguntar…

Comentario que Naruto catalogó como innecesario, podía imaginarse lo que sucedió ahí dentro, sin mencionar que de continuar el relato, Karin **sí** terminaría por violarlo… más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Comentario que forzó otra carcajada fuera de los labios de la pelirroja.

Naruto la observó de reojo, la veía y reírse, y lentamente aquel semblante serió y molesto se suavizo dando paso una fina curva hacia arriba en sus labios.

—¿Sucede algo? —Naruto negó, nuevamente dirigiendo la mirada al techo.

—Nada, solo pensando...

—¿No te molesta verdad? —Naruto alzó la ceja observando a Karin, encontrando un semblante serio, algo asustado— De verdad… ¿no te molesta quien soy, ni lo que hago? —exhaló, levantando la su derecha, pidiéndole que se acercara. Tan pronto se encontró a su rango, alcanzo los labios de esta, deslizando su mano a su mejilla.

—Me has gustado desde siempre, desde que empezaste a vivir con nosotros, fue un error no decírtelo antes y no lo voy a cometer ahora: Quiero que te quedes a mi lado, quiero que vivamos juntos y… —Naruto se volvió esquivo, Karin sonrió, alcanzando la mejilla de este, forzándolo a encararla una vez más

—No me importa si no puedes decirla ahora… —lentamente cerró la distancia entre ellos así como se cerraban sus parpados—, pero yo sí te la voy a entregar de nuevo ahora mismo: Te amo, Naruto…

.

.

Fue un error lo que cambió la vida de Naruto ese día, y otra más el que la volvería a cambiar, uno que descubrirían a dos semanas de aquella visita, y que vería el mundo ocho meses. A los primerizos padres que sin importar que, son nuestros errores, los que marcan y cargamos toda nuestra vida.

–Fin–

* * *

 **Bueno, he aquí el final de este fic… seré honesto y diré que siento que faltó algo, tengo todo lo que tenía en mente pero siento que le faltó algo. En fin, serán ustedes los que juzguen.**

 **Lux, espero este fic haya sido de tu agrado, que haya satisfecho todos tus deseos por ver a esto dos juntos y nuevamente, gracias por los dos capítulos adicionales, de verdad que me hicieron falta :)**

 **A todos mis lectores, gracias por seguir esta historia, espero seguir leyendo de ustedes que yo, con mucho gusto y mientras lo siga disfrutando, seguiré escribiendo :)**

 **Sin más que decir por ahora, se despide su buen amigo AM. Cuídense y hasta otra :)**


End file.
